The Firebender
by Drawinganimemaster
Summary: When the Avatar is in need of a Firebending teacher the whole gang travels to the Fire Nation in search; still uneasy about firebender's in general after the war they started. But they soon have to put their trust in a hotheaded bender who they know little about. Although she is an amazing bender there is a downside to it all; she is the daughter of the Fire Lord.
1. The Start

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 1: The Start**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _April 4, 1245_

It has been five months since my cousin and I came across the avatar in his frozen time capsule. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

My grandmother wanted me to get a jump start and learn how to fish as soon as possible but she was too busy to teach me. Her time was mainly consumed with caring for the children, just a little younger than me, and cooking the meals with other barren mothers. The men of our tribe, including my father, were traveling the seas in search for whales, riches and anything else that proved useful. So in the meantime we ladies had to play our part.

That's how I found myself on an old wooden boat with my cousin, Sapphire. She, unlike me, was a waterbender. So catching fish was easy for herself but she genuinely tried to teach me the old fashioned way.

I managed to catch one before our boat hit the edge of an ice bolder; sending us flying onto a large floating piece of ice. Sapphire tried calling to me but I was too focused on trying to get that guy out of the ice. I used my lucky boomerang to clobber the rough edges of brick solid ice; after a while Sapphire aided me with her own fishing rod (which is just a long spear in the South Pole).

Then the ice cracked open, the powerful winds sent Sapphire flying but I was determined. I used my boomerang to hold my ground and climb inside when the winds subsided. A young boy, younger than me, lay passed out inside.

He had soft brown curly hair and a chubby adorable face. I was greeted by light brown eyes when he awoke. My face inched closer just as he asked; expecting him to say anything relevant to why he was here but all I got was—

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

And that was how Sapphire and I met Steven.

* * *

Upon meeting him we introduced him to our village and such (after going penguin sledding). He was a big hit with the younger children for he flew them around on his glider. His large pink lion mainly huddled close to the fire.

When I first discovered he was the avatar I wasn't too surprised; there was just something about him. Besides the fact that he owned a flying lion; no, that was a plus. Steven just brought an air of comfortableness and reassurance. But I knew he wouldn't be able to stay for long, not with the Fire Nation doing daily checkups on us. Sapphire would always have to hide her bending abilities; we couldn't risk having them take her away.

So how would they manage with Steven? The avatar who was at the top of the Fire Nations wanted list.

They would have to leave. Steven himself volunteered but Sapphire and I wanted to join him on his quest. Sapphire had already agreed to teach Steven waterbending and I just needed to go away and venture the world; like my father. I expected my grandmother to object but she understood and bid us a farewell; but not before telling Sapphire to look after Steven and I.

I didn't take too much offence to it; Sapphire was the oldest and very responsible. It wouldn't be easy to tackle babysitting a twelve year old airbender and a fourteen year old…None bender? And not to mention a pink lion that didn't feel like flying.

Sapphire always reassured Steven that it was fine that Lion couldn't fly and that they'd just use the boat. My cousin appeared to believe but I knew Sapphire was one for reality and didn't think Lion could actually fly. So when my cousin turned around to stir the ship I looked at Steven, smiled, and said—

"I believe he can fly,"

 _May 23, 1245_

After a month of waterbending Steven was a pro; he even bested Sapphire a few times in duels. Although I couldn't bend I enjoyed watching the two spar and such; but when they meditated I normally found myself tending to Lion and trying to not get in the way.

We were currently still traveling the skies with a flying pink lion (take that Sapphire) when Steven addressed a problem.

He didn't know how to airbend.

Before we could freak out he told us about an old family member who still may be living in the Northern Air Temple which was not too far from us. Sapphire and I nodded mutely and held on tight when Lion quickly changed directions on us. Neither of us had the heart to tell him that the Fire Nation had long since whipped out his entire civilization. So to say we were flabbergasted when an actual airbender was still alive would be an understatement.

She wasn't exactly related to Steven but she was a trusted friend of the family. The airbender sat us down in a sitting room; which was just stone and soggy logs (how did she live here).

She told us how her parents sent her away, at a young age, just a day before the invasion. They knew that when Steven was older or the new avatar would need an airbending teacher and sent her away to live with a kind earthbending family. They kept her hidden for years; only allowing her to practice her airbending in the house or in their underground basement.

When she grew older they had to send her on her way because the officials were getting suspicious. So she fled to the only other home she knew; the Air Temple. The warm and settling area was now desolate and empty. No matter how painful it was to bare she kept on trying; knowing that soon the avatar would be in need of her help.

I was happy that Steven had someone else of his kind to talk to him about their history and to learn the airbending arts. She couldn't seem to hide her excitement about teaching the child either; saying how she couldn't wait for Steven to earn his tattoos once he mastered the element.

And that was how we met Pearl.

 _June 30, 1245_

Learning airbending was a complete breeze for Steven, how could it not? He was born for it. Pearl even applied his blue tattoos earlier than she expected. Steven was growing up right before our eyes; sometimes I forgot he was only twelve but was quickly reminded when he showed me silly airbending tricks to make me laugh.

Just when I was starting to enjoy the air temple, it was time to go. Sapphire kept insisting that we find him an earthbending teacher and Pearl agreed. So we disguised ourselves as earthbender's and waltz into Ba Sing Se in search for a teacher.

Steven fancied this one girl when he and I snuck away from Sapphire and Pearl late one night to attend an underground fighting arena. The fighters name was pink puma and boy was she tough. She always happened to know just where her competition was and just hurled a large rock at them; laughing as they fell. Somehow during the match Steven had found himself inside the ring with the earthbender.

Steven, being an airbender, glided across the floor effortlessly and dodged her sloppy attacks. The girl in question suddenly got angry and tossed the largest bolder she could find. The airbender used his strong winds and redirected it at her and the girl went flying; losing her championship belt to Steven (much to the earthbender's hate).

Feeling bad, Steven and I followed the girl to her house. She was furious with us and when we asked her to teach Steven she just shooed us away. So we left; not wanting to anger her anymore.

I don't know why she changed her mind but just as we were getting ready to hop aboard Lion the earthbender found us and agreed to teach Steven. Sapphire said nothing as she watched the earthbender shove Steven away when he hugged her. Pearl, huffed, and climbed the large flying beast.

But Steven was smiling so I was happy. Plus this new addition seemed pretty cool; she was Steven's age too so hopefully that would benefit to their training.

And that was how we met Amethyst.

 _July 25, 1245_

As usual Steven learned earthbending rather fast. During his training I couldn't seem to sit still and just watch him this time; or see Amethyst and Pearl bicker any longer. So I decided to search for a way to make myself useful; being around benders while you're not one will have that effect.

So I walked around the grassy earthbending lands until I came upon a sword training class. The master was an older woman named Nanefua. When I first kneeled down to her she said that she only trained worthy opponents and asked me if I was worthy. I remember a deep dread filling me as I clenched my fist, looking away, and spoke—

"No, I am not worthy. All of my friends and family have an important role and I just want to find mine so I can be a part of that-so I can protect them,"

I recall her smiling and agreeing to train me. I barely saw Steven train for I was too focused on my own; the few times I snuck out late at night to train with my master Sapphire caught me. She never questioned me though; just looked at me before going back to pretending to be sleep (better than Pearl who watched Steven sleep).

Somehow I think Sapphire knew and respected my privacy.

While Steven grew more advanced in earthbending I grew more skilled in the sword fighting arts; taking down my teacher many times. She was very impressed with my progress and decided that I needed a sword of my own. Master Nanefua told me to get any material I could find and bring it to her so I can create my own sword.

So when we came across a meteor late at night I didn't waste my time getting a piece of it. Steven, not knowing about my training, questioned me but I just told him that he'd know soon enough. I grabbed my meteor rock and ran to my master hopefully; she smiled at me and told me to get to work. It took a lot of hard effort but my space sword was finally complete; a pitch black sword that could slice through anything greeted me with delight.

Master Nanefua told me that I had already learned everything she had to teach me. So I bid her farewell and she wished me good luck on my journey with the avatar; I didn't question how she knew.

When I got back to the camp Steven demanded answers just like everyone else. I showed them my sword and told them what I was up to; Sapphire and Pearl were impressed, Amethyst thought it was the coolest thing in the world and Steven thought it was amazing. He told me that he was so jealous and begged me to teach him; I was baffled and asked him why. Steven grinned and said—

"I have so many bending teachers; I could use a sword fighting teacher too. Never know when it might come in handy,"

That was the first time I felt my face flush up around the younger boy. I quickly shook it off and agreed. So now whenever he finishes his earthbending training he will look for me so we can practice our sword fighting.

That was the first time I actually felt like I belonged.

 _August 1, 1245_

Steven had grown tired of earthbending, their culture and their crowded cities after a month. Amethyst had run out of things to teach him and we were all ready for something new. I think we all knew what Steven needed; a firebending teacher. But firebender's in general were a sore subject for us all. Almost all of them were after the avatar and we didn't know if we could trust them but Steven needed to learn the element in order to put a stop to Yellow Diamond (the Fire Lord).

The thought of firebender's made me angry; how they stole my mother when I was young, how they killed off the airbender's and how they started this awful war. They were horrible people and I didn't think we could trust any of them.

So this is the story of how we found Steven a firebending teacher. His teacher was—well I'm not sure; we haven't found one yet. Which leads me to the stor-

* * *

"Connie!" A voice called out; stopping the fourteen year old from writing in her journal.

She closed her book and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Amethyst?"

"We're here," The earthbender pointed to the ground below. "So stop writing in your nerd book and take in the view of the Fire Nation," Amethyst grinned; looking down at the landscape with joy.

Connie placed her journal back inside her bag and looked over Lion's saddle. They were flying over an empty land filled with patchy grass and random animals scurrying along. No signs of firebender's or their homes; just boring land.

"We have to land somewhere abandoned," Sapphire spoke, almost reading her mind. "We don't need anyone seeing us," She bit her lip.

Pearl nodded; leaning against the saddle lazily as if she had just woke up. "Yeah, people like Jasper," She rolled her eyes.

 _Jasper._

She was the Fire Lord's daughter and has been chasing them for months. Jasper travels with two other girls as well; a chi blocker named Peridot and a weapons specialist named Lapis. They were trying to get Steven so they could bring him to the Fire Lord. Connie understood them trying to get Steven but she couldn't understand where the Fire Lord's other daughter was.

There are rumors of his other daughter being banished; at least that's what she heard over in the Earth Kingdom. But Connie couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to explore deeper into this. Whenever she brought it up the others would tell her not to worry and to focus on Jasper; being lucky that both sisters aren't after them.

"Hey,"

Connie looked up to see Steven smiling from Lion's neck where he controlled the beast.

"Don't worry," Steven reassured her with his genuine grin. "We'll be fine,"

Connie smiled. "Yeah,"

With him she had no doubts.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you guys think. I didn't want to go into deep chapters about how they meet every character so I went through it as diary entries from Connie. Every chapter will start with a diary entry from here before I move it to third person.**

 **So please leave your opinions and suggestions and tell me what you think. Also check out my other stories if you have time; see you later.**


	2. The Runaway

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 2: The Runaway**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 2, 1245_

Just last night we landed in a remote land in the Fire Nation; far from any civilization. Steven found a cave for us to stay in and we used our sleeping bags to rest. The night was long and tedious. Just the feeling of being here makes my skin itch; I'm a nervous wreck and barely got any sleep last night. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding Steven a firebending teacher as soon as possible.

So before we left to search for his new teacher we had to _borrow_ some clothes that were hanging on a clothes line. I may not like the Fire Nation but their outfits are alright. Steven and Pearl had to wear headbands to hide their tattoos but it was a good fit.

Now the only thing left was for us to search.

* * *

"Come on Connie!"

Connie closed her journal to see Steven smiling down at her. A smile of her own grew as she tucked the book into her sleeping bag. He offered a hand and helped the older girl to her feet. After months of traveling he had grown to be an inch taller than her; only slightly noticeable.

"Where are we going, Steven?" She asked as he pulled her out of the cave.

Amethyst jumped in between them; wrapping an arm around both their shoulders. "The day is young Connie and we're going to explore!" She snickered at the glare Steven was giving her for breaking them apart. "What? You didn't think you'd be going anywhere without me did you?"

"…No, no," Steven played it off. "Just thought you'd be sleeping in today,"

"Are you kidding? This is the Fire Nation; they have the best kinds of food," Amethyst pulled away and started running towards civilization. "Let's go!"

Steven and Connie smiled at each other before chasing behind their rowdy earthbending friend. Lion yawned, rolled over, and continued to sleep through the children's shouts.

"They better not get into any trouble," Pearl huffed as she prepared dinner by the fire. "Maybe you should follow behind them to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Amethyst is there but you know how she is," She bit her lip; stirring the noodles that stuck to the bottom of the pot.

Sapphire sighed; brushing dirt off her red dress as she stood up from the log. "I suppose,"

"You should take off you necklace," Pearl spoke in a hushed whisper; knowing how sentimental it was to the waterbender.

Sapphire ran her fingers over the betrothal necklace her mother gave to her before she passed. It was the only memory she had.

The waterbender shakily removed it with much remorse. "Yeah that would be pretty obvious wouldn't it," Sapphire gently tucked it into her dress pocket. "Well I'm going to catch up with them; do you want anything while I'm in town?"

Pearl shook her head. "No, just make sure they stay out of trouble and don't let them stay out too late,"

Sapphire nodded, and then headed in the same direction of the children.

* * *

The citizens moved out of the way as a short curly haired girl ran past them at full speed. Her light red headband strings whipped wildly behind her as she dodged the many obstacles in the crowded market. Fellow residences shouted at her as their groceries fell to the floor due to her haste. A loud 'sorry' was shouted over her shoulder as she slide under a food cart and broke left.

"Get back here!" A loud booming voice demanded which only caused her to run faster.

Her aching legs became noticeable when she finally came to an abrupt stop. The short girl cursed under her breath when she was met by a brick wall. She bounced on her toes restlessly as she contemplated her options. The stolen goods in her left hand weighed her down as she tried climbing the steep wall on an impulsive thought.

"Halt," Her shoulders tensed when a voice called to her. "Turn around and put your hands in front of your face where we can see them!"

The girl turned around to face her captors'. Three men, ages unknown, stood before her in their Nation's police armor. The bright red flame symbol was on the front of the iron grey fighting attire; a black helmet covered their faces and hid their identities.

"Stop!" One of them shouted as the runaway reached into her bag of stolen goods.

She pulled out a bottle with dark red liquids inside. "I'm just getting a drink of some tea," The bottle was brought to her lips as she took three sips. "Ahh," She sighed; relived as the cool liquid ran down her parched throat.

"You've had your drink now put your hands on your face," Guard number two demanded.

The runaway placed the bottle back and raised an eyebrow. "Put my hands on my face?"

"Yeah, now do it!" Another one shouted.

She frowned. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" Her hands began to move upwards.

"Yes!" They all hollered; annoyed by her foolish tricks.

"…" The curly haired girl shrugged. "Alright,"

Her right hand moved to her face but came to a stop by her mouth. She took a deep breath and released a powerful flame from her lips. The guards shrieked back in fear; covering their heads to avoid the heated attack. A smirk rose to her face as she jumped over the distracted guards with much grace.

She landed on her feet but continued to run in another direction.

One of the guards emerged from the flames and saw her. "That way,"

"Oh come on," She huffed, annoyed, as they began chasing her again. "This isn't fun anymore!"

Too busy looking behind her she didn't notice the girl in front of her before they collided. A grunt escaped her mouth as she fell backwards onto the ground; another body landing on top of hers.

"Ouch," A voice said.

The firebender opened her red eyes; they widened. A girl who looked her age was lying on top of her due to the fall. She had long blue hair, bangs covering her eyes, but from where the runaway was laying she could barely see soft blue irises. She was wearing a simple fire nation dress and black pointed shoes.

"S-sorry," The runaway gulped; a flush rising to her already colored face.

Sapphire felt her breath hitch when she saw the adorable girl beneath her. "S'okay," She managed; getting up when she noticed their position. "Let me help you—"

"She went this way!"

Sapphire and the runaway heard the loud voice shout. It sounded like they weren't too far away and would be here soon.

"Are they chasing you?" She raised an eyebrow as she helped the runaway to her feet; noticing her short height.

"Kind of, yeah," The girl shrugged nervously. "…I-I should go before they find me o—"

Sapphire grabbed her hand. "Wait," She bit her lip. "I'll hide you,"

The runaway smiled gratefully. Sapphire quickly shoved her under the table cloth that belonged to the fruit market. She stood in front of it, hiding the runaways shadow with her layered dress. Her hands busied themselves by tossing an apple in the air; pretending to examine it.

"She was just here!" She heard a guard say.

One of them looked at her. "Have you seen anyone running through here lately, miss?"

"I think she went that way," Sapphire pointed ahead of her where a large crowd of people were shopping for food.

"She's trying to lose us in the crowd," The tall guard said. "Thanks for the help; let's go boys,"

The three police officers turned abruptly and ran in the given direction. Sapphire sighed in relief and moved out of the way. The runaway hesitantly emerged from her hiding spot.

"Thank you…" The curly haired girl smiled. "Usually people never help me let alone hide me; what's your name?"

The waterbender hesitated. Sapphire was a Water Tribe name and it would surely give away her identity. But something about this girl made her feel relaxed; like she could trust her.

"…Sapphire," She went out on a limb.

The shorter girl nodded, the smallest hint of a real smile twitching on her lips. "That's such a pretty name…I'm Ruby," The girl replied.

Sapphire tried the name on her tongue. "Ruby," She hummed. "Why were those people chasing you?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Y-you don't know?"

"No but," Sapphire grabbed a piece of paper that was pinned to the store wall. "I'm guessing it has to do with this wanted poster of you—"

"What!" Ruby huffed as she snatched the paper. "I don't even look like that," She crumbled the flyer and tossed it behind her; a thought suddenly came to her. "Wait; if you don't know why I'm wanted then you must not be from here,"

Sapphire itched in her spot. Maybe this girl was smarter than she thought.

"You must be from the colonies," Ruby settled. "Yeah that's it; you guys live far out of town so you have no clue what's going on in the big city,"

Or maybe not.

"Yeah th—"

A voice interrupted her. "Sapphire,"

She looked to her left to see Steven, Amethyst and Connie walking over to them. Steven was the one to call her name.

"Hey guys," Sapphire waved; watching the way Ruby itched in her spot. "I was just about to look for you; Pearl doesn't want you all staying out too late,"

Amethyst huffed when they reached her. "That loser needs to learn to have some fun," Her purple eyes shifted to the stranger. "Who's this?"

"Ruby," Sapphire said effortlessly as she pointed to the shorter girl.

Steven bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Ruby," He rose. "I'm Steven and this is Connie,"

"Hello maim," Connie said automatically.

Amethyst nodded at Ruby. "And I'm Amethyst," She looked back at Sapphire. "How did you even meet her? I thought you were looking for us?"

Ruby clenched her fists and looked away.

"Oh," Sapphire sent the runaway a soft smile. "She was helping me find the fruit cart, right Ruby?" She gave her a look.

Ruby nodded curtly. "Y-yeah, she seemed lost so I helped her out," She shrugged.

"Yeah well we should go," Amethyst turned around and started walking. "Come on; before Pearl blows a fuse or something."

The smaller children agreed but not before saying farewell to Ruby.

"I should go to," Sapphire hesitated; not wanting to leave the girl alone. "Will I see you around?"

Ruby smiled. "I hope so, thanks for helping me out,"

Sapphire nodded. She started walking away; getting lost in the crowd as she drew further away from Ruby. She felt strange. There was something about Ruby that called to her but Sapphire could wait to find out.

If it's meant to be then fate will find a way.

* * *

Ruby watched Sapphire fade into the crowd. Now that she was free where would she go?

"Now what," She sighed; messing with her curly hair.

Her eyes fell downcast and widened when something caught her attention. A blue Water Tribe betrothal necklace lay beneath her feet. Ruby picked it up as she kneeled on the ground. Her calloused thumb ran over the Water Nation symbol sketched into the center. She frowned.

 _Sapphire._

"That's a water tribe name," Ruby whispered, she gripped the necklace tight before shoving it into her pocket. "I knew there was something about her,"

Ruby started running in the direction she had seen the group go.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. I know there are a lot of questions but they will all be answered as the story goes on. I'm starting to like it because Avatar was my favorite show for years and I love this cross over. So please review and tell me what you think I'll see you guys later.**


	3. The Attack

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 3: The Attack**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 2, 1245_

 _After Steven, Amethyst and I got something to eat in the village Amethyst said that she'd meet up with us in an hour. So that only left Steven and I while she swept the village for food. Somewhere along the way two older men mistook us for students who were skipping school. They pulled us into some Fire Nation school; there wasn't much we could say at the moment._

 _We were placed in different classes due to our age differences so I don't know what Steven learned. But while in class they taught me about the war and how they were doing this for their country's honor. It was ridiculous. Defending all these deaths for something so stupid; it's just another reason why I loathe the Fire Nation and its entire people._

 _I didn't speak to any of the treacherous children and I had no desire to. Once they grow older many of them will probably follow in their ancestor's footsteps. It is an endless cycle and we need to stop it. We need to stop this nation and its entire people._

* * *

Connie abruptly shut her journal when Pearl called them all for dinner. She slid the book into her sleeping bag and walked to the fire where her comrades were sitting on logs. Steven saved her a seat between him and Amethyst and she gladly took it.

"How was it?" Pearl asked as the group gathered around the camp fire.

Amethyst grinned. "They had the best food and I even bought a whole pack of fire flakes."

"Of course you did," Pearl sighed; handing Amethyst her bowl of noodle soup. "What about you two?" She looked at the children.

Connie shrugged, twirling her chop sticks around a noodle. Her feelings about this nation were clear; she despised them and she was sure that nothing could change that. But they still needed to find Steven a teacher. So when the time came to meet them she knew she will have to swallow her emotions; but that doesn't mean she has to like them.

"It was great; Connie and I got mistaken as children and had to attend school!" Steven cheered.

Pearl gasped. "You what! Steven, Connie do you know how dangerous that is; where were you when this happened?" She glared at the earthbender.

"Probably eating," She went back to her dinner.

Steven frowned. "What's the big deal? They've been teaching us a lot about their history and I've even made friends!" He grinned.

Connie could faintly remember seeing Steven talking to a boy his age during recess. She wasn't surprised that Steven had made friends so easy; he was a likeable kid. She also couldn't be upset with him for becoming friends of the enemy because he deserved it. He spent so much time with girls; it seems appropriate that he needs time with male companions.

"We could use more information about this nation before we plan an attack," Sapphire suggested; earning a grateful look from Steven when she naturally came to his rescue.

Pearl hummed considerably. "Regardless; you can't possibly trust any of these _people,_ "

Steven, confused, spoke again. "But Sapphire met a friend," The waterbender blushed deeply; her stoic mask being dissolved to nothing.

"Oh yeah," Amethyst smirked. "Ruby right?"

Sapphire nodded quietly; avoiding Pearl's suspicious gaze. She knew how her friend could get about these things. After the Fire Nation wiped out her culture and friends it became hard for Pearl to trust them. So in a way; she had the right to be wary.

"Who is that?" Pearl mumbled; eyes wide in fear.

Sapphire swallowed her noodles and turned around. Her blue eyes also went wide when she saw the familiar curly haired girl walking up to their camp. Ruby was still wearing her red sleeveless shirt, black tight shorts and black shoes; her dark red headband whipped in the air as she was hit with soft winds.

The girl grinned, waving lazily, when she noticed the waterbender in the mist of people. "Sapphire,"

Steven, as well as the others, stood up to approach the visitor. His brown eyes glanced towards the cave where Lion should be safe from the shorter girls view.

"Ruby," Sapphire smiled shyly as the girl stood before her. "Wh-what are you doing here; how did you even find me?" She crossed her arms nervously.

She watched the girl dig into her pocket and pull out her mother's betrothal necklace. Sapphire gasped; feeling into her pockets to see that her necklace was not there.

"You dropped this so I followed you," She handed the girl her neckwear. "Sorry for stalking you but I didn't know when I'd see you next,"

"Thank you," Sapphire snapped it back around her neck where it belonged.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she worried if Ruby had put two and two together. About her name and the water tribe necklace but the other girl didn't say anything.

"So you're Ruby?" Pearl suddenly stood between them.

Ruby stepped back; sending a look to Sapphire. "Yeah, who are you?"

"That's Pearl," Steven waved from the fire. "Nice to see you again Ruby; do you want to stay and have dinner with us?" He ignored the glares Connie and Pearl sent his way.

The boy was far too nice.

Ruby took a hint. "…No thanks kiddo, I was just retrieving her necklace before I went on the road." She gave Sapphire another smile. "Thanks again," She turned around and started walking away.

"On the road," Pearl frowned; looking towards the waterbender. "What does she mean?"

"Ruby wait," Sapphire called out as the short girl turned back around. "It's pretty late; maybe you should stay here for the night," She didn't want the other girl getting into any more trouble.

Ruby shook her head. "…No I—" She grabbed Sapphire by the arm and pulled her down.

"Hey!" Pearl shouted.

The skinny girl was about to aid her friend when a powerful blast struck the same place where Sapphire was standing. Ruby looked up in the smoky mist, still shielding the waterbender with her body, and saw a figure standing on the cliff.

"Who is that?" The runaway whispered.

"That's Buck; he's the leader of the Cool Kids," Steven told her as he stood up tall; dropping his bowl of noodles. "He and his gang have been after us for a while; we got rid of the others but I guess he managed to escape,"

Pearl growled. "And you led him right to us!" Her anger was directed to the new comer.

"What?" Ruby gasped; not noticing Sapphire pull away. "I had no idea he was here and I'd never put you all in danger!"

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, like we're going to trust you," She grabbed Steven's hand. "We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves and should probably get Lion and leave,"

Steven bit his lip. "…I guess we're going to have to find a teacher some other time," Connie nodded and followed him into the cave.

Amethyst started to gather their things and also ran inside the cave with the children.

"Sapphire," Ruby pleaded. "I promise you that I didn't do this!"

Sapphire opened her mouth to say something when Pearl called out to her. "Let's go Sapphire,"

Ruby watched as the waterbender left with her friends; not even sparing her another glance. Her eyes grew wide, shortly, as a large lion emerged from inside. The shock escalated when the creature actually began to hover above ground and head to the skies; flying over her head.

"A flying lion—Betrothal necklace—Being hunted by Buck," Ruby gasped. "That's the avatar; his earthbending teacher, his airbending teacher and his…" Her eyes narrowed when she put it all together. "Sapphire was his waterbending teacher; they've been under Jasper's nose this whole time. Lurking in our home town and now she's sent this guy to do the work for her,"

She scoffed. "Disgusting,"

The assigned assassin adjusted his shades and aimed at the beast in the sky. His calculations were complete but before he could fire someone knocked him to the ground.

Buck grunted, looking up to see someone towering over him. "Ruby," He smirked. "Always good to see a childhood friend; wish we could catch up but I have work to do,"

"I don't think so, Buckie,"

His bottom lip twitched. "I told you not to call me that,"

Ruby shrugged, letting him rise fully before she ran towards him again.

"No," Sapphire clutched the saddle tightly. "We can't just leave her to face him while we run away!"

Pearl shrugged. "There is nothing we can do," She said apathetically. "We can't risk him revealing where Steven is; we just have to find another empty spot and go on from there,"

Amethyst looks over the edge where Ruby is fighting Buck with her fists. She had to admit; the girl had guts. And she wasn't a bad fighter; she managed to block and dodge most of his attacks before landing one on him.

"She's amazing," Steven also peered over the edge. "He can't even—"

Buck found an opening and grabbed her by the neck. Ruby coughed, chocking up bits of blood and saliva onto his gloved hand. He used his free hand to adjust his shades; his calculations became measured as he took aim.

"Jasper told me to destroy anyone who got in the way," Buck said. "I guess that includes you; any last words you want me to bring back to your sister?"

Ruby smirked. "No thanks—I'll tell her myself if you don't mind,"

She used her right foot to kick him in the gut. Buck gasped; releasing her as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"You brat!" He groaned; still holding his stomach tight. "Why does this hurt so bad?"

Ruby jogged backwards. "Oh, just a little chi-blocking move that Peridot taught me when we were still friends," She chuckled. "I have no beef with you so I'll leave you here, and tell don't tell my sister about this; I want to be the one to. It is a family matter after all,"

Ruby then turned around and started walking back to the town. Buck, still in pain, fought through it and grabbed his shades. He sent a weak blast to the retreating figure; powerful flames heading straight towards her.

"Oh no," Sapphire gasped; watching the attack.

Ruby turned around and controlled the fire around her. It swirled around her like a tornado as she directed it back to Buck. He screamed as the scorching flames met with his leg. Melting the skin as the overheated flames made contact; it was sure to leave a scar.

Buck cried out in pain. "Damn you!"

Ruby, face stoic, turned around and ran back to the town.

* * *

"She's a firebender!" Steven said what they were all thinking.

Sapphire silently watched Ruby run back into the town. She couldn't believe her eyes; Ruby had single handedly taken down the monster that had been chasing them for months. And on top of that she was a firebender; a pretty damn good one at that.

"Pearl," Steven looked at her pointedly.

She shook her head. "Oh no; she is not the one Steven,"

"But she is!" He clutched his chest with a smile. "I can't tell you how but I just know she's the one who is supposed to be my teacher,"

"We don't know that!" Pearl countered.

"Then let's find out!" The avatar shouted back furiously. "You are all too scared of trusting this nation that you don't even think twice about those who may happen to be innocent in this all. When I defeat the Fire Lord do you just think we will ignore this country? No," He clenched his fists. "We will accept them with open arms and start the world anew. With all nations together like it was before,"

"This is why we are fighting," He said. "We are fighting so these people can be free. You all need to learn how to forgive or else hatred to overcome you and we can't let that happen," Steven smiled, looking around at the ashamed faces. "So I'm making this decision all on my own; if Ruby happens to betray us then it's my fault but…if not,"

"You all owe her an apology," He looked away. "Including me,"

They all remained quiet for the remainder of their flight. Steven had taken it upon himself to make the decision to search for Ruby in the morning and even at night. But first they would have to find another place to sleep.

Then they would begin their search.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. The Search

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 4: The Search**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 4, 1245_

 _It has been a whole day since we last saw Ruby. But no matter how bad the odds are, Steven still continues to search for her. Pearl tried countless times to talk him out of it but he is stubborn as always._

 _Amethyst actually agrees with him; thinking that the firebender actually has guts of steel or something. Sapphire hasn't said much but I have a feeling she agrees with Amethyst and Steven. My cousin is one of little words but I swear whenever we bring up the firebender she gets this weird look on her face; longing maybe? I don't know. I want to be there to support Steven but I can't forgive a lowlife firebender like Ruby._

 _Steven says she's the one who needs to train him but I myself am a bit uncertain. But I'll say this; if she does join I will make sure she knows where she stands. So if she ever tries to hurt my friends then I will have to take care of her myself._

* * *

Connie shut her journal abruptly and slid it into her sleeping bag. They were on day two of the search and by now they have asked people around town if they knew of Ruby. As luck would have it, she's a notorious bender who was banished from the Fire Nation by the firelord herself. Although no one knows why; they just said that she was to be arrested on the spot.

"She's obviously a criminal," Pearl scoffed; looking at the wanted poster. "I mean—she has to be bad if she got banned from her own nation!"

Amethyst smirked. "I don't know; she seems pretty badass to me," She looked at the skinny girl. "Besides; Ruby can't be all that bad; Sapphire seemed to become friends with her. Right girl?"

Sapphire's face darkened, she turned away from them and looked at the town below them. "Of course, she was nice when I spoke with her,"

"I'm going to look in town; we're getting nothing done by standing here complaining," Steven said suddenly. "Sapphire, Amethyst can you two come with me?" He left them no time to respond as he went jogging to the town.

Amethyst jumped up from the ground with a grin. "Welp, duty calls!" She then followed the avatar into the town with Sapphire right behind her.

* * *

"I am starving," Ruby complained; holding a hand to her aching stomach. "…need food." Her intense red eyes scooped the scenes as they searched for something delicious.

After what had happened with her and those 'travelers', she had decided to lay low for a while. The cops were already after her and they had posters everywhere; it was becoming more and more dangerous for her to roam around freely. If worse came to worse then she might even have to leave her nation in general but she didn't want to do that, no.

That would mean that her mother won.

"I will not give her the satisfaction," She huffed out; giving up on her food search and turning around to head back to her hideout. "If I leave then Jasper will get the kingdom and I refuse to let that happen; she doesn't deserve it. She couldn't even find the avatar—"

The avatar.

That's what it's always been about with her mother and sister. They figured that if he or she was out of the way then it would pave the way for victories. And by victories they meant taking over the world and turning every nation into a firebender controlled zone.

That was part of the reason why she was banished.

"Ruby," A voice jolted her out of her daydream as she entered the run down house. "You know it isn't safe for you to be outside; everyone and their mother has a dollar sign on your head. What were you even doing out there?"

Ruby sat down on the floor by the low table and rested her face in her palm. "Relax Sadie; I was just looking for something to eat…not like you cook anything around here," She muttered to herself.

"Watch it, you're lucky that I'm even harboring a fugitive," The thick blonde finished washing dishes to sit across from the firebender on the wood floor. "This is really dangerous and I think my boyfriend Lars is getting suspicious." She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

The shorter girl stood abruptly. "Well you don't have to worry about that cuz' I'm leaving,"

"Wh-what? I was just kidding—"

Ruby turned around and walked to the door, only to pause. "I know you were…but I really need to move on to the next town; it's getting too crowded for me. But thanks for letting me stay here this week, you're a good friend,"

"…where will you go?"

Ruby shrugged with a sly grin. "First I'm going to find some food and then I'm going to find a way to get my kingdom back; then when I'm royalty again I'll make sure to get you the biggest house in this stupid nation, I promise!"

The short girl then ran out of the door less frame without another word. Sadie sat with her mouth a gape and then dropped her head, a smile gracing her lips.

"…impulsive idiot,"

* * *

Amethyst collapsed on the floor after an hour of searching one of the busiest areas in the firenation. "I am so tired; can we please take a break?"

Steven helped the earthbender to her feet; wrapping her arm around his neck for support. "I guess we have been looking for a long time and I am pretty hungry…Sapphire, can you get us some food while I try to keep Amethyst from passing out?" His eyes were pleading.

"Of course,"

The avatar smiled gratefully at the response. Sapphire then made her way to the food carts that were quite a distance away from the others. Her light baby blue eyes scanned the appetizing cuisine. They ranged from fruits to vegetables to meats and then back again.

She knew better than to get vegetables for the earthbender would throw a fit. So she settled with a few apples and purchased two turkey legs; getting a chicken leg for herself (she wasn't too keen on meat).

Sapphire was stuffing her shopping bag with her recent buys when she heard a familiar voice; whining in the distance.

"Come on, can't you just help me out this one time? I'm starving!" The waterbender carefully followed the voice.

She turned a corner to come in view of the same person they were tracking. The shorter girl seemed to be hastling the food teller and Sapphire could tell she was about to lose her temper; or what little she had.

Ruby growled, literally feeling her body heat up. "Look old man just give me some food and I'll leave!"

"I am not old! And I'm sorry little girl but you have to pay—" The middle aged man was interrupted when Ruby laughed maniacally.

"Child—did you just call me a child!" She clenched her right fist and glared up at him fiercely. "I am seventeen you idiot!"

The man gasped; placing his glasses on to squint down at her. "Really?"

Sapphire quickly jumped out of her hiding spot when she swore she saw steam coming for Ruby's ears. She wrapped an arm around a broad shoulder and held her back; her cold temperature mixing with the other girl's heated one nicely.

"Sorry about her sir; she just gets cranky when she doesn't eat but I have food for her," Sapphire smiled apologetically. "Come on let's go,"

Ruby struggled to get loose; threatening the store clerk with cures and hand gestures as she was dragged away.

"Hey I could have—" The hotheaded girl shut her mouth abruptly. "It's you!" She pointed an accusing finger to Sapphire.

The waterbender nodded shyly. "…yes it is, sorry for the abruptness but it really isn't a good idea for y—"

"Why are you talking to me?" Ruby asked, starring at her nonplussed. "I mean—I'm a bad guy; my posters are all over this town! Why aren't you avoiding me like everyone else…" Her voice lowered to a hushed whisper towards the end.

"I don't see you like that," Sapphire confessed with a soft blush on her face; she dared to make contact with violent red eyes. "You defeated Buck last night and that's enough to make me have some kind of faith in you,"

Ruby sullenly looked away as they began walking aimlessly. "Your friends didn't seem to see it that way."

"Pearl just—look don't worry about her, okay? I think you're a good person; doesn't that count for something?" Sapphire's voice was soft as she shyly teased a loose string on her dress.

The smile arrived slowly but it made it on Ruby's face as the words sunk in. "Yeah," Ruby chuckled to herself. "And I guess that means I owe you since you saved me from those guards,"

"I suppose it does," Sapphire grinned. "But I have a favor to ask of you; if that's okay," She hesitated.

Ruby glanced at her with a sideways grin. "I am forever in your debt—ask away Sapphire,"

The usually composed waterbender tugged on her dress nervously. "Well—you're a pretty good firebender," She started.

"Yeah…and I bet you're an even better waterbender," Ruby chanced; looking at the slightly taller girl, hoping that she hadn't overstepped her boundaries.

But she needed to know.

Sapphire didn't seem affected as she bit her lower lip. "I guess we made it pretty obvious didn't we?"

"Oh yeah; at first I believed you, about living in the colonies, but then I found your betrothal necklace…Congratulations," She added quickly.

Sapphire giggled, tracing the indents on the necklace around her neck. "Thank you but I'm not married; this belonged to my mother before she passed,"

"I see,"

The waterbender looked up intrigued. "Whenever I tell people that they always apologize; it gets me kind of mad to be honest,"

Ruby swallowed. "I can relate; my father died when I was young, so," She shrugged lamely. "Didn't you have to ask me something?"

Sapphire took the hint and carried on from the subject. "I need you to train Steven and teach him how to firebend,"

Ruby laughed loudly. "What? I'm not a teacher; I just do the element," She softened when she saw Sapphire's disappointed face. "Look, I just don't have the patience to teach that kid, alright? So go find somebody else—"

"But there isn't anybody else!"

The duo looked up to see Steven and Amethyst a few feet away from them and getting closer; Steven had a look of determination on his chubby face.

"I can't tell you how…but I just know that you're the one who needs to teach me," He dropped to one knee respectfully. "Please, will you teach me?" He buried his face low so only his curly fro was visible.

Ruby felt overwhelmed by the attention and started fidgeting. "Look I'm not a good person, kid. I'm wanted in my own nation, I steal to get what I want and I—"

"Saved us from Buck," Steven countered. "You didn't have to but you did."

"What?" Ruby frowned. "First, I didn't save you, you guys left me behind to fend for my own without knowing I could bend! That isn't very Avatar of you," She crossed her arms around her chest.

Steven faltered, but only slightly. "How did you know?"

The firebender shrugged. "I just put it all together; flying Lion, which is an old folklore to the Air Nomads, and all these other benders by your side. Sapphire was obvious, so were you," Ruby nodded her head at Amethyst. "Earthbender right?"

"Yeah," The earth descendant said in surprise.

Steven gasped. "How could you tell that Amethyst is an earthbender?"

Ruby waved her hand lazily. "It's an aura thing; my friend Lapis taught me how to use my so called 'spiritual eyes' that allow me to see the aura around a person. If your aura is green then you're an earthbender, if it's blue a waterbender and so on,"

"You have to teach me how to do that, please!" Steven bowed even lower. "If you train me then we'll owe you one favor, I promise!"

Ruby scoffed. "I don't need any favors; I can do it myself!"

She could rule her nation and she'd earn it; by herself.

"Aww, come on—" Steven pouted.

Sapphire placed her hand atop his puffy hair; causing him to glance at her. "Look Steven, if Ruby doesn't want to train you then we have to respect it. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying that maybe she needs a little more time to think," She looked at the stunned firebender. "Is that okay?"

"…whatever, I'm still not going to change my mind," Ruby huffed, looking away.

Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek. "Well you know where to find us if you do but please hurry, if you don't decide in five hours we'll be gone and off looking for someone else," She pulled the avatar to his feet. "Let's go Steven,"

He sighed, waving at the bender even as he was dragged away. "Bye Ruby; I hope you decide to join us!"

Ruby waved back lazily just as her stomach grumbled. She placed her right hand on her toned abdomen in hopes of muffling the embarrassing noise.

"Oh yeah," Sapphire said, looking up upon hearing the noise.

Ruby watched as the waterbender pulled out a turkey leg from her shopping bag, handing it to her. "Don't go hassling these innocent people for their food," Sapphire added teasingly.

Ruby nodded dumbly; Sapphire smiled softly before catching up with her friends.

The short tempered girl looked down at the meat in her hands; what was this strange feeling?

* * *

"Steven, what are you doing?" Connie asked, slightly uncomfortable as she watched him do whatever it was he was doing.

He was spinning around on his tippy toe; fists clenched and arms stretched out far. "I'm trying that move that Ruby did when she defeated Buck," Steven confessed when another failed attempt occurred. "It was so cool! She was able to control all the fire and made it into some cool tornado,"

"I'm guessing she said no then; to training you I mean," Connie brought up; secretly happy that the bender wasn't joining them. "We're better off without her Steven,"

The avatar placed his lips in a straight line and purposely ignored her. Steven took a deep breath and began spinning again; only to land flat on his back.

He let out a frustrated scream. His arms wailed around to emphasize his anger.

"That's not how you do it," A voice said from behind them; Connie tensed.

Steven shot up and the grin on his face was wide and honest. "Ruby!"

"Steven, what is going on? Sapphire and I heard—" Pearl began but stopped abruptly when she saw Ruby approaching; she folded her arms and growled. "What is she doing here?"

Sapphire felt a small twitch of a smile on her lips as she observed the unique scene. Ruby had helped the child to his feet and corrected his stance. She whispered something that only he could hear; apparently it was helpful because no later Steven was spinning again. There were no flames but he looked graceful and in control as he landed on his feet and not on his back.

"I want to train you, kid." Ruby confessed; looking down at the eager child. "But Jasper, my older sister, is after you…"

"This is crazy! She just openly confessed to being related to the one person who wants us dead!" Pearl argued. "What if she's some kind of spy?"

"She's not," Sapphire said sharply when Ruby remained silent. "If she was then she wouldn't have defeated Buck,"

Pearl glared at the waterbender. "That doesn't mean anything—"

"Why were you banished?" Steven spoke over the argument; causing everyone to go quiet. "From your kingdom I mean,"

Ruby sighed. "I didn't agree with what my mother was doing and I guess I disappointed her because the next day she wanted me gone."

"Why didn't you agree then," The child asked.

"I had friends who weren't firebenders, so when she talked about war I got upset. I was so furious that I actually tried to attack her; I obviously lost," Ruby clenched her fist. "If I wasn't her daughter then I'm sure she would have killed me; but since I'm alive I think she wants me for something else…I'm not sure, but I'm sure that if I follow you then I will be able to help you defeat her,"

Ruby grinned. "Then I'll be ruler of my kingdom just like my father requested; I'll make sure that every bender lives together in peace,"

Sapphire and Amethyst smiled softly.

Pearl scoffed. "This is just a scheme for her to become ruler; I bet she's telling nothing but lies!"

Steven held out his hand; ignoring his mentors shouts of dissatisfaction. "Welcome to the team, master Ruby," He quickly added before bowing respectfully.

"Come on kid," Ruby flushed. "There is no need for that, I'm no master,"

Sapphire stood beside the new member and grinned. "He does this to everyone, Ruby," Her soft blue eyes gleefully took in Ruby's red stained cheeks.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Amethyst said with a shrug as she joined the jubilee.

Steven rose with a soft smile. "Now that you're on our team we should start moving out; Pearl thinks it's dangerous to train here and I agree."

Ruby glanced at the skinny girl who was glaring daggers at her from afar; she shuddered. "I-I guess she's right." She composed herself and folded her strong arms over her chest. "So where we going, squirt?"

Steven grinned. "We're going to the Northern Air Temple!"

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter was weak and its been a while since I updated but you all seem to like this story so I want to work on it. I have a lot of good ideas and please bare with me; reviews are great and I'll have 'Anything but Love' updated on Monday.**

 **See you guys later.**


	5. Day Three

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 5: Day Three**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 7, 1245_

 _Three days have passed as we travel through the air in the direction of the Northern Air Temple. Pearl thought it would be too dangerous for Ruby to teach Steven in the Fire Nation and we were all fond of the air temple anyway. There were plenty of rooms, a lot of training space and it held an important significance to the two air benders; they were also getting a little home sick._

 _And as for our new 'member'; I have decided to keep my distance, I don't trust her. She already admitted to being the daughter of the Fire Lord and sister to Jasper; it's crazy. I want so bad to tell Steven how I feel but he has so much faith in this villain; I just don't want him to get his hopes up._

 _Ruby has tried talking to everyone in the group, trying to make friends I guess (although she purposely avoids Pearl). Amethyst and her seem to get along well, same with Steven; he keeps asking her questions about what it's like to be the Fire Lords daughter, Ruby always manages to avoid them though. I wonder what she's hiding. And Sapphire also enjoys the firebenders company, she has to, they are always together; laughing, talking to themselves and they even hunt fish for the team whenever we run low on food._

 _I don't understand my cousin; she of all people should be just as upset as I am with Rubys' staying here. It's almost like she's forgotten what they did to our family. But I haven't forgotten and if Ruby tries to wrong us in any way, then she will have to deal with me._

* * *

Connie slammed her journal with brute force; Amethyst glanced at her but said nothing and continued to look down at the white fluffy clouds below them. It was day three of their travel to the Northern Air Temple; the journey was calm and peaceful. Well not exactly peaceful. Unless you call Pearl and Connie glaring at the firebender and making snarky remarks peaceful, then yes, it was very peaceful.

"What does she write in that thing?" Ruby mumbled, watching the swordsmen snuggle her journal inside her sleeping bag.

Sapphire, who sat beside her, shrugged. "She just writes about our journey's and stuff but hates when anyone tries to read it. One time Steven, his poor soul, opened it by accident and she wouldn't speak to him for a week."

Ruby flinched, abruptly facing her back to Connie so that she was starring down at the clouds. "Harsh…"

"It was, but everyone needs their privacy," Sapphire said; turning so that she was in the same position as the firebender.

"I guess that's true," Ruby smiled softly. "So, you came from the Water Tribe; which one? I've always wanted to travel there," She added wistfully.

"Well, I was born in the Northern Water Tribe but when my parents passed I was sent to live with my aunt and cousin. Connie is my cousin and her mother, Mrs. Maheswaran, is my aunt so I just stayed with them," Sapphire muttered. "I was there with them when I was ten and stayed until I turned seventeen; that's when we found Steven and started our journey,"

Ruby lowered her voice. "My—my nation weren't the ones responsible for their deaths, were they?"

"…they were," Sapphire looked away; not wanting to see the look of hurt on Ruby's face.

The firebender huffed. "Then why don't you hate me like everyone else does? Why are you so nice to me—why did you help me, twice, when we were in the Fire Nation? You should hate me—"

"Did you, personally, kill my parents?" Sapphire said; finally turning to face her.

Ruby stuttered, cheeks hot with embarrassment. "N-no of course not bu—"

"Then I have no reason to hate you," Sapphire smiled. "It wasn't your fault and as soon as you realize it, and _they_ realize it, everything will be much better. This will all pass," She smiled softly. "Trust me,"

Ruby found herself nodding her head unconsciously; she looked away from the deep blue eyes boring into her. "…my friend Lapis was actually born into the Water Tribe but was raised with me and my family in the Fire Nation."

Sapphire sat up, eyes widening only slightly. "Lapis Lazuli; she's a descendant from my tribe?"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "I don't know if it's your tribe but I know she's from there; she kept it a secret from everyone except me. I found out when I was six," She sighed; she has wanted to tell this story for such a long time but could never trust anyone.

But just by looking into Sapphire's eyes made her feel safe, she felt like she could trust her; no one has made her feel like that in such a long time. Sapphire was the only one who had not judged her from what others had said and actually took the time to understand her. She reminded Ruby so much of Lapis, they each had kind hearts. Ruby was sure that if they met they'd be the closest of friends.

Maybe one day.

Ruby faced the waterbender fully; sitting Indian style. "It all started eleven years ago when Jasper, Lapis and I were running around in the palace; at the time we were all bestfriends," She smiled at the memory. "We were being kids, messing around in my mothers royal hallway where Yellow Diamond kept her war souvenirs. Lapis dared Jasper to grab a flag and she accidentally caught it on fire, it all happened so fast; one minute it was burning and the next minute Lapis had put it out with water she bended from a pot."

"We promised to keep her secret, we knew what Yellow Diamond would do if she ever found out," Ruby huffed. "Jasper and Lapis got pretty close after that, it kind of sucked because Lapis was the only one who sort of respected me I guess,"

"Everyone else treated me like a stupid kid, but not Lapis—"

* * *

 _"That was so good," A ten year old girl with soft blue hair said with her arms crossed behind her back. "You're getting stronger." She said with a wide grin._

 _Seven year old Ruby blushed furiously; folding her arms and looking away from the oldest. "I thought I was too, but when I showed mom my ability to blow flames from my mouth she said that I should have learned it years ago. She said that if I'm going to catch up to Jasper that I'll have to practice harder,"_

 _The small girl dropped to the ground in defeat. "Jasper has already learned how to make blue fire and shoot them from her feet; mom says she's a prodigy." Ruby leaned her chubby cheek on the palm of her right hand. "She said she might be the one to take over the kingdom,"_

 _Lapis sat beside her and rested a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I think you should be the one to rule the kingdom; you're kind, courageous and Jasper is a jerk,"_

 _Ruby snickered. "Weren't you the one who thought she was cute a year ago?"_

 _"Shut up, it was a phase," Lapis shoved her; watching the firebender laugh uncontrollably as she stood up. "Come on; let's play a game or something." She said, feeling her blush begin to fade away._

 _"Okay!" Ruby jumped to her feet with a grin; wiping the tears from crying so hard out of her eyes. "Should we find Jasper and Peridot so we can play tag?" She asked innocently._

 _"Jasper is in a meeting with your mom and some elders and Peridot is on a trip with her mom; they're on business in the Earth Kingdom," Lapis said, sitting on the edge of the pond. "…what else is there," She kicked her feet in the air nonchalantly._

 _Ruby hummed. "You can teach me how to do those spiritual eyes you're always talking about! I bet Jasper doesn't know how to do that; and then I can show my mom and she'll be so proud!" She grinned, literally bouncing on her toes at the possibilities._

 _Lapis couldn't help but grin back, her smile was contagious. "Fine," She took a deep breath. "Close your eyes; let your mind be at peace and let yourself become one with your element, the heat from the sun, the birds chirping in the sky...everything. Feel the energy flow through your chi and try to channel that power; guide it to your eyes,"_

 _"If the aura is green, earthbender, if it's white, airbender, if it's red, firebender and if—"_

 _Ruby suddenly cheered, grinning. "I got it, I can see the blue..." She slapped her hands over her mouth, looking around the yard to see if anyone had heard her. "...sorry,"  
_

 _"It's okay," Lapis whispered so low that the firebender barely heard her. "Just try to be more careful next time, you know what would happen if your mother found out." She shuddered at the thought of getting figured out._

 _"I'll be more careful," Ruby gulped. "…I promise,"_

* * *

"Wow," Was all Sapphire could manage.

Ruby nodded, sighing heavily. "I've been waiting to tell someone that for years," She smiled softly. "I really miss her, but it was the right decision for me to leave."

Sapphire bit her back jealously and tried to gain more insight on the situation. "…wait, the wanted posters say that you were banished from the kingdom and if anyone saw you that they were supposed to bring you to the palace. But you told me you left on your own,"

Ruby scoffed. "I left on my own free will because I didn't agree with her methods, I didn't lie about that." Her face softened. "But she did lie about the nature of my...I guess she would call it a betrayal. She didn't want the whole situation to make her look bad so she lied about my disappearance, she probably sees me as a disappointment." She mumbled.

"Well…I can't say I'm sorry to hear that, because I can't relate to this but—" Sapphire hesitantly placed a cool hand on the firebenders warm shoulder. "If you ever need someone to listen, you have me."

Ruby shifted nervously, avoiding the hidden eyes that surely watched her from behind heavy bangs. "We-well…if you ever need someone, to talk to, then I guess I'll be there for you too. If you want," She added quickly.

Sapphire bit her lip. "I'd like that,"

Ruby laughed softly.

"We're here!" Steven shouted; causing the duo to look away from each other. "Ruby, welcome to the Northern Air Temple!"

* * *

 **After reading the reviews I realized that Lapis should be a waterbender and I had this idea for a while but I was trying to ease into it but whatever. There are going to be a lot more flashbacks from Ruby's childhood so look out. Anyway, I probably won't update anything until Wednesday; I'm busy this week, so please review to tell me what you think.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	6. Training?

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 6: Training?**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 8, 1245_

 _We have arrived at the Northern Air Temple, finally. The first thing Amethyst and I did when we got there was sleep in our assigned rooms from our last visit. Steven and Pearl left to give their respects to their people and the spirits of this land; asking if they would let us stay here for a while. I remember seeing Sapphire show Ruby around the place; I can't believe she gave her a room right next door to hers._

 _Steven can't wait to learn firebending. Ruby said that she would teach him a few things today; so you better believe that I will be there watching to make sure she doesn't have anything planned up her sleeve._

 _I'll be watching her like a hawk._

* * *

Connie shut her journal and slid it under her mattress that rested on four wooden legs. She had been cleaning her room, well more like getting everything situated by putting books on the shelves, folding her clothes into the closet (which was just another empty room with shelves) and making her bed. After a while she had decided to write in her journal, she had some spare time since it wasn't her night to cook.

Connie hummed in thought. "Who is cooking tonight?"

Pearl would be the most likely to cook; her specialty was noodle soup, it was amazing. Steven also occasionally served his veggie balls, he hated meat (it made him think of Lion), and Sapphire was a pro at making spaghetti. And Amethyst…they didn't let her near the kitchen at all.

"Connie, Connie," The cheerful voice of Steven echoed through the halls; he sped in on his air ball cycle before jumping down to his feet, he grinned. "Ruby is about to show me some cool stuff and I know how bad you wanted to watch, so come on!" His joy with literally oozing out of his pours.

Connie couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, of course Steven," She took the offered hand and allowed him to help her off the bed. "Where are you guys going to be training?"

Steven kept a steady fast paced walk as he led her outside. "In the court yard of course, ooo, this is going to be so cool! Come on," He pulled a little harder, not enough to hurt, and walked even faster.

If it were anyone else, Connie would have pegged them as rude. But it was Steven and…well, that should be a good enough excuse.

* * *

"This is your room," Sapphire said, opening the door and letting herself into the empty space that was shaped like a box. "I sleep right across the hall if you ever need anything, alright?"

Ruby slowly walked inside with heavy feet; it wasn't much to look at, with a plain white cotton bed on the side, but it would have to do. "…thanks, I'll try to stay out of your way I guess," She muttered as she tossed her duffle bag carelessly across the room.

Sapphire didn't leave, even when Ruby sat at the edge of her bed and stared blankly at the floor. "…are you going to teach Steven anything today?" She tested; not really ready to leave the firebenders presence.

Ruby sighed. "I wouldn't know where to start honestly; we have such little time and so much to go over," She confessed. "I just don't want to let the others down, even if they hate me,"

"They don't…hate you, they just hate your entire family, and nation," Sapphire bit her lip. "No, that came out wrong—"

Ruby smiled softly. "Sapphire, it's fine, really. I can't make them feel a certain way about me so I'll just have to try and make my being here bearable for them, it's fine. And I guess I can—"

"Yo, flamey fire girl, Steven is waiting for you in the courtyard," Amethyst shouted as she passed by the room; not stopping to see if they heard her.

Ruby stood up, she cracked her back. "Welp, I guess I better improvise…are you going to watch?" She asked, a little hopeful; the waterbender was the only one who didn't have a grudge with her and didn't make her feel like a criminal.

It would be good to see a supportive person in the crowd.

But Sapphire shook her head, crushing the other girl's hope in an instant. "I have to cook dinner but when you're finished you should join me in the kitchen, I'll see you later," Was all she said before leaving without another glance.

Ruby huffed, falling backwards into the firm mattress. "This sucks."

* * *

Steven was currently doing a series of stretches out on courtyard concrete floor as he awaited his master. The crowd of spectators seemed on edge and a little aggravated.

"She's late," Pearl huffed, legs and arms crossed tightly and close to her body. "Firebenders are never on time; they have no morals and they don't care about anything, let alone being on time for something,"

Amethyst groaned, she was laying flat on her stomach; face in palms and legs kicking in the air. "Pearl, relax, they didn't even have a signed time or anything; Steven just asked her and ran off like a school boy with a crush," She snickered at her simile.

Connie made a face; just the thought of Ruby and Steven together made her want to hurl.

"Amethyst don't be stupid, that would never happen," Connie huffed, trying to cover up her brief jealously with aggravation.

The earthbender hummed. "Yeah, you're right, Sapphire would never let that happen," She mumbled absentmindedly.

The two dainty girls to her left snapped their heads and starred down at her. It took Amethyst a few moments to notice them watching her with gaping expressions, she raised an eyebrow.

"What, you guys seriously didn't know?"

Pearl frowned. "Know what; what are you going on about this time Amethyst?"

The earthbender grinned deviously; she actually had to sit up for this one, Indian style. "Are you kidding me? Sapphire has had a thing for her ever since they met; how can you guys be so blind?" She was leaning in closely; taking delight in having the upper hand.

Connie felt her cheeks heat up. "Bu-but they're both girls!" She stuttered, voice rising slightly but not enough for Steven to hear.

Pearl was blushing as well but not as intense as the swordsmen; she was far more educated about, _this_ , than the fourteen year old.

"So young, so innocent, I remember when I was like that," Amethyst chuckled.

Pearl finally snapped out of her shock and scoffed. "This is ridiculous, Sapphire would never have feelings for that firenation scum; she's far too civilized. You're probably making this up like the time you said Peridot winked at you during our battle,"

Connie drifted back to the memory of the earthbender trying with all her might to try and prove herself to the team. None of them believed her at the time and they still didn't.

Amethyst frowned, pointing an accusing finger at the airbender. "That was not a lie! She totally winked at me before running off,"

Pearl's lips made a straight line; she was not amused.

"Look who cares about that," Connie said, wanting to return to their previous conversation. "How are you so sure that Sapphire likes her?"

The earthbender turned her attention away from Pearl. "Her heart beat speeds up every time she see's Ruby and she's always blushing or stuttering around her; when does Sapphire ever stutter? She's too composed for that and you know it,"

Connie shook her head; she didn't want to believe it. "That doesn't mean anything,"

"Oh yeah, you should know her better than all of us," Amethyst shot back. "Did she ever have any interest in guys back at your tribe?" She raised an eyebrow.

Connie shrugged. "Well, no but—"

"I rest my case," Amethyst announced with her hands in the air, victoriously.

Pearl shook her head. "…I still think you're crazy," She deadpanned.

"How about a bet then?" Amethyst proclaimed; getting both of their attentions. "If I'm right then you two have to give me a foot massage," She snickered at their disgusted faces; she had the worst, stinky, feet out of all of them. "But if you guys are right and Sapphire doesn't like her…I'll do anything you say for a whole day, deal?"

Connie and Pearl each exchanged a look before nodding.

"But how are we going to prove that she doesn't like her; we can't ask her, she'd deny it," Pearl said. "We should have a time frame to when we need to find out, like three weeks,"

"Three weeks sounds good," Connie quipped.

"Fine," Amethyst smirked. "Prepare to lose ladies; I'm sure that Sapphire is crushing big,"

Pearl hesitated. "Wait, hypothetically, if you're right and Sapphire does like her then we still have a common question we need to ask ourselves,"

Amethyst and Connie looked up, intrigued as Pearl spoke the one question that was on all of their minds.

"Does Ruby like her back?"

* * *

Sapphire arranged the bowls in the place where her friends would be sitting as said group sluggishly walked into the mess hall; which was just them sitting under the stars with a nice warm fire in the center and logs as their seats. She was currently stirring the pot of chicken stew; it was almost ready.

She had a plate of salad ready for Steven; she knows how much he hates meat.

"Hey, how was the training session?" Sapphire asked, watching Connie and the other bending girls plop down. "You all look exhausted."

Amethyst huffed. "We are; is the food almost ready yet?"

"…almost," The waterbender muttered; watching Steven slowly sit beside Connie, the wince he made did not go unnoticed. "You okay Steven?"

The boy nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah, just a little worn out from training is all,"

Pearl scoffed. "It wasn't even training; there were no flames, not even a simple puff of smoke. Ruby's training method is such a joke,"

Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek; holding back her defensive statement over the firebender. "I'm sure there was a reason; what did she make you do?" She directed her attention to Steven.

"I had to run a few warm up laps; do tons of pushups, sit ups, weight lifting and hill climbing; I took a while but Ruby did it all so fast, you should have seen her!" Steven cheered; wincing when his arms stretched too far. "She said that the root of firebending was through the physical strength of the bender; it's supposed to be intense and reckless but she said somehow you have to find a way to channel it and create it into your own style," He grinned.

"She's so cool, she said that she'd try and teach me some firebending tomorrow if I finish my workouts at a good time," Steven said cheerfully.

Pearl scoffed. "I don't believe her for a second; strength has nothing to do with bending,"

"Actually, had to make Steven strong when I taught him so," Amethyst made a fart sound at the end of her sentence; Pearl scrunched her face up.

Steven chuckled, standing up with slight trouble. "I'm going to get some sleep, Ruby says I have to be up pretty early or else she's starting without me, and my legs feel like noodles; may I eat in my room?" He asked politely.

"You may," Sapphire simply said; handing the avatar his bowl of salad.

Steven bid everyone a good night and when he was gone Sapphire began serving the others their food. Amethyst took an extra helping and engulfed her food while the other girls ate like they weren't born in a zoo.

Sapphire was just about to make her own when something came to her. "Where's Ruby?"

"…I think she's in her room; said something about having to finish something, I don't know," Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm going to bring her some food; she has to be starving and I don't want it to get cold," Sapphire announced; she made the shorter girl a bowl of her stew before she walked towards the rooms.

Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows. "I told you so—"

"That doesn't mean anything," Pearl scoffed. "Sapphire is just being polite an—"

Connie interrupted; not in the mood for their banter. "Let's follow her," She stood up abruptly with her soup in hand, she looked down at their shocked expressions. "If something does go down how will we know who won the bet; they'd never tell us and even if they act strange the next day we wouldn't know for sure,"

"B-but Connie that's spying—" Pearl began.

"I'm in!" Amethyst shot up; spilling her soup on the ground. "Ruby has a window in her room so we can watch from there; come on!"

Pearl bit her lip, hesitantly following behind the jogging girls.

"This is going to end badly," The airbender decided.

* * *

Sapphire softly knocked on the door before sliding it open slowly. "Hey Ruby, I heard you didn't eat so—oh," A sudden heat ran across her face.

"Sapphire, hey, just give me a second to finish." Ruby huffed out. "Seventy-six…"

Blue eyes widened as the firebender dropped down just to pull herself back up effortlessly. People doing pushups didn't startle her but _Ruby_ doing pushups had a startling affect.

The firebender was in such good shape.

Sapphire couldn't stop herself from licking her lips as a drop of sweat trailed down Ruby's broad shoulders and towards her forearm that was punctured with visible straining veins. The firebender was only wearing a tight fitting black sports bra and even tighter black shorts that rested above her mid thigh; they might as well be boxers they were so short.

Sapphire shifted her legs and clenched them together; nobody has ever made her feel like this, all hot and bothered. Although she wasn't as experienced, she wasn't dense. She knew arousal when it hit, and the burning between her legs had to be it.

"Eighty," Ruby said, getting to her knees before standing up at her full height; she sighed happily with her arms at her hips. "What can I do for you?" She asked obliviously, turning around to clean the sweat off her body with a blue towel.

 _'She has abs…'_

Sapphire had never felt so jealous of a piece of fabric before in her life until now. "I, uhm, brought you some food since you probably haven't eaten yet; it's chicken soup," Her mouth felt so dry.

Ruby smiled softly; tossing the used towel near her other dirty clothes. "Oh sweet, thanks, I was going to get some food later after I was finished," She grabbed a red sleeves shirt and pulled it over her head.

Goodbye beautiful abs.

"I didn't want your food to get cold,"

Ruby chuckled, looked at her when her clothing was on properly. "I'm a firebender, Sapphire; I could have heated it myself,"

Sapphire felt like slapping herself for being so dense. "Right, of course, I feel so stupid for not remembering that…I guess I'll just, leave this here," She placed the bowl near the other girl's foot before standing back up.

"I guess I should just, go," She pointed to the door.

"…" Ruby swallowed. "O-or you can just stay, keep me company since you seem to be the only one who doesn't despise me," She offered a soft smile.

Sapphire nodded, sitting beside her on the bed; leaving an appropriate amount of space between them. "…is it good? The soup I mean,"

Ruby nodded through a mouthful before swallowing. "It's actually really great, you made it right?"

"Yeah I did," Sapphire felt flattered and tried her best not to blush. "You should cook with me tomorrow night; it'd go easier with a human flame by my side to heat the food quicker,"

Ruby snickered. "Human flame, I love that," She paused for a moment to swallow a chunk of sliced chicken. "How about…if I help you cook, then you come watch Steven and I train tomorrow," She turned her intense red eyes to Sapphire, who couldn't take the pressure and looked away.

"D-deal," Sapphire chocked out before composing herself. "Tomorrow we make fish,"

Ruby nodded. "I'll help but I doubt the others will eat it; they already don't trust me, I doubt they'll eat food that I make,"

"…well I can't vouch for the others but," Sapphire bit her lip. "I trust you,"

Ruby couldn't help but grin, Sapphire trusted her. "Thanks," She whispered; Sapphire didn't seem to hear her but it was okay.

As long as Sapphire knew she wasn't a bad person then she had a reason to be here.

"What are they saying?" Pearl huffed; watching Sapphire look down to the floor. "And where is Ruby; what's Sapphire looking at?"

Amethyst placed a hand to the ground before muttering. "Ruby is on the floor doing pushups…Ha! Look, Sapphire is blushing like crazy," She pointed with a grin.

Connie frowned. "She is blushing but that can mean a lot of things; anger, frustration, shyness—"

"Arousal," Amethyst snickered.

Pearl hit her on the shoulder; motioning to the confused Connie. "Amethyst stop,"

"Pearl, what's ar—"

"Look there is nothing here so let's just go back!" Pearl shot up; she was not going to be the one to give Connie 'the talk'.

Amethyst pulled her back down. "Look, she's sitting down,"

"Why are they just sitting there like that?" Connie furrowed her eyebrows. "Is she staying there tonight?" She guessed, making Pearl and Amethyst's faces heat up.

The earthbender stood up. "P-pearl is right we should leave; I doubt anything is going to happen, not anything we should be watching at least," She pulled Connie up and dragged her away. "Let's go samurai,"

Connie pouted. "I wanted to watch,"

After that statement poor little Connie got the lecture of a lifetime; not even knowing what she said wrong.

* * *

 **I am such in a writing mood; whoo! It's raining cats and dogs outside and all of you know that rain is the perfect writing weather so yeah, I'm feeling it. I might post 'Mine' and if I finish that I will try to work on 'Crystal Gems Online' which will be ending in a few chapters.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it and see you in a few hours; maybe.**


	7. A Spark

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 7: A Spark**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 9, 1245_

 _Today Ruby is still teaching Steven how to get stronger, it's ridiculous. She's been acting like she knows what she's talking about but Steven still hasn't even firebended yet. She's all talk. I can't believe my cousin is into someone like her. She's short tempered, impulsive, and arrogant. Sapphire is totally enthralled by her flaws, she has the biggest crush on her but Ruby is too dense to notice it! Sapphire is too good for her, way out of her league and she barely gives her the time of day._

 _I bet they'll never even get together, they're too different._

* * *

Connie shut her journal with a strong force before sliding it under her sleeping bag as usual. It was early in the afternoon and Steven was probably waiting outside for her, she would be joining their workouts today along with Sapphire. Ruby had somehow agreed to help Sapphire cook dinner in exchange for the waterbender joining their firebending lessons.

Connie scoffed. "…there is no way I'm eating anything that firenation scum cooks for us,"

"Connie, Connie!" Steven's cheerful voice wiped the frown off her face, she smiled. "Are you done writing in your journal yet? It's time to train; I need to get buff before the real firebending training can begin,"

The swordsmen's smile dropped slightly, she walked out of her room and followed the slightly taller boy into the hall. When had he gotten taller than her? Maybe it happened when she started noticing the deepening of his voice or the slight masculine strain of the muscles on his arms when he airbended. Or was it the night when he saved her from a near death experience when they were facing Jasper and as a reward she kissed him without thinking.

They still haven't talked about that.

Connie scratched the back of her neck, a soft blush on her face. "Sorry to make you wait," She mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Steven replied with a grin, the sun reflecting off his dark brown eyes as they stepped outside. "But seriously, what do you write about in that book? I hope it isn't too personal to ask, I'm just curious,"

The older girl nodded. "I just write about our journey so I can have a story to tell when I get back home,"

Steven smiled. "Cool," He fiddled with his fingers, looking at the floor. "So uhm, I guess that means after our journey you will probably go back home?"

Connie hummed. "I never really thought about it but maybe, I miss my family," She quickly looked at him. "B-but if you want me around I could—"

"No, no," He held his hands up. "I understand, I'll probably try and rebuild my nation with Pearl after all of this is finished. But you better make sure to visit me," He joked, smiling half heartedly.

"…of course," Connie whispered, holding back what she truly wanted to say.

* * *

Ruby flopped down onto the hard floor in Sapphire's bedroom, she sighed. "I just feel like I'm not making any progress with him. He hasn't even shown any signs of firebending and the others are starting to think I'm a joke, do you see the way Connie glares at me before writing into her journal! Or am I just seeing things?"

Sapphire chuckled nervously, snapping her necklace back on her neck. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you, just you're nation and what you stand for," She closed her eyes. "…that didn't come out right,"

"It came out perfectly," Ruby huffed. "I don't know how to gain their trust, Connie and Pearl I mean. I try being nice and helpful but I just manage to screw things up,"

Sapphire stood beside her before sitting down at her level, she patted her shoulder in a comforting way. "…Ruby,"

"It's true," The firebender huffed, standing up abruptly as she began to pace. "I tried helping Pearl wash Lion but I accidentally splashed water in her face and when I tried to light the fire with Connie I nearly burned her eyebrows off! I just get so nervous; I want them to like me. How am I going to manage living here for the rest of this war if half the team hates me?"

Sapphire stared at her and watched steam sizzle from broad shoulders, she giggled. Ruby whipped around at the noise, she sent the waterbender a sharp glare but it only caused Sapphire to laugh harder.

Ruby crossed her arms. "What's so funny?"

Sapphire held onto her side. "I-it's just really funny, I'm sorry. You're emotions are just fueled with your bending, look, you're burning the floor," She pointed to the dark burnt marks made by the shorter girl.

Ruby tried to be angry but it seemed impossible with the way Sapphire was laughing, she sighed. "Yeah well…I bet you're no better when you're angry." She begrudgedely sat back down beside the older girl.

Sapphire flushed. "I actually almost froze the dinner this one time when I was really mad, it was so embarrassing,"

"I can't imagine you getting so heated," Ruby muttered, leaning her cheek against her hand. "You just seem so cool and collected, I wish I could be like that sometimes—I'm just a firecracker. I snap at anything," She motioned to the ground.

"…I burnt your floor without thinking about the consequences," She sighed. "And I can't even train a twelve year old to bend fire,"

Sapphire's heart nearly cracked, she hated seeing such a high spirited person so low. "Steven will make progress in time, don't worry. He didn't learn how to waterbend until after a few weeks," She blushed softly. "And…I like your outbursts; I like how you say what's on your mind. I usual don't have the courage to tell people how I really feel,"

She smiled at the firebender softly. "I really respect you for that," She bumped her shoulder playfully before standing up. "Just don't burn my floor anymore, okay?"

Ruby chuckled. "I'll try not to," She scratched the back of her neck. "And thanks, for being the only person here who doesn't think I'm a complete failure,"

"You're anything but," Sapphire helped the other girl to her feet. "Come on; let's get this training over with,"

Ruby grinned. "You're a good friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, a good friend," Sapphire said stiffly. "…welcome to the friend zone, population, Sapphire." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Connie collapsed onto the dirt covered ground with a huffed. "This. Is. Stupid."

"I know it's hard but you have to keep pushing," Steven said as he dropped to sit beside her, he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Do your arms feel like noodles too?"

"I can't even feel my arms," She huffed, looking over to Ruby and Sapphire who were still jogging ahead of them. "How do they manage to go on? We've been running for hours,"

Steven also looked at the older mentors, he grinned. "I know, they're so amazing. Ruby says your whole body has to be in-tune with all of its functions in order to unlock your aura,"

"How will jogging until our legs fall off help unlock it?" Connie frowned.

Steven shrugged. "I don't know but Sapphire agreed with her, she said she does the same thing for waterbending and that's why she's able to keep up with her,"

"It all sounds crazy to me," Connie concluded. "…Ruby just has her eating out of her hands,"

The airbender, with much effort, stood on shaking legs. "I believe in her and I trust her as a teacher. If I ever want to become as great of a bender as Ruby and Sapphire then I'll have to work hard to catch up with them," He held his hand out to the girl resting on her stomach.

"Let's work hard to surpass them, together."

Connie couldn't stop the soft blush that spread to her face as she allowed the younger boy to help her up. "I still think she's crazy but, if you're sure she's the one to teach you—"

"I am." He declared.

"Then I'll respect it," But it didn't mean she would have to like it. "Let's get this stupid jog over with; it might take us a while to catch up with them though,"

Steven shrugged. "We have time."

* * *

"You're pretty fast," Ruby said with a smirk, hands on hips as she fought to catch her breath. "I was sure that I was going to leave you behind with the kids,"

Sapphire leaned against a tree, she was breathless but not as much as Ruby. "Running is important to waterbender's as well, I think all benders have to stay fit in order to maintain that balance. Amethyst doesn't seem to care about it though," She laughed softly.

"Yeah, but she's super strong somehow," Ruby commented, squatting down to sit on a rock across from the waterbender. "I almost lost in a weight lifting contest with her yesterday, she may be lazy but she can bench,"

Sapphire hummed, smirking lazily. "See, not everyone hates you. Amethyst seems to be your friend and Steven adores the ground you walk on; he thinks you're so cool,"

Ruby blushed softly but brushed it off. "…he does?"

"Yeah, he's always talking about how cool you look during battles," Sapphire nodded. "Not all of us hate you Ruby, as soon as you realize that the sooner the others realize how great of a person you are,"

Ruby smiled. "Three,"

"Huh?" Sapphire frown, confused.

"I have three, friends that is," Ruby said a little bit louder. "Amethyst, Steven and you. Don't tell them this but you're my favorite,"

Sapphire would have blushed if not for the strong use of the word friend, so she just rolled her eyes. "Such a smooth talker; should we wait for the kids to show up or do you want to get the dinner started? We're cooking whatever you want tonight so you better start coming up with something, first impressions are everything,"

Ruby nodded, taking her suggestion to heart. "…I think the kids can take care of themselves, let's get that dinner started."

"Sounds good," Sapphire smiled.

* * *

Every pair of eyes were drawn to the large pot in the middle of the bonfire that was dangling over the fire. Ruby fixed a plate for everyone before silently handing the bowls over to each of her teammates. She sat back in her seat beside Sapphire immediately after, shifting in her spot nervously.

Pearl was the first to speak; she pushed the food away and crossed her arms. "I'm not eating this."

Connie nodded from beside the skinny girl.

Amethyst sighed. "Ah come on guys, what. Do you really think she has the balls to poison us?"

"She's firenation scum," Connie said. "She has no limits to cruelty," She mumbled.

Sapphire glared at her cousin. "Connie,"

"It's fine Sapph," Ruby muttered, looking down into her bowl of dumplings. "They don't have to eat it if they don't—"

"No, I'm sick of you guys treating her like a criminal. Wither you like it or not, she's a part of our team and we're all going to have to learn to get along," Sapphire used her chopsticks to grab one dumpling. "Part of being a team is trust, and I trust her. I'll taste it,"

"Same here," Amethyst said with a shrug. "I'll eat anything once,"

Ruby smiled thankfully at the earthbender.

Connie and Pearl stared intently at Sapphire and Amethyst as they took a soft bite into their dumplings. Sapphire swallowed with a soft hum and Amethyst stuck three more into her mouth.

"Man, this is great!" Amethyst said through a mouth full. "Does all the food in the firenation taste like this?"

Sapphire took another bite but smaller than the earthbenders large ones. "Who taught you how to cook like this?"

Pearl also took a bite, she scoffed. "It is good but she probably got the recipe from a slave servant who took care of her when she was young before her family killed her off when she got too old,"

Ruby flinched at the dark comment. "…no, my father taught me how to make it. It's pretty much a family recipe," She smiled softly at the mention of her father.

Connie refused to eat. "Is your father a general who sends troops out to steal people from their families like your mother?" She accused, ignoring Sapphire's sharp glare.

"No, my father died when I was younger actually, thanks for bringing it up," Ruby said tight lipped before standing up. "I'm glad you guys liked the food, I'm going to head to bed, goodnight,"

Guilt washed over Connie as the firebender stalked away into the darkness. If Steven were here he'd probably be shocked. He thinks she's the nicest person in the world, what would he say if he heard what she just said to Ruby.

Pearl sighed. "I know you don't trust her, I don't either, but you shouldn't have said that."

"How was I supposed to know?" Connie said weakly. "She's never mentioned it before,"

"Why would she," Sapphire said. "You should go and apologize,"

Amethyst smirked. "Yeah, what would Steven say if he saw his sweet little Connie yelling at his poor defenseless firebending teacher?"

"Alright, I'm going," Connie huffed.

* * *

Ruby looked up at the soft knock on her door, she sighed. "Hey Steven,"

The younger boy walked inside, looking down at the girl who was lying in her bed. "I thought you would be eating with the others by now, why are you just sitting in here?" He asked, resting on the hard floor in front of Ruby.

She shrugged. "I was pretty tired so I just came back here to rest a while. Are you just now finishing your jog?" She frowned.

"Kind of," He sighed. "I told Connie to go ahead, I didn't want to slow her down an—"

"I'm sorry," Ruby interrupted.

Steven frowned. "For wha—"

Ruby sat up, rubbing her temples in frustration. "I'm not good at this teaching thing, I'm sorry. You have such high hopes for me and I feel like I'm wasting your time, you haven't even firebended yet! I'm a terrible teacher," Then again she never had a good teacher herself.

Steven remained silent as he waited for her to finish.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age," Ruby muttered. "I would try so hard to get stronger, but my mother never took notice,"

* * *

 _Eight year old Ruby ran on stubby legs into her mother's meditating room. The large golden marble doors were shoved open as she slide inside, shouting with joy._

 _"Mommy, I learned how to shoot fire from my feet! Watch this," Ruby jumped up, filled with a childlike energy, as soft bursts of fire shot from the soles of her feet._

 _Yellow Diamond raised an unimpressed eyebrow as the flames fell short after only a few seconds. Ruby landed on her back, looking up at her mother from the floor; soft curls falling all over her face._

 _She grinned. "That was cool, huh?"_

 _"Ruby, I told you not to bother me unless you had something impressing to show me," Her mother said, voice cold and distant._

 _Ruby's grin fell as she struggled to get up. "B-but, I've been practicing that for weeks and I finally nailed it!" She shouted, fists clenched and eyes a firey red._

 _Her mother leaned her head on her hand, bored. "Yes, but Jasper learned how to do it days ago and she can actually fly in the air while you are only able to make short sparks. Since Jasper is already past this I told her to work on making her flames blue, maybe you should just let your father train you for a while," She said, waving her hand lazily._

 _"Come back only if you have something impressive," She dismissed._

 _Ruby dropped her head; her shoulders fell as she slowly walked outside of the room. "Yes ma'm,"_

 _No matter what she did, Jasper always seemed to surpass her in it._

* * *

Ruby sighed. "My mother was always like that, nothing I did seem to make her proud. But my dad, man, he loved anything I had to show him," She smiled. "He and my friends were the only reasons why I kept practicing,"

Steven gave her a soft smile. "You're mom is wrong, Ruby. You're an amazing bender and I don't care what it looks like now; I know you are going to be the one to make me into an amazing firebender. It just has to take some time,"

Ruby nodded. "…I promise to do everything in my power to help you get there, Steven."

"And I promise to work hard and make you proud," Steven grinned. "One day I'm going to beat you on our daily jogs,"

Ruby snickered. "Oh really~"

* * *

Connie slowly moved away from the door as the playful banter between Ruby and Steven began. She sighed. She thought that Ruby would have been close with her mother; it never occurred to her that Yellow Diamond was still Yellow Diamond with her children.

Connie had to deal with the firelord terrorizing her family once but Ruby actually had to live with her for seventeen years.

"I didn't know she had it so bad," Connie whispered to herself.

Who knew she could have so much in common with a firenation scum.

The world was a crazy place.

* * *

 **I got a review today, someone said they have been checking this for weeks and I felt so bad. So sorry for not updating and I promise to try and write more. I just didn't expect people to like this that much but I have to appreciate those who do read and I'll keep updating for the few who like this story.**

 **I'll write more and I hope to see you soon.**


	8. A Flame

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 8: A Flame**

Water, Earth, Fire, Air

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world.

* * *

 _August 12, 1245_

 _It has been three days since Steven's last firebending session. I have begun to attend their sessions regularly and I haven't noticed any changes but Steven swears he's getting somewhere. Ruby (shockingly in agreement with me) believes that it isn't getting him closer to firebending so she's planning on taking him to Flame Island. The resting place of all past Avatar's whose main element was fire._

 _Ruby believes it will help reopen his seemingly closed firebending wound. I want to go with them, make sure that the fire nation scum doesn't try anything, but after what I said to Ruby three days ago…I just feel like I at least owe her this one chance. But that doesn't mean I forgive her and her people._

 _Not by a long shot._

* * *

Connie slapped her journal closed and, as usual, slid it under her pillow. She let out a soft sigh before stretching her back and getting out of bed. Her long brown locks fell around her shoulders and swayed with her steps as she walked out of the room and towards the courtyard.

Amethyst and Pearl were sitting on the stone steps, bickering.

Connie put on a soft smile, placing her hands on her hips as she stood before them. "Hey guy's, what's today's argument about?"

Amethyst chuckled. "Pearl is just upset because Ruby is a better cook—"

"She is not!" The airbender huffed, crossing her arms protectively. "Those stupid balls she made weren't that good,"

Connie hummed, she couldn't lie. "Ruby is a good chief," She confessed. "I especially liked her chicken noodle soup she made last night,"

Amethyst and Pearl gaped.

"What," Connie frowned. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Amethyst shrugged. "We just—can't believe you're actually complementing Ruby on something, thought you hated her,"

"I do," Connie mumbled, but not with as much energy as she used to poses. "But, I'm giving her a break this time. I think she's actually trying to help Steven learn to firebend,"

Pearl frowned. "When did you become so okay with this…situation?"

"Three nights ago when I yelled at her," Connie began, sitting in front of the older girls with her legs crossed. "I overheard her and Steven talking about her past, when she was younger. Her mother was a real jerk to her and it made me realize that even though I had to deal with Yellow Diamond once, Ruby actually had to live with her for years,"

"So I guess, it's not really all her fault that she's like that," Connie bit her lip, looking down. "She was literally raised to be evil, it's a miracle now that she's even helping us; I guess we should…go easy on her?" She tried.

Amethyst shrugged, grinning. "I already like her and we know Sapphire likes hers, it's you two who are being the nerds in this situation." She jumped up, cracking her neck in a way that made Pearl cringe in disgust. "You two need to just forgive and forget, all that anger and vengeance is bad for you,"

She stepped over Connie and started walking away. "I'm going to find Sapphire and make her cook something for me, find me when you two stop being grumpy!" She called over her shoulder, running in the direction of the kitchen.

Pearl scoffed. "I am not grumpy,"

"She's right though," Connie sighed. "Steven talked to us about this, we need to let it go but I just want to make sure that she's not playing us. What if she really took Steven to Fire Island for an ambush or something?"

Pearl jumped up. "Then let's follow them,"

"They already left and they took Lion with them," Connie sulked. "We have no way of getting there,"

The airbender grinned. "But we do," She watched the younger girl perk up. "I can use Steven's glider, I'm pretty sure he left it behind, and you can ride on top of it. Come on,"

Connie bit her lip. "I don't know, doesn't this defeat the whole purpose of us actually trying to trust her?"

"It's the start of us trusting her," Pearl tried to reassure her. "We just hide back and see if she's the real deal and then we'll know. If she is good then we will trust her, forgetting about the stupid war and letting her in; deal?"

"…fine,"

* * *

Fire Island is a spiritual place. The volcanoes across the sea are so close that all of their ashes sprinkle over the land of Fire Island like snow. The ashes are filled with a bacterium that commonly gets caught in many travelers' lungs where it gets into their system and causes them to slowly fade away. People say that it is a defense mechanism, devised by the past firebending avatars, to keep out those who don't belong.

The truth is, only strong willed firebenders and Avatars are welcome on the land. Certain people, like travelers, wouldn't be able to take in the fumes; causing them to hallucinate, another sign that the disease is spreading.

Ruby jumped down from Lion's saddle where they had landed across from the island. "Come on Steven, we should get going before it gets too dark to see,"

The chubby child jumped down gracefully, thanks to airbending, and patted his Lion on the head softly. "Are you sure Lion is going to be safe over here, will the fumes get to him?"

Ruby nodded, smiling softly. "He'll be fine over here, he can leave and come get us later if that'll make you feel better," She crossed her arms.

Steven gulped, eyes widening in panic. "W-we can't just let him leave us stranded here! What if something happens—"

Ruby patted the child on his curly fro, smiling. "Steven, I've been left her by myself so many times when I was young and I made it out okay. I'll protect you," She sent him a cheeky grin.

Steven felt his stomach calm down. "…okay, I trust you," He turned to Lion, taking a deep breath. "Lion; come back and get us before it gets dark; we'll be fine,"

The large beast roared softly before stepping away. He roared out a pink portal before jumping through it, leaving them alone within seconds.

Ruby gaped. "He can make portals too!"

"Yeah," Steven smiled, pulling on his backpack as he began walking to the edge of the water. "You didn't know that?" He frowned.

"No, why couldn't we just do that instead of flying for an hour?" Ruby frowned, walking beside the child.

Steven shrugged. "He doesn't do it often, it makes him tired easily," He then looked straight ahead at the fog covered Island, it was barely visible. "What's the plan, how will this help me unlock my chi?"

Ruby crossed her arms, closing her eyes as a heavy breeze hit her back; dark curls waving in the wind. "There is a tree somewhere in the middle of the Island that gives life to this place; you can meditate there and get in contact with your previous lives and ask them for advice,"

Steven's eyes widened, he looked up at Ruby. "…Rose Quartz?"

"Rose Quartz the original firebending avatar, Greg Universe the earthbending avatar, the possibilities are endless," Ruby looked over at the child, she frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong with you?" She waved a hand across his dazed eyes.

Steven squealed, not too manly on his part. "Rose Quartz is legendary! I've never been able to reach her before—" Hebreathed heavily. "What will I say, I've only heard stories about her—do you think she'll sign my face!" He shouted excitedly.

Ruby took a step back, hands up. "Ask her when you see her but we really need to get going," She took a deep breath before soft flames erupted from her feet, lifting her off the ground. "You can waterbend over there, come on,"

Steven calmed himself. "Right, serious Steven—go!"

* * *

They landed on the Island minutes later.

"Are you sure this fog won't affect me?" Steven asked, following close behind Ruby as not to get lost. "I can't even firebend,"

Ruby kept looking ahead, despite the fog making it hard to see, it seemed like she knew exactly where she was going. "You'll be fine—I was fine," She mumbled.

Steven hesitated, jogging to walk at her side. "Is that the beginning of another story? I heard you mention it earlier, what did you mean? Did your mom actually leave you here, alone?" He frowned, feeling his anger rise.

Ruby shook her head. "…I wasn't exactly alone, no,"

* * *

 _"Why did she leave us here?" Six year old Ruby whispered into the dark forest of Fire Island. "…do you think mom hates us?" Her soft red eyes turned to the person lying down beside her._

 _"Nah, she just wants us to be tough firebenders when we're older and it's better to start while we're young,"_

 _Ruby pouted, clenching her tiny fists. "…I'm scared Jasper, I don't want to be here,"_

 _"Don't start that," Seven year old Jasper mumbled, tugging on her long hair that was pulled into a bun. "Mom always punishes you when you start whining; I'm here to protect you, sisters have to stick together," She grinned._

 _The younger child nodded, wiping away her tears and sniffing her snot away. "Right," She looked up at the bright stars, she grinned widely. "When I grow up…I'm going to be the Fire Lord!"_

 _Jasper snorted._

 _"What?" Ruby frowned, offended that her sister found her dreams laughable._

 _Her older sister shrugged. "You don't have what it takes, you're too nice," She scoffed._

 _"You're supposed to be," Ruby frowned, looking up once more with a smile. "…dad told me that rulers have to be strong, fair and nice to their people and those in need of help. He said I'd be a perfect ruler, if it was up to him," She whispered the last part softly._

 _Jasper frowned. "Father doesn't know anything, he's a stupid old man with no sense of discipline," She glared at her younger sister. "And you're a fool for believing in him,"_

 _Ruby sat up abruptly, fist clenching in the dirt. "There you go again—why are you always talking about him like that? There was a time when you actually respected him,"_

 _Jasper scoffed. "That man is nothing and will always be nothing; and if you keep following his morals then you'll just like him…nothing,"_

 _Ruby felt her fists clench so hard that her knuckles began turning white. "Don't. Talk about him like that!" She roared, voice sounding like thunder, as she ran full force into Jasper; intending to knock her to the ground._

 _But her older sister knew better and quickly avoided the attack, only to have Ruby stumble onto the floor. Tumbles of ashes fell onto her as she struggled to get up, there was a nasty looking scar forming on her left knee._

 _Ruby wanted to wince when she kneeled on it but she wouldn't give her sister the satisfaction._

 _"Stop this," Jasper said, surprisingly calm. "You never win and you never show signs of improvement,"_

 _Ruby got up, her legs shaking and her arms limp at her side as she frowned. "What are you—"_

 _"You haven't shown signs of being a firebender like I have, that's why you're here," Jasper said, smirking. "Do you know how embarrassing it would be for mom to have a non firebending child when she is the Fire Lord; it's a disgrace,"_

 _Ruby got angrier as reality set in._

 _"She sent you here hoping that you weren't a complete failure but I guess she was wrong," Jasper snarled. "She didn't even trust you to come alone, she had to send me. You're useless,"_

 _Ruby's eyes widened. "Jasper…" She said weakly._

 _Her sister wasn't listening. "You think you can be Fire Lord, please. You don't have what it takes,"_

 _"Jasper." Ruby said louder, feeling her heart beat pick up._

 _"I'm going to be the ruler," Jasper grinned. "And there is nothing you can do to—"_

 _Ruby felt her numb legs move on her own accord as she sprinted towards her older sister. Jasper smirked, looking to dodge her, but was perplexed when Ruby ran right past her. Dazed for a brief second, her attention was caught once again when something bright shined from behind her; a hot heat surrounding them._

 _Jasper turned around just in time to see her little sister kick a powerful burst of flame from her right foot and into the face of a large black bear who must have been trailing them. The large bear shrunk back at the sign of flames and turned around, running back to its den._

 _Thunder roared around them, the grey skies producing a light coat of rain to pour down on them; as if praising the new birth of a firebender into the world._

 _Ruby stumbled on her feet, her now damp curls falling into her child like face as the adrenaline fled from her body. Her eyes slid close and her body leaned forward, preparing to fall but Jasper was right there to catch her._

 _Jasper set her little sister down on the ground, resting her head on her lap. "…Ruby, are you alright?" She panicked._

 _Ruby's soft red eyes peered open in a daze, she grinned. "I told you, I'm going to become the Fire Lord and do what's right for my people. I may have to catch up to you but I'll do it—oh yeah," Her eyes slid closed, but not before she mumbled._

 _"And stop talking down about dad—I hate when you act like mom,"_

 _Jasper gaped, before shaking her head softly. A soft smile rose to her face; her sister, useless little Ruby, was actually a firebender._

 _Her eyes trailed back to the intense burn marks on the grass floor across from them, she winced._

 _And a pretty damn good one._

 _"Idiot," Jasper whispered, thinking back to how Ruby spoke about her dreams of wanting to be the Fire Lord; she sighed._

 _"Now we're going to have to be enemies,"_

* * *

Ruby leaned her right arm against the tree beside her, she frowned. "Jasper started acting different after that," She kept walking, making Steven have to catch up to hear the rest of the story. "When mom came back to get us Jasper didn't even have to tell mom what happened, she could just tell,"

"She said there was a certain fire in my eyes that all new benders get when they discover their potential," She clenched her fist. "Mom treated me like royalty for a whole two weeks; letting me sit beside her during dinners, at meetings and she even taught me some new moves,"

Steven smiled softly. "That's great—"

"No," Ruby stopped him. "She made us fight against each other after that. Jasper was furious, she thought I took her spot under mom's wing and while I was off enjoying the attention she was training. The next week she impressed mom with a new move and I was back at the bottom,"

Ruby sighed. "Jasper wasn't being mean when she said I'd never be a bender; she was wishing for it,"

"Because she knew that if you became a bender that you two would have to fight for the thrown," Steven realized. "…she wanted you to be a failure so you two could still be sisters and not enemies,"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah sh—wait, there's the tree!" She grinned. "Looks just like how I left it!"

"Whoa," Steven smiled, running behind Ruby to the large tree. "Man, I can't believe that I'm about to meet Rose Quartz," He squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, just get into position and unlock that chi," Ruby said, smiling softly. "I'll be right here to protect you in case anything happens,"

Steven gave a firm nod. "I'm trusting you with my life, Ruby,"

"…I know," She mumbled, watching him sit Indian style with his hands together. "I won't abuse it," She said to herself, sitting down in front of him protectively; ears and eyes open for anything strange.

Ruby silently watched as, after a few minutes, Steven's arrow tattoos glow a bright pink. She gaped.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes softly, there was a soft voice calling out to him. His eyebrows came together in confusion, there was a large figure sitting in front of him.

"Hello Steven," The voice said, a smile apparent on their face. "I've been waiting for you,"

His brown eyes widened. "You!"

* * *

 **In another writing mood but my wifi isn't working so I can't upload these, it sucks! But I wrote this chapter and I like it. I really like doing the flashbacks with Ruby's life and I hope that gives you more insight on her past and what she's about.**

 **Also, if you think this story is going by slower than my other ones and are wondering why Steven hasn't firebended yet or why Ruby and Sapphire aren't together; it's because this is a slow burn story. So nothing like that will happen until I get further into the story. So if you're a patient person while reading then this is the story for you. But thanks for reading and please leave your comments or suggestions.**

 **But while I'm gone let's have a vote; should Steven meet Rose Quartz (the firebender) or Greg Universe (the earthbender) first. Let me know!**


	9. Greg Universe?

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 9: Greg Universe?**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 12, 1245_

 _It has been an hour since we left to trail behind Ruby and Steven. The ride on the glider was bumpy and I could barely hold on with all of the twists and turns. But we made it and that's all that matters. This place is gross though, filled with all of this thick fog and smoke. I find myself coughing every second and it gets harder to tell where we are._

 _Pearl swears that she knows where we're going but I've seen that same tree five times now. The one with the lightening bolt engraved in it. I think we're lost. I hate to say it, but, Amethyst was right._

 _We should have just left everything alone an—_

* * *

Connie was forced to shut her book as Pearl snatched it from her, frowning. "Will you stop writing in that dumb book and keep up before I lose you. We need to go that way," She pointed forward, handing the girl her journal back.

Connie huffed, placing the book back into her bag before trudging along. "You've said that five times now and I feel like we're going in circles, like the Island is making us take the same path," She bit her lip, looking in the darkness of the trees that seemed human shaped; she shivered.

"…Pearl, I don't think we belong here,"

The airbender scoffed. "Don't be silly, it's just an Island, let's just keep moving before it gets dark."

Without having any other choice, Connie followed close behind the figure that looked like Pearl.

* * *

Steven gaped, his hands falling to his knees from where he sat cross legged. "It's you—Greg Universe—the original earthbending avatar!"

Greg smiled, the bald man crossing his arms with a confident smile. "That's right Steven, I am—"

"Aw man," The teen whined, shoving his face into his hands in irritation. "I was trying to call Rose! Did I do something wrong?" He looked down at his hands, frowning. "…did I do it right?"

The older man snapped his fingers, drawing the child's attention. "Hey, kid, don't you want to talk with me?"

Steven looked up, realizing that he had said that out loud, he flushed. "I am so sorry Avatar Universe," He bowed his head in respect, looking up sheepishly. "I just…you're original element was earth, how will you help me unlock my firebending chi?"

Greg scratched his bald head where his pink arrow resided. "Well, they say that you can't just call on the Avatar you want. When you meditate it is the Avatar you need, not who you want, who reveals themselves to you." He smiled softly.

"Maybe I can help you with something Rose never could,"

Steven frowned, he didn't understand but he wanted to. "…but, Rose would be perfect right now! I've been dying to see her and she was a prodigy firebender—"

"But you aren't, fire appears to be your most difficult element," Greg said calmly. "Rose's easiest element was fire so why would she be able to help you when she never understood the struggle like you and I,"

Steven perked up. "Y-you have problems with it too? It's not just me?"

"Of course not, you're so used to calming elements that you aren't ready to jump into an element of such fierceness," Greg said, looking down at his right hand. "Earthbending is such a controlled element, so naturally firebending was difficult for me. It's so out of control, it was hard for me to master it,"

Steven nodded eagerly. "How did you unlock your chi?"

Greg smiled. "My mentor made me come here actually. But unlike yours, he left me here alone," He sighed. "I learned to become one with fire before I could learn how to bend it. I began to understand what it was,"

Steven nodded. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you that, you have to figure it out on your own," Greg chuckled at his crest fallen expression. "But you should be fine, you have a firebending teacher don't you?" He nodded his head at Ruby who was still standing guard, looking alert.

Steven smiled. "She is actually the Firelord's daughter, so my friends don't really trust her right now. But I do and I know they will too,"

Greg smiled softly. "You have such a kind spirit Steven, you're a great Avatar and I'm sure you'll overcome firebending," The older man stood up, crossing his arms. "It was nice to meet you, but I think you should get going now,"

"Aw, b-but I wanted to see how you mastered firebending!" Steven whined, begging the man to stay. "And what about Rose, have you ever met her before? Is she as nice as they claim her to be?"

Greg made a strange face before wiping it clean, he shrugged. "…goodbye Steven, don't worry about your past because your future is far more important; a lot of things are about to change and you need to be ready for them,"

Steven frowned. "Wh-what does that mean? Avatar Universe, please, answer me!"

The small teen reached out, jumping at the old man's disappearing figure.

* * *

Steven gasped as he fell onto the mossy floor. His hand clutched his chest, he felt like he had just awoken from one of those dreams where he was falling from the sky.

"R-ruby, we have to—" He stopped, looking around for his firebending teacher; she was gone. "Ruby!"

Steven rose on shaky legs, he looked left and right before he made a quick decision and ran to the right; in search of his teacher.

* * *

Connie dragged her feet over tree roots that seemed to trip her at every step, she wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up at Pearl's figure; she was walking faster. "…Pearl, you're going too fast, wait for me!" The swordsmen shouted, but her friend didn't appear to hear her for she started going even faster.

"Dang it, Pearl wait for me!" Connie shouted with weak lungs and a mouth that was in need of thirst; she jogged behind the older girl. "P-pearl," She fell on her knees, trying to catch her breath before she looked up again; she gasped.

Just a second ago she was sure she was following behind Pearl, but now there were three dark tunnels before her in the forest. Each one probably leading to a different place, she stood up on weak legs and leaned against a tree for support.

Connie, still panting violently, staggered to the middle path; there was nothing but darkness and the faint sound of footsteps in rustling leaves. "…has, to be…her," The girl decided before taking a deep breath and charging inside.

Her footsteps made a soft rustle as she ran through what felt like wet leaves and clumps of dirt. It was frighteningly dark in the tunnel she was running in, the only thing keeping her motivated was the light she saw at the end.

Connie quickened her pace when she felt a wetness on her ankles. She didn't need to look down to know that something was flooding and it was rising with each step she took.

The light got closer but the water also grew higher, rising at her waist now. She was too tired to question the laws of physics and how she was running in water instead of floating or swimming.

She didn't care, all she cared about was running faster to that light that was just within her reach. Connie shivered, the cold water splashing over her face; her breaths getting shallow as she tried to hold on.

She was almost there.

* * *

"Ahh!" Connie gasped loudly, coughing out water mixed with dirt and leaves; she fell on her stomach. "Plegh!" She spat out in disgust.

A voice chuckled beside her. "Yeah, that stuff doesn't look too appetizing,"

"Yo-you, what are you doing here?" Connie gaped, crawling up to her knees as she stared up at Ruby. "Shouldn't you be watching Steven, did you leave him and plan on telling us some story about his death? Was that your plan?"

Ruby crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. "…I took Steven to the father tree in the middle of the forest and made him meditate so he could talk to his past lives, try and get a new perspective on things." Ruby frowned. "So I'm standing guard, making sure he's okay, when I see _you_ being dragged into the darkest part of the forest by these tight tree roots."

Connie flushed, looking away as Ruby continued.

"I can't let them kill you, Steven is quite fond of you, so, I pour some fire ash on Steven; it makes the Avatar wake up from his meditation," Ruby said, taking a breath before going on. "Once I'm sure he's waking up, I leave to save you from these guys,"

Ruby offered the teen her hand, Connie took it. "I presume that Pearl is here as well, so, we better get going; I heard something in that direction," She pointed to the left.

"…I'm not going to thank you, if that's what you think," Connie said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Ruby sighed. "And I don't expect you to,"

* * *

Steven groaned, coming to another dead end. "Where is she? I know she wouldn't have left unless something serious was going on an—Pearl?" Steven frowned.

Across from him was an old tree with what appeared to be lacuna scattered around the trunk, each holding something inside of them. He watched his airbending teacher get dragged to the top by these sturdy vines that had tied her up. Once she was in place a strange silver string twirled around her, like a spider web, before turning a dark green color; the only thing sticking out was her head.

"H-hold on Pearl, I'll save you!" Steven ran up to the tree but just as he began to reach it a loud voice echoed to him.

 _"Halt, Avatar Steven, you have no power here." The ground shook before him and he struggled to hold his ground. "For these two travelers have touched their feet to our holly ground, taking no heed to our warnings. This is out of your control and I give you one chance to leave with your life, Avatar or not,"_

Steven growled. "I do have power here, I'm a firebender!"

The loud voice scoffed. "You have not even opened your firebending chi and you do not even know what fire is, you don't even belong here; it's a miracle that you've even made it so far," The voice sneered. "If you haven't figured it out now then you never will, I see no hope for your future,"

"Come on Steven, ignore them, you can do this," The teen held his head in his chubby hands. "Think back to everything Ruby has told you about fire,"

 _She said that it's dangerous and a powerful element that most people mistake for being destructive. But how can that be when we use it for so many things? It's the light source for the whole world, it serves as a heat source and for cooking; it keeps us alive._

 _Fire is energy._

"I think I understand," Steven stood up, fist clenched at his side. "Firebending can be dangerous if you don't use it the right way but it is also beautiful, like waterbending. It can be controlled, and when you control it you can use it for your survival. Firebending is energy, a strong energy that only few can posses,"

The voice was silent before it spoke, changing the subject. "…this girl, is she your friend?"

Steven nodded, bowing to the tree. "My apologies, I didn't mean to disrespect your land and I just want to take them home; I will never return, if that's what you want,"

"No, she wouldn't want that," Steven began to question who but was distracted when Pearl was tossed into the air, he quickly jumped up to catch her. "These two trespassers, they are good people but they have a darkness in their heart. Hatred seeps deep within them and if you don't help them now, it will eat at them,"

"Take care, Avatar,"

Steven frowned, _two of them_?

* * *

Steven placed Pearl on Lion's back, making sure she was secured before he turned around; he crossed his arms. "…was this your idea Connie?"

The swordsmen bowed her head. "Part of it, yes, and I'm so sorry. We just wanted to make sure that you were safe and that Ruby wasn't—"

"Again with this?" Steven frowned, anger seeping from him. "Ruby is part of our group now and thanks to her you're alive; gosh, you two could have gotten yourselves killed! You just walked on their holly land without giving them respect, you're lucky they let you go!"

Connie looked away, mouth shut.

"…Ruby and I will be having private training sessions for now on," Steven said, walking past a gaping Connie. "I'd appreciate it if no one bothered us anymore, my chi is unlocked and I need to get serious,"

Ruby was stuck between being happy that his chi was unlocked and feeling pity for Connie. She wanted to help the girl but it was kind of hard when Connie hated her guts. Ruby should be glad that Steven is finally putting his foot down and calling her out on how stupid they have been.

Ruby looked away from Connie's tear stricken face and turned her gaze to the mountains and valleys they were soaring above. Connie was a jerk to her and she should be happy that she's finally getting what she deserves.

So why does she feel so bad?

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with stuff. Happy holidays and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be better; maybe some Connie flashbacks or whatever.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	10. Truce

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 10: Truce**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 15, 1245_

 _Steven is still upset with me even three days after the incident, he's even giving Pearl the cold shoulder. Once she found out that Ruby basically saved our lives she has stopped trying to find any false claims about her, I can see why; she has nothing to hide. She's told us about her past, well I've eavesdropped and heard it, and she truly seems to be on our side._

 _Maybe we were just being stupid and should just accept that she's in our group. Steven already hates me and Ruby hasn't said anything about us getting the heavy end of Steven's wrath. She hasn't even rubbed it in our faces, even after all the mean things we said about her and accused her of. Maybe people can change._

 _Maybe, Ruby isn't so bad?_

* * *

Connie slowly closed her journal and slid it underneath her bed just before she jumped out of bed. Her soft brown eyes glanced to the open window where Ruby and Steven were training in the courtyard, Sapphire was watching from the concrete steps across from them.

Steven had finally opened his firebending chakra and was quickly learning how to control the flames around him. His weren't as strong as Ruby's just yet, but it seemed promising.

"Still banned from training sessions?"

Connie jumped at the voice, turning around to see Amethyst leaning against the doorway; she nodded. "…it would seem so," She turned her back to the earthbender and busied herself with making her bed, anything to get away from the prying eyes.

"Steve is really holding a grudge on you and P, huh," Amethyst said more to herself than the teenager. "How is Pearl taking all of this?"

Connie shrugged, slipping her shoes on hurriedly. "She spends more time in the kitchen lately; I think she's trying to make up with Steven by helping out more. She even gave Lion a bath yesterday,"

"Steven isn't the one you two need to be making up with," Amethyst said, watching Connie grab her space sword and walk past her through the door. "…and I think you know that,"

"…yeah," Connie mumbled before she left the room and a very disappointed Amethyst behind.

* * *

Ruby blocked a fire blast before kicking one right back to Steven. "Your form is sloppy,"

"Form," Steven moved right to avoid the blast before he sent another one with his fist. "Has nothing," He threw another one when Ruby easily dodged the first attack. "To do with skill," He grinned.

Ruby slapped the blasts away with her hand, frowning. "Look kid, just because you finally opened you chakra doesn't mean you're the best firebender in the world." She placed her hands on her hips. "Your form is terrible which is causing your flames to come out too short—"

"So," Steven shrugged, wiping the sweat from his brow. "They're still strong—"

"They're slow," Ruby quipped back, growing aggravated. "It takes you five seconds to shoot them, I could be on you in two," She waved her hand lazily. "I'm done for today—"

Steven threw his hands up happily. "Yes, now I can explore the land with Amethyst—"

"I said I'm done, not you," Ruby frowned, not caring one bit when Steven's shoulders sagged. "I want five sets of thirty fire blasts to be completed by sun down; do your marks on the wall by the dining room so I can tell if you really completed them," She looked up at the slowly setting sun, she smirked.

"Better hurry before sun set or you don't get dinner,"

Steven sighed, jogging in the direction of the dining hall. "I thought things were supposed to get easier once I opened my chakra."

Sapphire stood from her spot on the step and slowly walked down to where the firebender had fallen on the floor Indian style. She plucked a towel from her pouch and offered it to the shorter girl.

Ruby grinned, taking the offering. "Thanks Sapph," She wiped her sweaty face clean with the fabric, drying her unruly curls that had also grown damp.

"You were pretty hard on him," Sapphire said as she sat beside the firebender, trying not to flush at the heat that was emitting from her.

Ruby frowned, leaning her face on her palm. "He's getting too confident, I needed to knock him down a few notches," She looked to the ground. "Sorry if that upsets you…"

"It doesn't," Sapphire replied softly, looking out to the forest. "Steven grew a little full of himself when I was teaching him waterbending,"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "How did you handle it?"

"I battled against him," Sapphire smiled at the memory. "He thought he could take me on after five days of training but after I threw him miles into the lake, he learned his lesson."

Ruby laughed, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't believe you did something like that, I'd never expect it from you. You're so calm, I find myself getting upset with Steven whenever he does something wrong. I'm not cut out for this teaching stuff,"

"Well, regardless of what you think," Sapphire slowly rose to her feet, giving her friend a soft smile. "I believe you're doing a wonderful job, excuse me as I help Pearl prepare dinner,"

Ruby flushed, nodding as she jumped to her feet. "R-right, I'm going to walk around the forest to clear my head. I'll see you later,"

Sapphire waved before they each went their separate ways.

* * *

Connie let out a warrior cry as her sword collided into the tree she was using as a dummy. Her sword left a deep scratch in the bark of the tree before she jumped back several feet, landing on her tippy toes as dust from the dirt surrounded her.

She observed the multiple marks her sword left on the bark. They appeared to look like slashes but much larger and deeper, she hummed.

"Impressive,"

Connie turned around, sword raised as if she were expecting a foe; she frowned. "Oh, it just you,"

"Yeah," Ruby scratched the back of her neck nervously. "What are you doing out here, training all by yourself?"

Connie dropped her guard, placing her sword into its protector. "We're about to face war soon and I haven't picked up my weapon in weeks, I was becoming a little rusty so I come out her every night to practice."

"Well, practicing alone is boring," Ruby grinned, getting into a low fighting stance. "Let's have a duel,"

Connie blinked, putting her lips together tightly. "…I'm not a bender,"

"Oh," Ruby stood up, scratching the back of her neck as she looked around. "…then I'll use a sword!" She pointed to the metal weapon that Connie had for back up around her back. "I can borrow that one,"

"This is stupid," Connie said, but tossed the bender the silver sword anyway; marveling at how easily Ruby grasped it. "Do you even know how to use a sword?" She drew her space sword, walking towards the bender.

Ruby grinned. "I guess you'll have to find out," She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Connie glared at the shorter girl as they circled each other in the deserted forest. Connie knew this was a bad idea, she had much more experience with a weapon than Ruby; a bender, who has never had to rely on such weapons. But she was frustrated with herself and everything that had happened in the last few days and she needed to let her frustration out somewhere.

And if Ruby was offering, then she'd make the bender her punching bag.

"Your stance is sloppy!" Connie shouted, swinging her sword forward and clashing it with Ruby's; effectively pushing her backwards. "And you're leaving too many sensitive spots open!" She aimed for the benders stomach.

Ruby surprised her by blocking the attack with ease, one hand behind her back as she continue to place steady hits; making Connie stumble backwards. "That was mean,"

Ruby used her strength to shove Connie back even further, leaving her disoriented for a short minute. Connie jumped back, avoiding an attack from Ruby before she jumped back into the flow.

There were no more words given as the duo continued their duel. The sound of swords clashing filled the forest, causing the smaller animals to flee and the fish to scatter. Sweat dripped down Connie's brow as she tried to keep up with Ruby's hard hitters that weren't fast but made Connie lose a couple of feet if hit the right way.

One particular hit managed to shove Connie against a tree, making her slump down slightly with the bend of her knees. Ruby swung her sword fiercely, tossing Connie's sword out of her hand before Ruby pointed her weapon to the teen's throat; eyes lit with fire as she stared down at the younger girl.

Connie moved her chin away, closing her eyes as she waited for the blunt hit that never came.

"You weren't aware of your surroundings," Ruby mumbled, throwing her sword to the ground and picking up Connie's before handing it to her. "That was your down fall. Other than that, your attacks were amazing and your stance was far better than mine," She grinned.

Connie ignored the offered hand and rose to her feet, putting her swords away before facing the bender. "…where did you learn how to use a sword? I thought the daughter of Yellow Diamond had one goal and one goal only; become the best firebender there is,"

"I hate to break it to you but, I was sort of a late bloomer," Ruby admitted, smiling softly. "I didn't learn how to unlock my chakra until I was six and I didn't master it until I turned thirteen,"

Connie hummed. "You must have been such a disappointment," She closed her eyes, cursing to herself for saying such a thing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Oh, I was a huge disappointment!" Ruby surprised her when she answered, chucking as if it were funny. "Jasper mastered firebending when she was ten and has always bested me. For a long time my mother hated me for thinking I would never be able to bend, she didn't say it to my face of course; but I somehow always knew,"

Connie listened, watching the bender gather her thoughts before she went on.

"My dad was okay with it and didn't care if I was a bender or not; he still loved me," Ruby smiled. "So he taught me how to weld a sword just in case I wasn't a bender. Even when my chakra was release he didn't look at me any differently,"

"He sounds like a good man," Connie admitted. "How did someone like him end up with a fierce leader like Yellow Diamond?"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "From what my father told me, she wasn't always a jerk. But you know, power does things; it brings out the worst in people sometimes,"

"…who was your father? His name isn't in the history books I had back home,"

Connie noticed a certain gleam in Ruby's eye before it disappeared, the firebender shrugged. "Don't worry about that, it's getting dark and Steven should be finished with his reps. Let's go get some food,"

"About that," Connie said before the older girl could leave. "I'm really sorry for the way Pearl and I have been acting. I just, have a lot of anger from what the firebenders did to my tribe. But I have to realize that it wasn't you personally and I have to understand that not all firebenders are bad,"

Ruby smiled. "It's fine, Connie."

"I can't say I trust you fully but I can at least call a truce," Connie held out her hand, smiling softly. "What do you say?"

"…truce," Ruby shook her hand, grinning. "But next time we battle, I won't go easy on you,"

Connie huffed. "That was you going easy?" She scratched the back of her neck. "Geez, you have to teach me how you used a single hand like that though,"

Ruby grinned. "And you have to teach me how you left marks that deep on the bark,"


	11. Just a Phase

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 11: Just a Phase**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 17, 1245_

 _Two days later and Steven and I have come to an agreement that, in my misguided anger, that Ruby is a loyal member of the team and I should treat her as such. I know, just a few weeks ago I was ready to get rid of her. Some of you may be asking (and by some of you I mean the imaginary readers in my head) why the sudden change in heart, Connie? Well, she's still a firenation scum but she's honestly the most human one there is._

 _Well; she kept her promise and taught Steven how to firebend, she's an amazing cook, Sapphire seems happier than ever (I think she's still crushing hard), Amethyst doesn't annoy me as much when she has Ruby to entertain her and Ruby won't admit to this but I know she talked to Steven and convinced him that I was truly sorry. So, maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was._

 _I just wish Pearl would see it that way._

* * *

Connie slid her journal closed with a soft sigh before sliding it under its normal place, under her bed. Her dark brown eyes glanced outside where Steven and Ruby had finally finished their three hours of intense training. They have been working harder than usual, for time is running out.

Their past plan to attack on the day of black sun had already failed them and the Firelord was already making plans to destroy the earth kingdom completely. If that happened, it wouldn't take long for them to knock out the water tribes.

Connie frowned, clenching her fists together tightly. "…I have to get stronger." She whispered softly to herself, snatching her space sword from where it hung above the window ceil.

Every day she watched Steven and Ruby train and everyday she watched them get stronger. Even Sapphire had secret training sessions at night when the moon was at its brightest, thinking that no one had noticed. Heck, she's even caught Pearl and Amethyst wandering around late at night. She didn't know what they had been doing in the abandoned basement in the western air temple but from all the grunting and frustrated exclamations, she was sure they were training hard.

Connie was already confident in her swordsmen ability but she had to admit that having Ruby, a bender who rarely uses a sword, catch her off guard was a warning sign all on its own.

She cast a longing glance to Steven who was waving a goodbye to his trainer and her cousin before probably retiring for the afternoon. Things between them were still a little tense and their conversations awkward, contrasting to their normally easy flowing ones. Connie wanted him to trust her again, but she also wanted to be prepared for the war that was soon to come.

"…that can wait I suppose," Connie mumbled as she took three long strides to the door. "But for now, I have to get stronger,"

* * *

"He's getting better," Sapphire said softly, a smile in her voice and on her lips.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, wiping her mouth clean when some juice from her apple splashed on her upper lip. "Yeah, he's really getting better at controlling how much energy he wants to put into his blasts."

"Not that," Sapphire interrupted calmly, catching Ruby's surprised expression. "He's getting better at listening to you and taking your word for it. Ever since he turned fourteen a few months ago, he's been going through this 'I know everything' phase. For the most part we've been patient but when I saw him arguing with you about firebending I knew it was coming back again,"

Ruby relaxed, letting out a soft chuckle as she leaned against the tree behind her. "I had a similar phase when I was younger but mine was much more rebellious." She snickered, imagining the good days when she and Jasper still got along; this was before Jasper and Lapis had a thing, so it was even better and there was no arguing.

They were just kids being kids back then.

"It's a funny picture, little Ruby playing pranks on the notorious Yellow Diamond and actually getting away with it," Sapphire smirked, hinting softly. "I wouldn't mind hearing about that,"

Ruby made a face. "Prank my mother, are you kidding me? Jasper and I were afraid to even walk down the hallway that led to her bedroom when we were children. We never dared to cross her, our father made a point of reminding us of that," Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "There was this one thing though," She trailed off, thinking if it was a worthy tail to tell.

Sapphire made herself comfortable in the spot where she sat across from the firebender and smiled. "Let me here it,"

Ruby chuckled, flushing at the sudden attention from such a pretty girl; she shook her head of such thoughts and when her blush faded she opened her eyes, she grinned. "Jasper was probably seven so I had to be six and Lapis was eight."

"This was before Jasper and Lapis were dating—"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, a soft smile on her face. "I knew it, Jasper saved Lapis from my water-whips one too many times," She said more to herself than the firebender.

Ruby chuckled. "Anyway, we were a pretty good trio of friends. Lapis's mother was paying ours a visit for something, probably economically, and our mom told us to keep Lapis entertained until they were done talking,"

* * *

 _Six year old Ruby quickly undid the neat tie that was so tight it almost blocked her airflow. "Why'd we have to wear these dumb things every time mom has fancy company over?" The small child huffed, snatching the tie off completely and tucking it into her grey pants pocket._

 _Jasper, a year older, plopped down beside her younger sister on the grassy knoll that overlooked the ducks in the pond. "Better not let mom catch you with that off, she'd locked you in the ice cellar,"_

 _Ruby rolled her eyes before sitting up straighter, a soft smile rising to her face. "Hey, is that Lapis? It is Lapis, hey, Lapis!" She called out to the older girl who was dressed in the proper firebending dresses for a young princess; Ruby wasted no time in running to her._

 _"L-lapis is here? Wait, Ruby, you can't just!" Jasper tried to stop the younger girl but for a short person, she could run really fast when she wanted to. "Dang it," She huffed, running behind her ignorant little sister._

 _Ruby finally came to an abrupt stop when she saw who was accompanying her close friend. It was Lapis's mother, Celine (queen of the firenation capital that was a far way from where they resided), and Yellow Diamond herself; her mother's frown was as prominent as always._

 _Jasper let out a sigh of relief when Ruby quickly recalled her manners and dropped to a well managed bow. "It is nice to meet you again, Queen Celine and Lady Lazuli," She gave a soft look to her mother before cowering at the intense gold eyes. "Mother,"_

 _Jasper followed her younger sister and bowed, also addressing the royals as such._

 _Yellow Diamond, not going a day without pointing out a flaw pointed to her youngest daughter. "Ruby, where is the tie that is supposed to be wrapped around your neck? Did one of the maids forget to put one on you?" Her glare turned cold, ready to punish the servant who was stupid enough to forget such an important piece._

 _Ruby, recalling a similar incident when one of the maids forgot to clean her shoes for the family photo, quickly revealed the dainty tie that was in her pocket; now crumbled. "N-no, it was too tight and the guests left so I assumed. I'm sorry—"_

 _"…you're lucky I consider Queen Celine and her young princess Lazuli as family," Yellow Diamond spoke with ease, waving her hand of the subject. "Don't let this mistake happen again," Her cold eyes looked down at the cowering child._

 _Ruby could only nod, thanking Avatar Rose for sparing her life._

 _"Now, the queen and I will be speaking in my office about some personal matters we must attend to. In the meantime I want you two to keep princess Lazuli company," Yellow Diamond announced. "You kids have fun," The statement came out cold on her lips._

 _Lapis, the one year eldest of the two, broke out into an un ladylike laugh when the adults were out of sight. "Now that the adults are gone, let's have some real fun!" The short haired princess jumped gracefully on the stone wall that kept the ducks from getting out, smirking down at the younger kids. "I believe last time we left off at who is brave enough to steal the Firelord's crown?"_

 _Lapis was going through what some parents called, the rebellious phase. She had been for some time and it was normal for kids to go through this, there were only two problems with it. Lapis had been in the phase for five months and—_

 _Ruby cheered, climbing onto the tall wall with less grace but waving her arms wildly when she made it to the top. "Yaya, I can do it! I'm the bravest person in the world!"_

 _…she was dragging poor little Ruby into it as well._

 _Jasper licked her lips nervously, torn between stopping this and looking cool in front of her crush. "…guys, mom will kill us,"_

 _"Hear that Ruby?" Lapis wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "Sounds like your sister isn't as brave as you are…"_

 _Ruby made chicken noises in the background._

 _"I'm not chicken!" Jasper nearly shouted, almost scaring the ducks._

 _Lapis smirked. "Then prove it, you don't have to steal her crown but how about you snatch one of those dumb flags she keeps hanging in that hallway we're not allowed in,"_

 _Ruby frowned, her adorable chubby face scrunching up in worry. "That's the flag they used when they concurred the air nomads; that means so much to her,"_

 _"If you're scared then stay here," Jasper said, gathering the courage. "But I'm getting that flag, watch me; I'll prove that I'm brave!" The eight year old exclaimed before running into the house._

 _Lapis smiled, motioning Ruby to follow. "Come on before we lose her!"_

 _Ruby, also wanting to prove her bravery, ran behind the older kids. Her short legs didn't help her keep up as much as she wanted and she found herself dragging behind in the race. So when she turned the corner and saw Jasper swinging a flag in the air and Lapis cheering, she was sure that she had missed something._

 _"Told you I could do it," Jasper said, smirking at the attention she was getting._

 _Lapis grinned. "Nice, I wish we had a painter just so we could capture this moment,"_

 _Ruby nodded in agreement before she took in the rare site. The hallway they had avoided for years held multiple war flags from concurred villages, armor her father said only memorable warriors like Blue Diamond wore and a few old photographs of her mother when she was their age. She was one of the prodigy firebenders and the youngest to go to war._

 _Ruby shivered. "…no wonder she's so cold, she never had a childhood,"_

 _"Jasper, no, the flag!" Lapis exclaimed._

 _It all happened so fast, Ruby recalled. She was too busy looking at the old keepsakes that she hadn't seen Jasper raise her fist in victory, her older sister was a good firebender but she had problem with control and it was showing now. For when she shot her fist up, she also shot out a large flame that caught the flame on fire._

 _But that wasn't what had Ruby and Jasper gawking, it was the fact that Lapis who was supposed to be a princess of a firenation tribe was gathering water to stop the fire. Gathering water, more like she was waterbending nearby water from the vases._

 _The hallway dimmed once again as the flame was put out._

 _Ruby gasped. "B-but, you're one of us! Are you like, the Avatar or something? Did Rose die, why am I always the last to know!" The child exclaimed angrily. "This always—"_

 _"Rose is still alive Ruby," Lapis spoke softly, sending a shy smile to the hyper child. "…and I'm really a waterbender, I'm sorry," She apologized, but Ruby saw the blue eyes glance to her sister when those words came out._

 _Lapis looked down. "I was originally born in the Northern water tribe but when the firenation tried to ambush us, they took me and a few others my age. I was saved by Queen Celine and since she couldn't have children, she decided to make me hers," She blinked away tears. "Her husband had passed a few months and she thought it was the perfect time to announce the arrival of a new child,"_

 _"I don't think she knows my true origins, just that I was a baby who was being sold into the firenation."_

 _Ruby nodded. "She doesn't know you can bend either?"_

 _"No," Lapis scoffed. "I learned about this a year ago and I kept it from her, she'd probably kill me if she knew. She thinks I'm a non bender right now anyway and I think she's proud of that because her husband was killed because of bending. She rarely uses it around me,"_

 _"What is going on here!" A loud voice shakes the walls, causing them to go white when they see Yellow Diamond and the Queen coming down the hall. "I came down here to show off my medals and you kids are using this as a play ground, Jasper! What is the meaning of this, why is my flag burned and on the ground?"_

 _Jasper paled, glancing at the flag she had dropped when Lapis bended and to the menacing eyes of her mother. "…uhh…"_

 _"Lapis!" Ruby squeaked out, getting a glare from her sister and an uneasy one from Lapis. "Lapis, I, I dared Lapis that she wasn't brave enough to come down here and steal your flag. She must have gotten excited because she accidentally shot a flame but them Jasper thought fast and threw some water from the pot on it," She bowed. "Forgive me,"_

 _Yellow Diamond flicked her gaze upon her eldest. "Is this true?"_

 _"No," Jasper also bowed, shocking Ruby. "I dare Lapis to steal the flag, Ruby is just trying to save me. It's my fault,"_

 _Queen Celine shot a worried look to her daughter. "You firebended?"_

 _"…I guess so," Lapis shot a small smile to the two sisters who lied for her protection._

 _Yellow Diamond nodded. "That flag was a piece of trash, and," She pointed to Lapis gleefully. "Your daughter is a firebender, I was starting to get worried for a second; you should be proud Queen Celine,"_

 _The queen frowned. "I suppose, but Lapis I do not want you to firebend ever again unless you are alone. It is not fit for a princess in our Nation, we'll leave the fighting to the men,"_

 _Lapis nodded._

 _Yellow Diamond sighed. "I suppose I must punish you now. Jasper, two hours in the freezer, you know the deal,"_

 _"Ma'am," Jasper nodded._

 _"Lapis you go too, I rather finish your punishment now than later," The queen announced._

 _Lapis grinned, also bowing. "Ma'am,"_

 _Ruby was sent to her room while her comrades were sent to the freezer. She had been there a few times in her life, mostly when her dresses went 'missing' and she attended dinners in her comfortable fighting clothes; her mother despised being made a fool in front of company._

 _So, when the halls were empty and an hour had passed Ruby headed to the freezer that was in the cellar in their basement. She knew how lonely it was and she and Jasper always promised to visit each other halfway when the punishment was over, just to talk through the door and sneak food._

 _Ruby, three fire cakes in her hands, used the ladder to peer through the frosty window. She was met with Jasper and Lapis leaning against the cold wall, holding hands and conserving what little heat they had._

 _Having a feeling she wouldn't be wanted, Ruby took her snacks and ate them on the way back to her room._

 _Things were different between Jasper and Lapis after that day, no matter how many times Jasper denied it Ruby knew it was true. They would share longing looks, hold hands more than they needed and most of the time they only hung out with each other._

 _Ruby didn't mind though, Peridot was always a second option when she got bored._

* * *

"Lapis is really a waterbender?" Sapphire asked, surprise in her voice but not on her face. "How has she managed to hide it for so long?"

Ruby shrugged. "No clue, but I have a feeling my mother knew Lapis wasn't really the queens daughter. She knew Lapis was from a different nation but she just didn't know where, I think that's what they were discussing that day. But when she was deemed a firebender they stopped having their monthly meetings, I always found it weird,"

Sapphire nodded. "You didn't feel hurt, when they stopped hanging out with you?"

"Nah," Ruby shrugged. "I saw Jasper all the time at home and Lapis grew less appealing when I finally got over my crush on her. Which was the same day I saw them holding hands in the cellar," She frowned. "And I guess Peridot was pretty cool to hang out with, she always worked on these cool inventions and let me have some,"

"I'd love to hear a story about little Peridot," Sapphire hummed. "I can't really imagine her being a down to earth person,"

Ruby nodded. "Well believe it, but I'm all storied out for now and should head to bed," She offered to help the waterbender up, smiling softly at the taller girl. "…I wouldn't mind hearing something from your past," She suggested.

Sapphire smiled softly. "I do have a few stories,"

* * *

 **Sorry for not writing in a while but I've been busy with life. I am changing Lapis to the chi girl and Peridot the weapons master due to popular demand and it seems right. I'll change it in the chapters later, I hope you liked this flash back and I'll see you guys later.**


	12. A New Story

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 12: A New Story**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 20, 1245_

 _Ugh, my handwriting is so sloppy today, I can barely read it. I should slow down but I don't have much time and I'm far too excited. The thing is, Ruby has been feeling really bad about the whole thing with Pearl hating her and wants to do something to ease the tension (I for one think that Ruby has done nothing wrong but Ruby is just that kind of person)._

 _So Ruby mentioned this place in the firenation slums that, despite the gross location, has amazing airbending artifacts from the northern airtemple. These valuable items were taken during the firenation raid and Sapphire has heard stories from Pearl about the raids and how she lost something important that her parents gave to her before Pearl was taken to the earth kingdom._

 _Getting there is easy, the only problem is—Pearl doesn't really know that Ruby is the one guiding us there…_

* * *

"Absolutely not," Pearl exclaimed, literally glaring down at the waterbender. "I don't trust that firenation scum to lead me into a far village, what if she is just waiting to get me alone before she gets rid of me!"

Connie softly closed her book, wincing at the yelling that was heard clearly from the courtyard outside her window. She quickly placed her journal in its usual place before looking out the window where Pearl was arguing with Sapphire, a very dejected looking Ruby awkwardly picking at the loose fabric on her shirt.

"It's not like you're going to be alone," Sapphire said calmly, honestly tired of this senseless conversation.

Connie took her cue and gracefully jumped out the window, she stood up. "Yeah, I'll be with you!"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "No."

"Yes," Sapphire said. "If you want your priceless item back then you are going to have to make a compromise, and luckily Ruby knows where it is and is being nice enough to lead you there. Connie and I trust her, you should learn how too,"

Pearl opened her mouth to speak but Sapphire pointed to the sky. "It'll be dark soon, do you really want Ruby to have you two out that late? So late at night that she could get rid of you easily—"

"Fine, whatever," Pearl fussed, snatching Connie's hand and dragging her in the direction of the city.

Ruby, eyes wide, looked towards the waterbender. "Why'd you say that? Now she's even more untrusting of me,"

Sapphire shrugged, smiling softly. "One, it was the only way to convince her and two; it was fun to see her crawl,"

Ruby chuckled, opening her mouth to say something but was stopped by Pearl.

"Are you going to take us or not?"

Sapphire waved playfully. "Have fun,"

"Yeah, fun," Ruby groaned, running over to the pair and stepping in front of them; leading them in the right direction.

* * *

Pearl shoved another branch out of her way, glaring at the two in front who were laughing. "Maybe if you were more focused on where we were going, we wouldn't be lost! But instead you're telling jokes,"

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes, grinning softly. "Sorry, Connie that was a good joke,"

"I try," Connie shrugged, looking around the woods as she calmed down. "I thought we were supposed to be going to a village, why are we in the woods?"

Ruby pointed to the dirt road before them, it was far but there was surely a light at the end of it. "They live in the slums of the firenation, not really a prosperous village. They hunt for food out here, sleep in tents made of leafs and drink from the swamps," The firebender smiled softly. "A friend of mine lived in the slums before her family became rich off of her inventions,"

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Really? But weren't you royalty, wouldn't your mother put a stop to it?"

"Nah, Peridot and her family had already made a big name for themselves—"

Connie gaped. "You were bestfriends with Peridot! She tried to kill us like a thousand times,"

"We weren't bestfriends," Ruby scratched the back of her neck nervously. "…I promised Sapphire I wouldn't tell this story without her hearing it—"

Pearl shoved past the two, glaring. "Can we stop with the storytelling; I want to get there before dark,"

"…about that," Ruby stuttered, tugging on her curly hair nervously. "It's actually getting really dark and my flames can guide us but I wouldn't be able to tell apart quicksand and it could cost us our lives. And it's too late to turn back, so—"

Connie cheered. "Camping! I'll make a tent, I used to do this all the time back home! But with ice," The thirteen year old immediately began collecting large leafs and sticks. "Ruby you start the fire,"

Pearl stomped her foot, leaving a print in the murky ground. "Absolutely not, I did not sign up for this; there is no way I am sharing a tent with her!" She thrust her finger in Ruby's direction, causing the firebender to flinch.

Connie, not liking the airbenders tone, tossed two big leafs at Pearl's feet; speaking monotone (something Sapphire taught her). "Then you can make your own tent, Ruby and I can share,"

Pearl huffed, glaring at the equally shocked firebender. "Fine, as long as I'm far away from you; but in the morning, you better get me to the stupid village and back to our camp." She slapped at her face, growling. "Stupid bugs! Stupid firenation, stupid quicksand, stupid…" She trailed off as she began gathering supplies for her tent.

Ruby sighed, snatching firewood from the ground.

* * *

"This fish is really good," Connie complemented, swallowing the last bit of her food. "How'd you learn to cook fish so well, miss 'I have maids to help me do everything'?"

Ruby snickered, poking the fire with a stick. "My dad taught me a lot when my mother was off being a dictator," She glanced at Pearl who had a small fire that would surely go out soon, she looked cold. "…maybe we should give her some of our food—"

Connie frowned. "Why are you always doing this?"

"Huh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

Connie shrugged. "No matter how mean Pearl and I are to you, you're always thinking of our needs somehow. You lied to Steven just to save my friendship with him and you're doing all of this to make Pearl get the closure she never had,"

"So why do you do it?" The swordsmen asked.

Ruby leaned her face into her palm, sighing. "We're not going to be able to stop my mother if we all hate each other, nothing is going to get accomplished. I don't care if you guys hate me now or even after we end this war, I just want to make sure that my mother doesn't tear apart another nation,"

Connie groaned. "See, you're so humble! Why can't Pearl see this, how come we can't make her—"

"You can't change what's inside people's hearts Connie," Ruby offered softly, the flickering fire reflecting in her eyes. "…trust me, I've tried,"

Connie, feeling a story coming along, grabbed another piece of fish and began nibbling on it.

"…go on,"

* * *

 _The large doors to the firelord's temple was pushed open by thirteen year old Ruby. The young teen was dressed in the appropriate royal silk robes; under that she wore a loose fitted red shirt with the firenation symbol on the front and black sweatpants that fell nicely over her bare-feet. Her curly hair was untamed, the headband was there but couldn't stop thick curls from spilling into her face._

 _Yellow Diamond sighed, rubbing her temples. "Ruby, you are a soon to be queen, can you not at least brush your hair?"_

 _Ruby swallowed, bowing before her mother. "Forgive me mother, I was sleeping when the maids awoke me and told me how you wanted to see me as soon as possible. I didn't have time to—"_

 _Her mother waved her off. "It's fine,"_

 _Ruby nodded, standing back up as her fingers itched at her side._

 _It has been three months since she beat Jasper in a dual before the entire royal family and their nation. If you were to ask her how she did it, she wouldn't be able to tell you; even she thought it was luck. Yep, it just happened to be luck that she knew how to redirect lightening after her father taught her how a few years ago before his death._

 _Jasper had been too busy learning how to make blue flames to learn how to redirect the most powerful form of fire. If they were still on good terms Ruby would have made a joke to her about it, but she feared Jasper would take her life if she mentioned it._

 _After Ruby won her mother had began to favor her once more and had started inviting her to meetings that Jasper used to attend. So she didn't have time to try out Peridot's new inventions or go to ember island players with Lapis to laugh at their awful skits anymore._

 _No, she was now first in line of receiving the firelord's title._

 _"I called you here to ask if you took care of our little problem," Her mother said, looking down at her from her high throne. "You can recall, the incident of those pesky airbenders west from here,"_

 _Ruby stilled, nodding. "Um, I can recall yes. I have not taken care of it yet, and I just…I'm sorry," She sighed. "Why am I supposed to send our best troops over to kill them off? They haven't done anything—"_

 _"Because I said so," Yellow Diamond said, quickly losing her temper. "Listen, I can understand that you're nervous about your first raid; Jasper was too when she was your age. But here's the thing, the avatar has been missing for years and therefore the world is ours for the taking,"_

 _"We are in the process of becoming the most powerful nation," She grinned. "And to become strong, you must crush those beneath you. So, I'll ask again,"_

 _Yellow Diamond glared at her, the fire around them wiping around wildly. "Do you recall?"_

 _"Yes, I recall," Ruby nodded, understanding fully. "…I'll take care of it tonight,"_

 _Yellow Diamond nodded. "You're well on your way to becoming like me one day,"_

 _"…am I?" Ruby asked, not giving her mother a chance to respond before she walked out of the room._

 _The fire jumped as she passed._

* * *

Connie frowned. "So you led the invasion?"

"Of course not," Ruby huffed, glaring at the fire. "I left that night, there wasn't really anything left for me. My father had already passed last year, Jasper hated me and Lapis and Peridot…I could do without them," She finished softly. "Sometimes you have to leave everything behind in order to do what's right,"

She looked at Connie. "I could accept leaving my friends but I couldn't live with the thought of millions of people's blood on my hands," She shook her head. "…how could I sleep at night after doing something like that?"

Connie shook her head. "I thought you were banished, that's what the posters—"

"My mother cares too much about her image and probably knew I would back out and made up that lie," Ruby explained. "I could have done it and then became firelord after my mother passed, but how would I look? Killing people for glory during my teenage years but them talking about equality during my adult years, it would have been foolish,"

Connie's eyes brightened. "That means, the very thing that Pearl is upset about you with…you didn't even take part in it! We have to—"

"I told you, Connie," Ruby muttered. "You can't change the way people see you. We can argue about how I didn't do it but at the end of the day I still knew about it, I could have prevented it but instead I saved myself and ran. I'm a coward—"

"You're the bravest person I've ever met," Connie stopped her, smiling. "You stood up for what was right, no matter how you look at it,"

Ruby gave a thankful smile, glancing at the dark sky. "We should get some sleep," She poked at the fire once more before rising to her feet; she offered the swordsmen a hand. "Come on kiddo,"

Connie accepted the hand without a second thought, grinning. "I'm not a kid, I'm a preteen!"

Pearl watched from her hidden spot behind the tree that was a few feet from the two who had now retired to their sizeable tent. The fire flickered softly in the night, the left over fish taunting her from the leaf that was used as a plate.

She sighed. "…"

* * *

Ruby bowed once more. "Thanks again,"

"Stop thanking me Ruby," The old lady scowled. "Any friend of Peridot's is like family to me, so take the stupid blanket and leave before I change my mind and rat you out for a profit!" Her words were harsh but the soft smile on her lips showed her true intentions.

Ruby scratched the back of her neck, chuckling. "Of course,"

"Don't forget us," The woman said, more seriously. "When you become firelord,"

Ruby nodded. "I won't, I'll be different than she is; I promise,"

Pearl, hugging her blanket close, watched the older woman smile brighter. Her eyes trailed over the other village folk who, despite hiding in their tents, also smiled honorably toward the firebender.

"Ruby used to hang out here all the time," Connie said, almost scaring the graceful airbender.

Pearl made a face. "B-but, these are the slums of the firenation. Royalty has no place here—"

"She doesn't care about stupid titles Pearl," Connie said, smiling softly as she watched Ruby hand over whatever money she had left to the older woman. "She wants equality just as much as we do. She gave up her title just to fight for what's right,"

Ruby walked over to them when she was finished, she sighed. "Alright, we should be home early if we leave now. Are you guys ready?"

Connie grinned, pulling the firebender by the arm and dragging her towards the road. "Yeah, how about another story while we walk?"

Ruby chuckled nervously. "How about you tell me a story this time?"

"Mhm," Connie hummed. "I have this funny one about Sapphire's first time waterbending. She nearly fell into a bank of water, it was hilarious!"

Ruby perked up, eyebrows raised. "…I'm listening,"

Pearl walked behind them slowly, listening to the stories they told from afar.

* * *

Steven floated down from where he had been talking to Sapphire on the roof, he grinned. "What took you guys so long?" His question was made irrelevant when he saw Pearl holding something. "Ooo, what'd you get?"

Pearl, smiling softly, held up the hand stitched quilt. "My mother knitted it,"

"What is it again?" Connie asked, confused.

Ruby crossed her arms, examining the fine craftsmanship. "It's a quilt, but this one tells a story," She noticed, pointing to the stitching. "…interesting,"

Steven perked up. "What story is it telling?"

Pearl bit her lower lip sheepishly. "About how my mother and father lived in the air temples peacefully before they had to send me away. They have a few panels about my life growing up and how they met each other," She smiled softly, holding back tears.

Connie pointed to the blank spots, frowning. "They didn't finish it,"

"I think they wanted Pearl to finish it," Sapphire commented as she joined the group, standing beside the firebender. "So she can tell her own story for the future generation,"

Steven grinned. "Cool, what are you going to write, or, stitch about?"

Pearl glanced at Ruby, smiling softly. "…about how a lot has changed from a few years ago and how some people aren't as bad as you thought they were." She looked back to the intrigued teens. "How about you two help me?"

Connie and Steven cheered, quickly dragging Pearl inside where they searched for a needle and thread, ready to add more to the quilt.

Sapphire hummed. "I'm guessing the trip went well?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not really, we had to sleep in the woods for a night. I was sure she hated me a few hours ago,"

"Did you tell her another story?" Sapphire suggested.

"No, I just told Connie—" Ruby frowned. "…unless,"

Sapphire smirked. "I don't know wither to be angry at Pearl for ease dropping or at you for telling another story without me."

Ruby shrugged. "I'll tell you about it another time, but Connie did tell me about your first waterbending fail."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Sapphire groaned.

"No," Ruby grinned. "No you aren't,"

* * *

 **I know I make a lot of them in this story but man, I love flashbacks. I'm thinking of Sapphire having one next chapter, any objections?**


	13. Dark Arts

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 13: Dark Arts**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 20, 1245_

 _Okay, it's official; Sapphire is definitely not feeling like herself lately. I know, how can Sapphire be acting any different; she barely speaks a word and when she does it's soft and fleeting. But I've known my cousin for years and she's never been this distant. Usually she keeps to herself, inside the group, and mumbles a few agreeing words or bickers softly at Pearl and Amethyst to stop fighting._

 _But lately she doesn't say anything._

 _Like, last night Amethyst and Pearl got into this huge argument about which element is the best and Sapphire didn't do anything to try and calm them down. It's like she wasn't even aware of it. But luckily Steven was there with his calming Avatar wisdom._

 _I think Ruby and I are the only ones who have noticed the change. From time to time Ruby gives me a worried glance, silently asking if my cousin is okay. And to be honest, I don't know; she's never been like this._

 _She just stares off into space, she's in her own world…I wonder what she's thinking about._

* * *

Connie closed her journal apprehensively before placing it under its protector. She winced at the rain that began pouring down harder than before when it was a soft drizzle.

She bit her bottom lip, worried.

"Don't worry," Steven said from where he was meditating on the floor, eyes closed. "Sapphire is one of the best waterbenders I've ever known, she can handle a little rain."

Connie huffed. "It's not just the rain, Steven, they're in the bowels of the firenation! There are wanted posters of Ruby everywhere and—"

"And Ruby has been living there her entire life, I'm sure she knows the best hidden routes," Steven said, sighing softly before opening his dark brown eyes; he grinned. "It was your idea, to have Sapphire and Ruby go into the city to get us more supplies; we're stocked up pretty good though, so what are you trying to accomplish?"

Connie shrugged. "Sapphire just…I think she needs some time to take a breather."

"You've noticed too then?" Steven wondered, shocking her once again with how much he actually knew opposed to him acting oblivious; must be part of the Avatar appeal. "I don't know what's wrong and I haven't tried to ask, it's not my place,"

"Then whose place is it?" Connie asked, wondering if she had done the wrong thing.

Steven smiled softly. "Well, Ruby has done a good job with getting the rest of us to relax; maybe she can help Sapphire out too." He leaped up from where he was sitting and stretched. "I hope she does it soon because I really miss Sapphire's cooking,"

Connie shuddered, thinking about having to suffer through Pearl's burned fish for another night.

"You and I both,"

* * *

Ruby bowed politely to the old woman as she finished paying for the sack of fruit she purchased. "Thank you," She gave a soft smile before walking over to the waterbender, she plucked out a bright green apple. "Alright, fruit is covered, now we just need some fire-flakes for Amethyst," She noted, crossing of the imaginary list in her mind.

Sapphire nodded. "Where do we get those again?"

"Just over there, not too far a walk," Ruby mumbled, glancing around the town for any wanted posters. "…I think we're safe here, it's a small town and they don't hear much form the richer part of the firenation." She glanced over at the unusually mute teen beside her, she frowned. "Are you okay?"

Sapphire answered slowly, as if she were pulled out of conceit. "…just, I have a lot on my mind,"

"Silver piece for your thought?" Ruby asked smoothly; she sighed softly when the other girl didn't say anything. "Come on, I give you stories about my life all the time. Plus you promised to share a story with me one day, how about today?"

The waterbender fiddled with the loose strand on her fire nation dress, she complied. "It was exactly ten years from today; I was seven when it happened,"

Ruby quickly noted their age similarities before listening to the story with rapt attention.

* * *

 _Small feet slid with ease on the smooth snow, bended into multiple sidewalks, in the Northern Water Tribe. Short hair, only up to the child's neck, whipped around wildly as she ran towards the house made of snow._

 _"Mommy, I'm back," She cheered as she shoved the door open before slowly closing it; she smiled at the twenty-five year old woman who was preparing soup in a large family pot. "I got the seal skins from uncle Dewy just like you asked," She carefully placed the neatly folded, dark, skins on the floor near the door._

 _Her mother, holding a striking resemblance to her daughter, smiled softly; she brushed away a stray hair that escaped her tight braid. "Thank you snowflake," She finished stirring the soup and nodded towards the bowls that were on the kitchen table. "Grab a bowl so I can fix you a plate, you must be famished,"_

 _Sapphire obeyed her mother, also grabbing a bowl for the older woman; she stopped to stand beside her mother who began fixing their food. "…I've been practicing," She said, barely able to hold her joy._

 _Her mother grinned, a special glint in her baby blue eyes. "You have? What did you learn from Dewey today, hmm?"_

 _Sapphire grabbed her bowl, sitting down on the animal furs and began to sip her soup. "I learned how to do the water whip and he taught me about how much the moon affects our bending," She swallowed, fidgeting in her seat nervously. "…he also mentioned something about blood bending and—"_

 _Her mother gave her a look. "Sapphire, you know what I've told you about that; it's evil,"_

 _"…but powerful," Sapphire mumbled under her breath._

 _The older woman gave her daughter a look. "Too powerful to get into the wrong hands, Sapphire; maybe you can learn it when you're older,"_

 _Sapphire shrugged, silently sipping her dinner._

 _They didn't speak about it anymore that night._

* * *

 _"But my mom told me I couldn't learn it until I got older," Sapphire told her teacher as she sat down beside the older man._

 _Dewy patted the child on her head, smiling. "What my little sister doesn't know won't hurt her, besides, blood bending is one of the most powerful arts of waterbending; it can be used during battle and espionage attacks, very helpful."_

 _"Mom told me it was evil," Sapphire lowered her head, looking down at her hands._

 _Her uncle stood up, offering her his hand. "Not if you use it for a good cause," He hefted the little girl up, holding her hand, and led her to the secluded side of the ice bank. "Sapphire, one day some really bad guys are going to be coming for our family and when that happens I want you to be able to protect yourself. Your mother and I won't always be there,"_

 _Sapphire looked down at the snow beneath her feet, she sniffed. "…I know, I'll be ready,"_

 _"I know you will," Dewy smiled softly before hardening his features, he released her hand and plucked out a stray rat from his pocket. "Before you blood bend humans, you have to start small,"_

 _Sapphire flinched when her uncle twisted the rats' limbs, hearing the unpleasant screech it released in return. 'It's an evil art…' Her mother's words ran through her head._

 _"Now," Dewy said, releasing the rat from its encumber and letting it run freely but not too far. "The reason why we can bend blood is because of the water inside of us, the human body is composed of 65% water. That's why we are starting with small creatures, then once you're strong enough we can work you up,"_

 _The long haired girl nodded, pointing her hand to the rat. "…"_

 _"Feel the water inside him, use that to your advantage," Dewy cheered on._

 _Sapphire bit her lower lip, frowning. "It just feels wrong," She dropped her hand, feeling her body shake and shiver. "Controlling someone without their permission, I don't want to force them to do something they don't want,"_

 _"But it's okay if the firenation does it to us?"_

 _Sapphire whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "No, it's not! That's why we shouldn't stoop to their level, if we want a change then it has to start here!" She backed away from her uncle, using her glove clothed hand to whip away her tears. "Two wrongs don't make a right, Uncle Dewy,"_

 _"You have to get rid of the hate in your heart," She mumbled before running back towards the village._

* * *

 _The next few days followed with Sapphire nervously going back to her Uncle and training as promised, careful to sidestep him every time he mentioned blood bending. He still hadn't accepted her wish to not learn the forbidden art, but he didn't force her to learn it but he did teach her small things related to it each day; she could agree to learning those things, as long as they never came together.  
_

 _"That's all for today," Dewy said, watching the little girl bow to him before running out. "..." He sighed._

 _Sapphire was two feet from her house when she suddenly stopped, a black piece of snow had fallen onto her nose; she frowned. "Black snow?" She looked around the Northern Water Tribe and saw the defiled snow falling everywhere, along with everyone shuffling into their homes quickly._

 _The smaller girl spotted a fire nation ship at the bank of their iceberg, she gasped. "Mom!" She dropped her waterbending scroll and shoved the drapes to her home open. "Mommy!"_

 _Her mother smiled nervously at her daughter, she shoved herself away from a large unknown man. "Sapphire, sweetie, go back with Uncle Dewy,"_

 _"Are you one of the waterbenders, little warrior?" The grotesque man asked with a haunting sneer._

 _Sapphire, immediately taking an un-liking to the man, frowned. "Leave my mom alone!"_

 _"Sapphire-" Her mother tried to intervene but the guard shoved her back to the floor._

 _He spat near her before turning back to the smaller child. "What are you going to do about it, peasant?"_

 _"Meanie," Sapphire spat out as if it were the most viscous word in the world before lifting her hands and pushing them back down in a fluid motion._

 _Her mother shook her head. "Sapphire, no!"_

 _It was too late, suddenly a large bundle of ice fell upon the guard, causing his knees to buckle and him to fall to the ground. "You little brat!" He snarled, trying to shove the heavy ice off of him but to no avail._

 _"Snowflake, come here," Her mother called out, running to her daughter as she side stepped the man stuck in place. "Don't scare me like that, you could have gotten yourself killed," In her mothers distraction, the guard had disentangled himself from the snow; he lifted his sword._

 _"No!" Sapphire screamed, throwing her right hand in the air._

 _The sound of metal clashing to the ground and a startled gasp filled the air. Sapphire's mother swallowed thickly, slowly turning around with wide blue eyes as she scrambled away from the soldier who was suddenly frozen in place; his body was twitching as he tried to gain control of his motor functions._

 _"D-devil, filthy devil child!" He accused._

 _Sapphire, snapping out of her senses, released him and fell to her knees. "I'm... I didn't..." She looked down at her shaking hands, her breathing unsteady._

 _"Dewy!" Sapphire's mother said, relieved. "He's over there," She pointed to the soldier who was slowly gaining his strength._

 _"Over there men," Dewy pointed towards the native man, letting his fellow waterbenders know who to reprimand. "Lock him in the cellar and then we'll look around some more for anyone else who got off the ship," The men nodded, Dewy glanced over at the distraught girl who was a shivering mess in her mothers arms._

 _"I didn't mean to..." Sapphire cried, digging her nails into her mothers robes._

 _She hushed her daughter, pulling her close. "I know sweetie, I know,"_

 _All the while she was glaring at her brother._

* * *

Ruby swallowed. "Was that the invasion where your mother was killed?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, that happened later on when I was old enough to fight but not nearly as strong enough to take on Jasper. She didn't kill me because my Uncle came to the rescue again, they took as many waterbenders as they could before leaving; they managed to hide me and some of the younger benders alike,"

Sapphire ran a hand through her hair. "The next day I left to the Southern water tribe to train other benders there, I didn't want to stand still and do nothing. My family needed me but I knew I wasn't meant to stay there, plus they had other benders to protect them there,"

"Then you met up with Connie and found Steven," Ruby concluded with a smile. "And now you're on your way to ending this war with us," She held out her hand, grinning.

"But I still blood bended," Sapphire refused her hand, getting up herself and walking past the confused firebender. "It's an evil art and now it's part of me, something I can never get rid of."

Ruby looked away, she scratched the back of her neck. "...I'm sorry, I don't know how to comfort you right now. If it was something with parents or bending I could but not with something like this," She frowned. "But just because you blood bended doesn't mean you're a bad person, you're one of the nicest people I know!"

Sapphire shrugged, her back turned to the other girl. "So, it doesn't mean-"

"It means," Ruby placed a comforting hand on the other girls shoulder, eyes filled with something undefinable. "It means that blood bending doesn't define you. I'm Yellow Diamonds daughter but I'm nothing like her and I refuse to be,"

Ruby turned the other girl around, her eyes remaining soft as the other girl remained impassive. "You chose your fate, don't ever let this evil thing define you because you're more than that; so much more,"

Sapphire let out a quiet sob, letting her tears finally fall. Ruby immediately pulled her friend into a tight embrace, welcoming the warmth brought on by the usually cold girl.

"...we're causing a scene, everybody is starring," Sapphire mumbled through thick locks, trying to pull away but was stopped when the firebender held on tighter.

Ruby whispered, her warm breath blowing over her ear causing her to shiver. "Let them,"

Sapphire, flushing, smiled softly and snuggled deeper into the embrace.

* * *

Connie hit herself on the head with an angry groan. "How can I forget today, it's one of the most tragic things that's ever happened to her! She's told me a dozen times about how she learned how to blood bend, I am the worst cousin in the world!"

Steven patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she seems fine," He gestured to Sapphire who was walking into the camp with Ruby beside her carrying the bags.

"...she seems happier," Connie observed, frowning as Ruby mumbled something causing her cousin to burst into a fit of giggles; Ruby grinned at the laughing girl, a certain spark in her gaze. "No way, she's magic or something,"

Amethyst wiggled her eye brows. "Or maybe, Sapphire got a little..." She trailed off only to be nudged by Pearl. "What, I'm just saying. Maybe Sapphire finally made a move,"

They watched Ruby give Sapphire a fleeting hug goodbye before handing her the bags and walking towards them. "Hey guys," She smiled brightly at them.

"Hey," Connie mumbled, slightly upset about how Ruby could always cheer her cousin up with ease. "So, how'd you get her to calm down?"

"Oh, she just told me about it and I just let her know that it doesn't define who she is," Ruby shrugged. "She's too amazing to let something like that get to her," She concluded with a sappy smile as she glanced back to the girl who had begun making dinner.

Amethyst nodded. "That's nice and all but did she tell you something, you know, something that will change your friendship forever. Something that will help you two get closer?"

"Well, I did learn more about her and her past," Ruby shrugged. "But I'm sure it'll make our friendship even stronger if that's what you're wondering,"

Connie and the others groaned, even Steven was shaking his head.

Amethsyt sighed, patting the firebender on the back in pity. "You're so oblivious,"

Ruby frowned, just as she was about to question it everyone walked away. "...what's their problem?"

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while but here's a little something, hope you liked it.**


	14. Trust

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 14: Trust**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 25, 1245_

 _I haven't written in my journal for five days, I've just been so busy with training lately. Sapphire started helping me during my sessions, summoning water dummies and sometimes we go against each other one on one; but I've never come close to beating her._

 _My curiosity got the best of me; I asked her why she had begun hanging out with me lately. Most of the time she's either with Ruby or, no, she's just always with Ruby actually. But she just said something about how close Amethyst and Ruby have been getting, and how she wants to give them room to bond._

 _She didn't seem upset about it so I dropped the subject. Amethyst, along with Sapphire and Steven, was one of the first people to accept her in our group so it's about time they started hanging out. It also takes a huge load off of Pearl; I haven't heard them bicker in days so maybe this is a good thing?_

 _Besides; what could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

Connie closed her journal and slid it under her bed quickly as she jumped up and ran out of her room. Her footsteps echoed in the narrow hallway as she ran past the empty rooms that belonged to her other friends; they were probably off doing their own things right now.

Aside from Sapphire who was patiently waiting for her by the lake to begin their daily training exercises, the others were running about in the Northern Air Temple.

Pearl might be walking around to make sure her ancestors temple wasn't being defiled, Steven could be either doing the workouts that Ruby gave to him or on his way to find Connie and show her some cool move he learned, and the other two…

Connie frowned.

"What's with the face?" A cool voice asked from in front of her, the fourteen year old jumped; she had been so lost in her thought that she hadn't noticed that she'd arrived at her destination. "What has you so jumpy?" Sapphire wondered with a slight smirk on her face as she casually bended the water around her with ease.

Connie shifted in her spot, she shrugged. "I don't know, I was just wondering what Amethyst and Ruby do all day. They always come back late at night for dinner and whenever we ask them about it they always shrug it off or make a joke to drive us away from the subject," She crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you aren't just a little bit curious?"

"I respect their privacy," Sapphire simply said, no emotion or care in the world. "Come on, don't you want to practice? A few more weeks from today and we won't have much time,"

Connie huffed. "I want to find out where Amethyst and Ruby go in the afternoons,"

"Connie," Sapphire gave her a look, which most people wouldn't notice past her bangs but being her cousin Connie caught it quickly. "Remember when you thought Ruby was up to no good and decided to follow them to Fire Island, and you almost died?"

The younger girl opened her mouth to protest but her cousin stopped her.

"You're fourteen, going on fifteen in five days," Sapphire dropped her mass of water and walked by her cousin. "You'll learn that sometimes you can't change things in the past, but you can learn from them. Don't make the same mistakes or the same accusations,"

Connie groaned; sick of her cousin always being right. "…fine," She jogged to catch up with the older girl. "…what were we working on last night?"

Sapphire smiled. "Defense,"

* * *

Amethyst grinned reassuringly, patting the older teen on the back as they quietly stalked through the woods and towards the nearby campsite. "Don't worry; tomorrow we'll definitely get it right,"

"Yeah," Ruby mumbled under her breath, barely aware that the earthbender was touching her. "There are a few holes in our plan but I think it should work if we add a few more things," She lowered her voice as they got closer to their friends who were at the campfire eating dinner. "…not a word about this, remember,"

"Yeah, of course," Amethyst nodded.

Pearl looked up from her soup; she watched as Amethyst sat beside her while Ruby sat across from them beside a now blushing Sapphire. They both made themselves a bowl and began eating; when it remained quiet Pearl huffed.

"Seriously?" The skinny girl frowned, dropping her bowl into the dirt. "We're all going to ignore the fact that these two come back super late every night with dirt stains and fire burns on their clothes,"

Amethyst frowned. "I was practically born in the dirt,"

"And I'm always burning my clothes when I practice," Ruby mumbled, not looking at the skinny girl; she was used to Pearl's accusations against her. "Did you make this?" Ruby questioned the waterbender, as if she even had to ask.

Sapphire nodded. "Why, do you not like it?"

"It's freaking amazing!" Amethyst said before the firebender could, as she jumped up for seconds.

Pearl huffed. "We're getting off topic. I can't be the only one who is curious to where you two go. We're a team, what happened to not keeping secrets?"

"Privacy is just as important, Pearl," Steven, the all knowing Avatar, said from beside an uneasy Connie. "You have to learn to trust before you can learn to be honest," He mumbled, gaining a soft glance from Ruby before she looked down at her soup.

The firebender stood up. "I'm tired, I'm going to head to my room a little early but I'll see you later,"

"Oh," Amethyst grabbed her bowl, jumping up to follow the firebender. "I'll turn in early too! Later guys,"

Connie groaned, holding onto her legs so she wouldn't be tempted to run after them. She just didn't know how Steven and Sapphire could do it; give everyone the benefit of the doubt.

"They're up to something," Pearl narrowed her eyes. "And I'm going to find out, are you coming with me Connie? They leave right before sun rise so that'll give us time to follow behind them,"

Steven sighed from beside her and Sapphire remained quiet but her lips had moved to form a straight line.

"…I…" Connie groaned, scratching the back of her neck. "…maybe we should just leave them alone?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, surprised at her confession, even Sapphire seemed shocked.

Connie shifted under their eyes, glaring at the dirt. "Last time we got into a lot of trouble for following Ruby and Steven, we almost lost our lives for being so impulsive. I don't know what they're up to but I do know that they'll think they can't come to us if we keep treating them like criminals,"

"So you're saying we should let th—"

Connie interrupted Pearl, lashing out almost. "I'm saying that they're our teammates and I would keep secrets too if this is how you reacted!" The fourteen year old stood up and ran towards the rooms.

Steven got up to follow, not before giving Pearl a hurt look.

"…what?" Pearl mumbled, leaning her face into her hand as Sapphire began cleaning up. "Aren't you going to yell at me too or give me a dirty look? I probably deserve it,"

Sapphire shrugged. "Yeah, but that wouldn't solve anything. The only thing I can do is offer you a hand and give you some advice on how to apologize to them tomorrow," She smiled.

Pearl nodded, accepting the hand before helping the waterbender cleanup.

* * *

It was dinner time once again when Amethyst came running towards the camp fire, alone. The skinny airbender curiously watched as the earthbender whispered something into Sapphire's ear. Pearl swore she had never seen the waterbender jump up so fast or show so much emotion.

Despite the heavy bangs hanging in her face, Pearl could see the impassive girls lips scrunch up and her eye brows curve into a frown.

"I'll be right back," Sapphire said hurriedly over her shoulder, not sparing them another glance as she followed Amethyst away from the camp and towards the woods.

Pearl crossed her arms and looked towards the other two younger teens who were somewhat oblivious. Steven simply continued to eat his noodles and Connie innocently plucked on the stray strands on her sweatpants; she would occasionally glance over her shoulder anxiously, letting Pearl know she was just as curious.

But she wanted to give her friends privacy.

"Really, we're going to pretend that nothing is wrong right now?" Pearl mumbled, glaring at them as they each shrugged and went on with their business. "…alright,"

The skinny woman continued to eat her dinner. "If you're fine with it, I am too," She said sarcastically.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Sapphire asked, anxiety in her voice, as she moved a bundle of water over to rest on Ruby's knee to heal the injury. "And don't say you were practicing, there is no way you could have done this much damage,"

The firebender's right knee was gashed right under her knee cap. Large clumps of blood mixed with dirt stained the soon to be infected leg. It seemed as if something had been jammed into it, searching to reach the bone even.

"W-well," Amethyst fiddled with her fingers nervously, straightening up when Sapphire glared at her.

Sapphire paused in her healing to scowl at the younger girl. "Don't lie to me,"

"It isn't her fault," Ruby hissed out, wrapping an arm around Sapphire so she wouldn't pass out from the pain; Sapphire may be an amazing healer but she couldn't numb the pain. "It was my idea…" She mumbled, wiping the sweat off her brow and licking her dry lips.

Sapphire relaxed, noticing Ruby's condition; now was not the time to yell.

"…what happened?" Sapphire asked just above a whisper, watching the bleeding begin to come to a stop slowly. "Does this have anything to do with you two disappearing at night?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it's a crazy idea now that I think about it…I was stupid to think—"

"You're not stupid," Sapphire grumbled angrily, earning a strange look from the firebender. "…I won't judge you, just tell me what you guys were up to,"

Ruby gave her a small nod.

Amethyst, feeling like she didn't belong, walked backwards. "I'll be at the campfire—and you're not listening," She mumbled, watching the older teens talk quietly to each other. "You two really need to just kiss and make out already," She said loudly, not even getting a reaction from the two.

The earthbenders fleeting footsteps didn't reach Ruby's ears as she continued to speak. "I was planning on sneaking my friend, Peridot, out of the firenation and bringing her here. She and I have been writing letters to each other a lot lately,"

"And before you go crazy," Ruby held her hand up in defense. "I mailed them to her family in the fire nation slums where the letters couldn't be traced or wouldn't seem as suspicious. A lot of the guards already know her family lives there so they wouldn't peg it as strange for her to send so many letters their daily,"

Sapphire hummed. "So you and Amethyst have been sneaking out to the slums just to get some mail?"

"No," Ruby shook her head, wincing as the waterbender grabbed some wrapping and begun tying it around her injury tightly. "Er…no, I went to get the mail myself; I got another letter when I was taking Pearl and Connie down there. Peridot said that she's not allowed to leave the royal palace, not even to visit her family, her mom is keeping her on a tight leash lately,"

Sapphire finished wrapping the knee that was slowly swelling. "That's weird, why are they trying to keep her locked up like that?"

"No clue," Ruby shrugged, removing her arm from the taller girl in order to lean back on her hands. "Peridot can't reveal much because the guards read the mail before sending it to other nations,"

The waterbender frowned. "Then why are you trying to sneak her out? It seems like they're doing their best to keep her there and she isn't being treated terrible,"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Peridot hates living in the firenation; she's completely with me when I talk about not taking innocent lives for corrupt power. She even went as far to suggest she join our side,"

"…can we trust her?"

Ruby grinned. "Peridot has been a close friend of mine for years, she's definitely trust worthy. And if she's on our side, we can put some of her weapons to use," Her grin widened. "Those weapons are so cool, too,"

"Wait, what about all those times she attacked us?" Sapphire frowned, her voice very accusative. "It seemed like she was very pro firenation when she blasted Amethyst in the face with her laser fingers multiple times,"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "O-okay, so she's a little bad with first impressions—but! But," She continued when Sapphire gave her a look. "But she's in the same boat with me, understand. If you were living under Yellow Diamonds house with everyone watching you, then you'd do a lot of stuff that you wouldn't want to,"

"My mo—Yellow Diamond," Ruby snarled. "Made a mistake by letting me leave on my own, but she's learned from it. After my betrayal, she's going to make sure that no one else can embarrass her ever again,"

Sapphire was quiet for a few minutes as she tried to take everything in.

Peridot was supposed to be the enemy, how could they just trust her so easily after all the trouble she had caused them. Sapphire glanced over at Ruby who was still giving her a placid look; she was impassive, letting the waterbender know that she wouldn't try to influence her decision.

Peridot was evil, how could they trust her? What if she tricked them and really led the firenation to them?

Everything in Sapphire's mind was telling her to refuse, but her heart.

"…okay," She mumbled, causing Ruby to look up in surprise. "What's the plan?"

If Ruby could change, why couldn't Peridot?

* * *

"Are you insane?" Pearl accused. "You want us to break one of our most notorious enemies out of the one nation that has a warrant for our arrest? No, my mistake, they don't have warrants; they just want our heads on a stick!"

Amethyst crossed her arms from where she stood at Ruby's left side. "It's not too crazy of an idea, P. Hell, we've got the Firelord's daughter teaching the Avatar to firebend,"

Steven nodded from his spot on the floor, but remained silent.

Connie frowned, walking up to Ruby and pointing to her leg. "What happened to your knee?"

"I bet Peridot did it to her during the 'rescue' plan," Pearl scoffed.

"It did happen during our rescue plan but it wasn't Peridot," Ruby mumbled, not at all taken back by Pearl's attitude towards her. "I have a clear map of the firenation grounds after years of living there, I wrote to Peridot about getting her near the gates and she tried to warn me about new traps that they had but I didn't listen,"

"I knew there were underground traps which is why I brought Amethyst with me to sense them for me," She gestured to the earthbender. "But then we came across the bank of water, I thought I could manage if I used my flames as a light but I didn't count on there being traps in the water either."

Amethyst flinched at the memory. "They were sensitive to movement, so when she barely grazed it then a metal pipe emerged and jammed her in the knee; but she didn't even scream, that part was cool," She grinned.

Ruby shrugged. "My mother thought it was a sign of weakness to make any sound that resembled pain, I flinch and wince but I never scream."

Sapphire made a mental note to test that theory in the future.

Pearl shivered. "…do we really want another person with terror stories from their childhood with Yellow Diamond to scar us for life?"

"Ooh," Connie jumped up excitedly. "Do you think Peri will tell us some stories?"

Pearl frowned. "We already have nicknames? We don't even know if—no, I am positive that we aren't breaking our necks to get someone who will probably betray us!"

"She won't," Ruby frowned, rubbing her temples in aggravation. "She's a good friend of mine,"

Pearl crossed her arms. "Your definition of good friends include Lapis Lazuli and Peridot; not helping your case,"

"There are too many things that could go wrong," Steven spoke up suddenly, causing everyone to watch as he stood up. "We'll have to change things up," He grinned, earning a small smile from Sapphire and a shocked on from Ruby.

This kid was too nice.

Pearl whined. "Steven, you can't be serious!"

"Ruby's right, if we can get Peridot on our side then we'll have a great advantage for the battle," Steven concluded, hands on his hips. "You couldn't do it alone but together we can pull this off. But don't go off on your own next time, just trust that we've all got your back,"

He nudged Pearl in the stomach.

The skinny airbender straightened up, she cleared her throat. "…I suppose…it wouldn't be awful to have up to date technology on our side,"

Ruby was taken back when Amethyst slapped her on the back, causing her to hop on one leg to avoid further injury to the other; Sapphire glared at the earthbender.

"Let's get to work then!" The chubby girl cheered. "Operation rescue Peri is a go!"

Ruby smiled softly. "This is nice,"

"What?" Sapphire questioned.

Ruby shrugged. "…having somewhat of a family that trusts you and will risk everything to help you, I guess I missed out on that when I was younger."

"…well," Sapphire gave her a soft smile. "Better late than never,"

Ruby grinned. "Yeah,"

* * *

 **Time to bring back Peridot! I'm kind of excited because I've never given her a speaking role, not even through the flashbacks. There will be many flashbacks with Peridot once they get to her, but probably not the next chapter; but definitely after that one.**

 **Hope you liked this Chapter and please review, thanks.**


	15. Are We There Yet?

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 15: Are We There Yet?**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 30, 1245_

 _Operation save Peridot is definitely a go. We've spent five days trying to make our escape plan perfect, we wouldn't want something to go wrong and not have a back up. That's why we've been thinking about every possible thing that can affect our mission._

 _Despite this being super dangerous, I can't wait to meet Peridot but on better circumstances of course. Ruby…actually, now that I'm thinking about it, Ruby hasn't told us one story about Peridot where she was a regular person. I wish she would, just so I can get some background about Peridot._

 _Maybe then I can look at her like a normal person opposed to a benevolent firebending foe._

* * *

Connie closed her journal and slid it into her bag that rested beside her in Lion's saddle, she smiled. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Not yet," Ruby mumbled, looking down at the light clouds in the sky from her spot beside the waterbender. "It'll take a while for us to get there, especially if we're planning on getting there at night. I sent Peridot a letter in advance telling her to come out and meet me in the forest, that way when I go to retrieve her the rest of you should be safe,"

The curly haired girl looked them all in the eye, expression serious. "…if I don't come back in fifteen minutes then leave without me, I can't risk you guys getting caught."

Amethyst frowned. "No way, we're not leaving—"

"It's fine Amethyst, you guys would be killed on the spot or separated in prison awaiting a proper death sentence," Ruby spoke honestly. "…if I'm captured then I'll find a way out," She smiled reassuringly.

Pearl nodded stiffly, unsure. "Okay, we'll wait fifteen minutes but you're still not going in alone,"

"I'll go with you," Sapphire said softly, earning a stifled laugh from Amethyst who was jabbed in the stomach by Connie and Pearl. "I can protect myself and if one of us gets hurt I can use my healing powers,"

Ruby bit her lower lip, looking at the waterbender worriedly. "…I don't want you to get hurt," Sapphire felt her cheeks light up and then just as quickly, her stomach dropped; Ruby looked at the others. "I don't want any of you to get hurt,"

Amethyst shook her head. "Don't worry about us,"

"Yeah don't, we all know that you wouldn't let anything happen to us Ruby," Steven said, leaning on the edge of the saddle to look at them from where he was guiding Lion. "We trust you,"

Ruby nodded sheepishly when she earned reassuring smiles from the others, including Pearl.

Connie picked this moment to bring up something she had been meaning to ask. "We barely know anything about Peridot. It would be nice if we could get some background information about her so we can see where she comes from, that way she'll just be sweet little Peri instead of the notorious Peridot whose tried to kill us dozens of times," She ended sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned nervously.

Steven squealed. "Story time!"

"Yes," Sapphire added, voice monotone, with a small smile. "You've told us a story about almost everyone but her,"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "There really isn't much to tell but I guess I can start from the day I first started hanging out with her. It was shortly after Jasper and Lapis had begun getting really close so I was left out most of the time,"

Connie grabbed some of the offered fire-flakes from Amethyst and listened. "…"

* * *

 _Seven year old Ruby cheered as she jumped out of the royal carriage that had dropped her off in the Fire Nation Slums. Her driver had gotten off of the horse to open the door for the Fire Nation Princess._

 _"Thanks for driving me Neil," Ruby smiled up at the dark haired man._

 _Neil bowed politely. "Anytime your majesty," He looked around the land of the firenation slums with his nose turned up. "…I will return shortly, I have a few errands to run for your mother but I will be back soon. Please don't go too far," He begged, not wanting to get another lecture from her father; then again, it was better than a meeting with the Queen._

 _"I won't," Ruby admitted, gesturing to a small hunt a few feet away. "I'll be at Peridot's house if you need me,"_

 _Without another word they each went their separate ways. Thankfully Neil didn't have to worry about the princess's safety, people knew better than to lay a hand on her. It helped that Ruby was beginning to become a great firebender, thanks to the lessons her father had began giving her._

 _Jasper was too wrapped up in Lapis, so Ruby found herself either learning new moves with her father or meeting up with Peridot to test her inventions. Yellow Diamond actually got rid of Ruby's royal guards a few months ago when she peeked into their training sessions and saw her youngest daughter almost redirect lightening._

 _Even when the powerful spark shot her across the room Ruby jumped up with a goofy smile. Now, Yellow Diamond punished them severely whenever they tried to assist her children with anything; she believed they could only get stronger if placed in a dire situation._

 _Neil didn't agree but he didn't dare voice his opinions, he very much liked to be alive._

 _"Peridot," Ruby called out, opening the old wooden door without knocking. "Hey—whoa, what kind of cool contraption are you cooking up now?" She stepped over the scrapes of metal surrounding the ground; she leaned on her knees to get a closer look._

 _The seven year old fixed her glasses as they began slipping. "It's a fake arm for my neighbor; his arm was amputated during the war,"_

 _Peridot was wearing a slightly ripped brown baggy shirt and similar pants to match, opposed to Ruby who was wearing royal silk clothing. The prodigy engineer had a large bush of hair that was standing up, wild and unmanageable; almost triangular shaped._

 _Ruby smiled, dropping to sit beside the girl. "You should make some stuff for my mother, she needs some new blue prints for war tanks and she'd pay you," She glanced at the girl. "You could even move into our palace, we have so many free rooms," She leaned back against her hands lazily, stretching out the word 'so' like any other child would._

 _"…it gets pretty lonely,"_

 _Peridot stopped tinkering with the arm, she nodded. "Yeah, it gets lonely over here too. I'm an only child and all the kids here think I'm weird," She huffed, tossing the arm on the ground angrily. "They hate my inventions—"_

 _"Well, they're dumb," Ruby said with ease, a carefree grin on her face. "I know your inventions will change things and I think you should move your market somewhere else that has more to offer, like pay. What else do you have to lose?" She asked._

 _The inventor shrugged. "It would be nice to give my family something more, but I don't know about moving into the palace with you guys. I can barely stand Jasper as it is," She rolled her eyes at the thought of that arrogant jerk._

 _Ruby snickered. "She's not that bad, plus she's too busy with Lapis to pay attention to anything else,"_

 _"So I'm your second choice then, hm?" Peridot raised an eyebrow, not even upset about it._

 _"Basically." Ruby replied easily, another teasing grin on her face. "But I would still have come visit you today even if they were paying attention to me, I have a request."_

 _The poor girl crossed her arms. "…what are you going on about now? If it's the wings, forget it I can't make you fly—"_

 _"No, it's different. And I can totally hover in the air for about two minutes now," Ruby informed her friend._

 _Peridot seemed impressed. "Two minutes," She nodded. "Your flames must be getting stronger, last time it was zero seconds and five minutes of you lying flat on your face." She snickered._

 _"Very funny, but back to my idea," Ruby jumped up very energetically. "Lasers, huge laser cannons that we can put on our tanks. They could wipe anything out in seconds," She finished, bouncing on her toes giddily._

 _"No,"_

 _Ruby deflated. "Aw, why not?"_

 _Peridot scoffed, as if it were even a question to ask. "Your mother would probably use those lasers for evil, she'd come after my village to test it out for fun and then take on the other nations." She leaned her face into the palm of her hand. "…that's why I refuse to show her how useful I am, she'd probably use me and then lock me away once I was—"_

 _"Don't talk about my mother like that," Ruby huffed, eyes set ablaze as she clenched her fist. "I know she isn't the nicest person in the world but she would never do that to you."_

 _Peridot frowned. "Why wouldn't she? You tell me all the time that she locks you and Jasper in the freezer even when you make simple mistakes, like forgetting which stupid fork to use at dinner."_

 _Man, did Ruby hate those fancy forks._

 _"It's a royal firenation thing—but look," Ruby took a calming breath. "You can trust me on this, as long as I'm around she won't lay a hand on you or this village," She smiled sheepishly. "I promise," She held out her hand for the other girl._

 _After a moment Peridot nodded, taking the offered hand. "…fine," She scratched the back of her head nervously. "If that's the case, then, I think lasers are a great idea,"_

 _Ruby's grin couldn't have been wider._

* * *

Steven leaned in closer to the rest of the group who were huddled in a circle as the firebender told them her story. "So she left to live with your family after that?"

Ruby shook her head. "It took a while for my mother to believe that _someone of such low class_ could be competent enough in engineering weapons for our army," The firebender said, mocking her mother's stern voice.

"Nice impression," Amethyst snickered, shoving more fire flakes into her mouth.

Connie, still wrapped up in the story, asked follow up questions. "Wait, if she didn't trust her then how did Peridot end up in your palace?"

"Oh," Steven gasped excitedly. "Did the laser idea come true?" He pouted when the curly haired girl shook her head. "Man…"

The firebender smiled softly. "There was too much involved into making them and we both knew my mother wouldn't use them for justice. So we came up with something painless, something that couldn't destroy entire nations," She rolled her eyes at the last part, knowing that's the first thing her mother would go for.

"Something like the security system around the fire nation palace," Sapphire said after minutes of remaining silent.

Ruby smiled, still amazed at how easy the waterbender could put two and two together. "Yeah, I helped Peridot design it to impress Yellow Diamond but in her letters Peridot told me that they've added some changes. She isn't the only person who works on the designs, a lot of things have changed," She whispered.

"That's why I have to be careful when I infiltrate the yard," Ruby mumbled, scratching the back of her neck as she plucked a rolled up piece of paper from out of her pocket. "These are the original blue prints Peridot and I made when we were younger; it depicts every trap, sensor detector, blind spot and—"

Amethyst couldn't help but ask. "Why would you have blind spots if you didn't want people sneaking in?"

"So Peridot and I could sneak out if we ever needed to," Ruby answered, recalling her complicated childhood and relationship with her family. "Yellow Diamond wasn't the best mother; do you know how many times I snuck out of the palace after my father died? It didn't help that it was about the same time when Jasper started hating me, I needed to get some space away from them,"

Sapphire wanted to pull her in for a hug but insisted with asking. "Where did you go?" She mentally slapped herself for not asking what she truly wanted.

"Just walked around in the forest and snuck down to the slums to get a decent meal," Ruby grinned. "They really know how to make a homemade meal,"

Connie squealed. "Ooh, that's what we should do then! Once we obtain Peridot we should cook an old fashioned meal from her home town. She won't trust us right away, and neither will we, but at least this can be an icebreaker."

"That sounds cool, I bet she'd love that," Ruby grinned.

Amethyst cheered, gaining a glare from the skinny airbender when her fist almost connected with her face. "I am so down for that!"

"Sorry to burst everyone's bubble but I think that's going to have to wait," Steven said, standing up from his seat to point ahead of them where the firenation flag waved in the air; just a few miles away. "We're going to have to summon some fog and rest on that rock until it gets dark enough,"

Sapphire took her cue and jumped up to assist the Avatar in creating fog to surround them.

"Fun times over," Amethyst groaned, leaning heavily on her left hand. "Back to work,"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I guess so,"

* * *

 **Things are going to be a little different next chapter. Connie will still open up with her journal entry and I will show what's going on with Ruby's side but then I will skip over to Peridot's point of view.**

 **You've read the flashbacks but now you're going to be reading about them in the present as Jasper makes an appearance, _maybe_ (keyword) even Yellow Diamond and Lapis as well. This story is going to start picking up after this.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the slow updates, and let me know what you think.**


	16. Broken Bonds?

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 16: Broken Bonds?**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _August 30, 1245_

 _I am counting this as part two of my journal entry because I'm writing it on the same day and page, just a few hours later._

 _We've been sitting on this rock for so long, I think I've lost count, and my legs are numb from sitting in this position so long. We have to keep still so we don't make too much noise, that'll blow our whole cover._

 _It's pitch black outside, but thankfully Steven has decided to show off on his firebending skills and make me a small flame that isn't noticeable to anyone below us. Oh, Ruby's giving us the signal, I have to go. But don't worry; I will keep you informed on any updates once this is all over._

* * *

Connie silently closed her book and narrowed her eyes, trying her best to adjust to the darkness once the tiny flame was gone. "…good luck," She whispered, watching the firebender and the waterbender begin to climb out of the saddle.

"Come back dude, don't leave me alone with Pearl and these nerds," Amethyst tried to joke carelessly, but the swordsmen could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Pearl sighed, too worried about her friend's safety to yell at the earthbender. "What she means is—be careful," She whispered softly.

"Don't worry," Sapphire said lowly. "We'll be right back," Without another word she climbed the full length down and quietly landed on the rocky ground below, patiently waiting for the firebender to join her.

Ruby made sure the waterbender couldn't hear her as she gave her last words. "Remember, leave in fifteen minutes if we're not back, and even if Sapphire and even Peridot return without me I still want you to get away to safety,"

"But—" Connie began, only to be interrupted by the Avatar himself.

Steven nodded in the darkness. "We understand,"

Ruby jumped down beside Sapphire without another word. Connie crawled to the edge of the saddle along with the others, and they squinted their eyes in the dark to watch their friends even though they knew it was impossible.

Connie worried her lip and prayed to Rose Quartz that she bring her friends back in one piece.

* * *

The loud sound of various hands clapping together filled the Firelord's meeting room. Several congressmen sat across from each other at the long rectangular table in the Fire Nation palace. Yellow Diamond, the Queen of the nation, rested comfortably on her throne. Her eldest daughter, and heir to the kingdom, Jasper sat on her knees to the right with a bored expression on her face.

"I don't mean to draw all of this attention on you, Peridot," Yellow Diamond began when the clapping had come to an end, causing the inventor to jump and look up. "I know you like to keep to yourself but I just want to acknowledge the great work you have been doing on our security systems. And I am proud to announce that she will find a way to get those much wanted lasers we've been hoping for,"

Peridot winced, fiddling with her thumbs nervously from her seat in the first chair at the table. "I-it's not that simple—"

"The power that we will have with those lasers," Yellow Diamond talked over the young teen and rose from her throne, standing in all her glory. "We will be able to take over anything, or anyone, who stands in our way," Peridot swallowed, clumsily folding her papers together. "I don't want to overwhelm you all so for now our meeting is adjourned, we will pick up next week and hear back from Peridot about the progress she _will_ be making," Her cold eyes fell on the nervous girl who clumsily jumped out of her seat as the congressmen began to take their leave.

"Stay for a minute," Peridot cursed under her breath and dropped her hand off the door knob as the Queen called out to her. "…I would like to have a word." She turned around, took a calming breath, and slowly walked past the other congressmen and war leaders.

Jasper stood from her spot when her mouth whispered something to her and jumped down the stairs. Her devious orange eyes looked the mechanic over briefly but didn't speak a word as she too, took her leave.

Peridot dropped to one knee and bowed her head before her Queen. "…you wanted to speak with me, your Majesty?" She asked the practiced words that Ruby had taught her many years ago before she began living in the palace.

"How are the lasers coming around?" She got right to the point, not impressed at all by Peridot's practiced phrase. "You seemed a little, _worried,_ "

The mechanic didn't want to look up, she could literally feel the hard glare being thrown at her. "…I don't even know if it's possible, your majesty. Our technology isn't very advanced and—"

"Peridot," The stern tone caused her to look up, she gulped. "When that coward told me about your excellent skills, I allowed you to stay in my palace in order for you to create amazing things. I thought you would be able to go above and beyond, but to be honest," Yellow Diamonds eyes narrowed down at the young teen, she shivered in the spot where she knelled before her Queen. "…if you can't get this done, then I really don't see what your purpose is,"

The young teen froze in her spot. Ruby's words from all those years ago echoed in her head; _as long as she was there she wouldn't let anything happen to her._

But Ruby wasn't here anymore, she wasn't safe.

"…I understand," Peridot spoke, bowing once more before she rose at her full height. "I will work on it right away, your majesty,"

Yellow Diamond, always hard to impress, merely waved her hand lazily without looking at her. "You are dismissed,"

Peridot nodded and eagerly walked out of the meeting room, she shoved the large palace doors open just as quickly as she shut them. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she pressed her back against the gold doors, eyes shut as she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"What has you so shaken up?" Jasper's husky question was answered with a loud squeal as the mechanic fell to the floor, she raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Peridot looked up at the larger girl who was wearing her casual royal garments. A nice silk orange long sleeved shirts, gray baggy pants and those pointy stupid shoes Peridot hated that were mandatory at meetings. Her long wild hair was pulled behind her shoulders by a gold hair-band that matched the bracelet on her right hand.

"Don't scare me like that, Jasper!" She yelled at the princess who was lazily leaning on the opposite wall. "Why are you still here? Don't you and Lazuli have a date or something?" She got back up, not dusting herself off due to years of being used to the dirt.

Jasper frowned, muscular arms crossed over her chest. "That's none of your business, and my mother told me to make sure that you got back to your room safely,"

Peridot swallowed. "That really isn't necessary—"

"She insists," Jasper smirked, leading the way to the shorter girls' room without another word.

Peridot, not having much of a choice, followed.

* * *

"Okay, we're past the motion sensors," Ruby mumbled as they leaned against a large tree that was in range of one of the blind spots. "Peridot wasn't able to tell me much in the letter, because of the soldiers reading through them, so I have to assume that all the blind spots have been compromised."

Sapphire looked at the figure standing beside her in the dark, so close that their shoulders were brushing. "Then how are we going to get to the backyard?"

The backyard was the same place where Ruby had spent her entire childhood with her sister, Lapis, father and Peridot; that's where they would be meeting the mechanic. It was the hardest place to get to but it was the one place she knew her mother would never go, Yellow Diamond only goes there when she is entertaining guests but her mother hates having company around at night.

That used to be the place where Ruby would get all her training in after her father's passing.

"I know the guards pretty well to know that they're either dozing off or taking a break to gather some snacks from the kitchen," Ruby smiled softly, folding the map up and shoving it into her pocket. "When I was younger I would sneak into the yard to train and I would easily sneak by them,"

Sapphire blushed when a slightly larger hand pulled her away from the tree and led her towards the open dirt road. "…won't your mother know it's your favorite spot and if she's suspicious of Peridot that will be the first place she would look?" She mumbled, trying to not think about the hand still held within hers.

It was probably so they wouldn't lose each other in the dark.

Ruby scoffed. "My mother doesn't give a damn about me, I'd be surprised if she even remembered my name," She lowered her voice. "…she's probably forgotten all about me by now,"

"When you told us that story about you and Peridot," Sapphire began uncertainly. "When you were younger you defended her and called her your mother, you've been calling her Yellow Diamond around the rest of us ever since you got here. D-do you not see her as—"

The firebender sighed. "It's complicated, okay? You know, when your parent's do something you're upset with them but you always get over it because you're family and that's what happens. But with my family, we just keep throwing punches even when you're already down,"

"I've forgiven her for a lot of things when I was younger because no matter what, she was still my mother and I wanted to think she loved me." Ruby mumbled, keeping her eyes straight. "I think I get that from my father, no matter what Yellow Diamond did to him he always forgave her; he loved her so much and she didn't even go to his funeral," She snarled, earning a soft caress on the top of her hand by Sapphire's thumb.

She continued. "…after that I just stopped giving her excuses." Ruby let out a heavy sigh. "I grew closer with Jasper but our relationship fell apart when I beat her in that stupid duel, I didn't even want to fight. But Jasper said she'd never forgive me if I forfeited and made it seem like I gave her the win,"

"Your mother chose you after that," Sapphire said softly. "I know she wanted you to do awful things but didn't it feel good to have her favoring you like that?"

Ruby smiled weakly. "I won't lie, it felt amazing…but I couldn't help but think that if she could, she would do the same thing she did to my father and do it to me. Yellow Diamond is incapable of loving anyone but herself and once she's taken all that she can from you, she tosses you away. Once I figured that out, I stopped caring about how she saw me,"

Sapphire huffed. "B-but you had it all, riches a—"

"It doesn't matter," Ruby chuckled, stopping to look at the girl by summoning a very light flame in her free hand. "I got to meet Steven, Amethyst and Connie and Pearl may have taken a while but I wouldn't trade my friendship with them for anything. And I got to meet you, you're amazing Sapphire," She finished softly.

The waterbender blushed as she looked into the bright red eyes that shinned brightly under the dim flame.

Ruby grinned. "You've been such a good friend to me and our friendship will only grow stronger,"

"…" Sapphire's eyes fell to the flame, her heavy sighed caused the light to die out. "Come on, we shouldn't just stand here like this," She mumbled, pulling the girl along with her in the direction they had previously been going in.

Ruby gaped, as if she were about to say something before closing her mouth. "…okay?"

* * *

Peridot clenched her fists together nervously. "I thought you were taking me back to my room?"

"I wouldn't want to miss seeing my little sister again," Jasper announced, tossing the rest of the bread into the lake for the ducks to feast on; she stood back up and faced the shocked mechanic. "My mother figured that you would leave sooner or later but relax, she doesn't know that it's tonight,"

The younger teen frowned. "Y-you're letting me go?"

"She doesn't have much use for you anymore, you've proven to be incompetent in everything except this stupid security system," Jasper folded her arms. "We all know the only reason it worked was because Ruby designed most of it,"

A light flame shinned just above the fence in the courtyard, it was the signal; it was time to go.

"What do you want from me?" Peridot ground out.

Jasper snatched her by the shirt collar, dragging her towards the flame she saw her glance at. "I want you to lead me to my sister, I have a few words for her," She threatened, literally carrying the smaller girl by the neck as she easily tossed her over the fence.

When she heard the heavy thud on the other side, Jasper stealthily jumped over.

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire jumped back and began to gather their elements at the large thump.

"Hold your fire," Peridot squealed when she saw the fierce flame and threatening water whip. "It's just me, the great and loveable Peridot!" She waved her hands wildly and helped herself up.

Sapphire dropped her weapon and raised an eyebrow. "…she sure is full of herself," She whispered, already predicting many fights to come in the future with the presence of the newcomer. "Are you okay?" She asked louder.

"Yeah," Ruby smiled, remembering how happy she was to see her friend. "You weren't followed were you—" Another thump sounded to their left, she frowned. "Jasper…"

She hadn't seen her sister in four years.

The last time she saw her was at silent family dinners, right after she had beaten her in the duel. Jasper hadn't spoken to her much but the constant glare on her face answered her questions. Her sister hadn't changed much physically, her muscles were still defined, hair was wilder than ever and her eyes were just as fierce. The only difference had to be her sudden spike in height and the defined slimness of her face and cheekbones.

She looked just like their father.

Peridot swallowed, running to hide herself behind the other two benders. "I didn't know she would follow me here and it didn't even matter, she already knew that you were planning to sneak me out,"

"You're not taking her," Sapphire snarled with an anger that Ruby had never witnessed before. "Not without going through me," She stepped in front of the firebender protectively.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, and glanced to the slightly shocked Ruby before crossing her arms. "I don't care what you two do right now but in a few minutes those guards are going to wake up and I can't promise you that it'll be easier to get out of here. So," She took a step forward, smirking harder when Sapphire stood her ground. "I suggest you two leave while you can,"

"I have to speak with my sister for a second,"

Sapphire bit back. "Say it in front of us—"

"It's a family matter," Jasper spoke coldly. "…if I were you I'd take my offer before I make a scene and wake the whole palace up,"

Ruby grabbed a hold of Sapphire's hand, surprised when the waterbender pulled it away as if it burned; Sapphire turned to face her. "…I'm going to go back with Peridot, I don't want to leave you alone but I know you're going to tell me to leave anyway,"

"Thank you," Ruby smiled gratefully.

Sapphire gave a weak grin. "…just hurry back, you can't leave me with them,"

"I won't," Ruby snickered, glancing at her other friend. "Get her out of her safely and she'll lead you to the others,"

Peridot nodded, nervously looking at Jasper. "Okay, just hurry up."

Ruby gave them each a soft smile before they each headed back the way they had come. When their figures had completely disappeared in the darkness she turned back around to face her older sister, she was smirking.

"…what?"

"You've gotten so much taller since the last time I've seen you, you're still short but not as much as before," Jasper shrugged, leaning against the fence. "And I didn't know why before but now I do; I see why you left now,"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby huffed, easily falling back into their sisterly banter even after all those lost years.

Jasper smirked. "You have the most obvious crush on that waterbender, what's her name?"

"It's Sapphire and I don't have a crush on her," Ruby huffed as if it were the craziest thought in the world. "We're just really close friends,"

Her older sister laughed. "You look at her the same way you looked at Lapis when you were younger but a thousand times stronger. But you must have done something to make her upset, when you grabbed her hand she pulled away; what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything and we're not even involved that way, I don't," Ruby began, pausing. "…it's not like that," She said weaker than before, looking up angrily. "And even if it was why would you care about my relationship, last time I checked you hated me. You got what you wanted okay, you're next in line for Firelord, what else do you want from me?"

Jasper uncrossed her arms and looked away. "I didn't hate you, I guess I was just jealous about mom favoring you like that and I knew how much you wanted all of it. You wanted her love, you got that, and you even got dads love—"

"He loved you—" Ruby began.

"But not as much as he loved you," Jasper sighed. "I knew you'd make a great ruler, you still will, but I still won't give up. Not when I've come so far,"

Ruby clenched her fists. "…is there a point to all of this?"

"Come back,"

Ruby's face dropped and her fists fell loose. "What?"

"I want my sister back, it's so lonely here without you. Even though I'm all she has, mom hasn't changed, she still barely looks at me. Even after all I've done for her; killing off the airbenders, searching for the Avatar and so many more terrible things that I can't even speak of." Jasper looked her sister in the eyes. "Ruby, the things I've done to my soul—my heart, if I could take it out and look at it, I bet it would be black as coal…"

"The only time I feel remotely good about myself is whenever I'm with Lapis or thinking about how close you and I used to be before I got all power crazy,"

Ruby folded her arms, protecting herself emotionally. "Jasper, even if mom wanted me to come back, nothing would change. You and I would still be fighting for the title as Queen one day, I know you too well." She began. "It could only work if I was willing to let you walk all over me and we both know that's not going to happen again,"

"It wouldn't," Jasper literally begged, Ruby could see just how bloodshot her eyes were. "I've had so much time to think in these last four years without you, and I've realized that I was wrong. I messed up, and I'd be willing to change if you—"

"I don't want to kill anyone," Ruby announced, placing it all on the table. "I want to stop looking for the Avatar and leave him alone, he's here to help and right now you are the bad guys." She scoffed. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, I know nothing is going to change; mom probably doesn't even—"

Jasper interrupted her. "She misses you, she's just too stubborn to admit it. Our family dinners are quiet and I always catch her looking at your empty chair or running her finger across a picture of you in the family hall,"

"I thought she would have gotten rid of my pictures by now," Ruby joked, earning a laugh from her older sister. "…I've missed you too but I can't come back, I'm really becoming my own person with them. And of course I know what this means,"

Ruby took a step back. "…the next time we see each other won't be on good circumstances,"

"She'll forgive you, she told everyone that you're a traitor but she can easily spin the truth," Jasper tried again. "Just bring the Avatar to her an—"

Ruby shook her head with a dark laugh. "You really haven't changed…" She took another step back. "I really did miss you, before all the craziness happened we were pretty close and I felt like I could trust you with anything. I still kind of feel like that but—I made a promise to my friends,"

Jasper frowned. "But I'm your sister, we're family,"

"They've shown me how a real family should be, and they've taken me in as their own," Ruby smiled softly. "It took a while for them to trust me because Yellow Diamonds name follows me everywhere I go but somehow they all saw past that."

Jasper nodded weakly and also took a step back. "…I guess I can't change your mind, and that means we're back to being enemies."

"Back?" Ruby laughed softly. "Jasper, we've never stopped,"

She didn't know if they ever could.

"…I know," Jasper smiled lightly, crossing her arms behind her back. "I'm not happy about your choice but I'm proud of who you're becoming, father would be proud and I know mother is too but has a hard time showing it. She isn't happy about you leaving but she respects you having your own mind and living on your own,"

"I won't give up," Ruby declared. "I will become the Firelord and I will bring peace to all four nations again, but this time with the Avatar on my side,"

"You dream too big sis," Jasper shook her head. "But still, no matter what happens tomorrow just remember I love you and we'll always be sisters."

Ruby nodded. "I love you too, loser,"

"Whatever," Jasper chuckled. "Just get out of here, the guards should be waking up really soon and I can't promise to cash in my good sister card if that happens,"

"Right," Ruby turned around and mumbled over her shoulder. "I'll see you,"

Jasper waved weakly, watching her sister once again walk out of her life. "See you on the battlefield,"

* * *

Pearl swallowed, speaking out in the silence. "It's been fifteen minutes guys, she told us—"

"I don't care what she told us, we're not leaving her," Sapphire snapped, in a very out of character way. "Jasper didn't seem like she wanted to hurt her, she just wanted to talk,"

Peridot nodded from beside the only person she thought was sane. "I'm not going anywhere with you clods until I know Ruby is safe, I owe her that much,"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I thought once you got on our side that you would stop calling us that,"

"I speak the truth," Peridot growled.

Connie perked up. "Did you guys hear—"

"You're on our turf now," Pearl snapped. "And as long as you're with us, you're going to respect—"

Peridot quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not going to respect anyone of you traitors until I make sure my bestfriend is—"

"She's right there!" Connie whisper shouted, holding out a hand and grinning when another larger one took the offer. "I got you Ruby,"

Sapphire grabbed the firebenders other hand and helped pull her into the saddle. "We got her, let's get out of here Steven,"

"Yes Sifu Sapphire," The Avatar grinned, whipping the reins on Lion and gripping tightly when he took off abruptly.

The force of Lion soaring into the sky caused them all to get knocked towards the walls in the saddle. Somehow Ruby found herself halfway on top of Sapphire; it was similar to the same way they had first met in the market when the firebender was on the run.

"Hey," Ruby flushed, suddenly thinking back to what Jasper had accused her of.

 _You have the most obvious crush on that waterbender…_

Sapphire unconsciously licked her lips, admiring the other girls' darkened cheeks. "…you came back; I knew you wouldn't leave me alone with them,"

"Of course I came back, you're my—" Ruby paused, swallowing thickly as her heart sped up and her arms grew shaky; Sapphire's bangs had been knocked to the side so her wonderfully bright blue eyes had become visible. "…you're so beautiful," She whispered impulsively.

Sapphire's eyes widened.

Ruby cursed under her breath and quickly got off the waterbender and moved over to give her room. "I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"It's fine," Sapphire said calmly, fixing her bangs and looking around; luckily it was still pretty dark out and the others seemed too busy apologizing to Peridot. "…your face is so red," She laughed softly, hesitantly placing her left hand on top of the other girl's right one.

Just a few minutes ago, she was so settled on finding a way to move on. It was scary just how easy Ruby could change her mind; how she could make her so unsure and yet so confident that she was making the right decision.

Ruby, face hotter than ever, leaned in closer so their shoulders were touching. "…I can't stop it,"

"Neither can I," Sapphire whispered.

* * *

 **I know, finally some progress in their relationship. All it took was her sister to snap some sense into her.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Next chapter might not be as long, this sort of just happened. Next time they'll be getting some stuff ready for the crazy battle that's about to happen.**

 **See you next time.**


	17. Plans

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 17: Plans**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _September 3, 1245_

 _It has been four days since we rescued Peridot from the Firenation and things have been sort of hectic. From the story Ruby told us, we assumed Peridot would be down to earth and pretty lenient with her inventions. What Ruby forgot to mention was her huge ego and the tendency to slap your hand away whenever you tried to touch anything that belonged to her._

 _Amethyst, like always, doesn't really care and messes with her things anyway. Somehow though, it has made Peridot actually respect her? Steven is his nice self as usual and he and Peridot get along fine, although he has to teach her a few things here and there. Sapphire doesn't say much to her but after Peridot saw how Sapphire wanted to give Ruby extra time to return to safety, Peridot has found some respect for her as well._

 _She and I don't have any problems and even though Ruby went through a lot of trouble to save her, she and Peridot are barely together. It's sort of like things haven't really changed._

 _Except for the fact that Peridot sort of hates Pearls guts, I didn't mention that?_

 _Whoops._

* * *

Connie gently closed her journal and placed it under her bed. "What were you writing in there?"

The fifteen year old squealed, brown eyes going wide as she jumped around to spot Peridot peeking into her bedroom through the open window. "That's a violation of privacy Peridot, you just can't spy on me like that," She snipped, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart.

Peridot shrugged, still hanging from the first story window. "Sorry, but I wanted to know. What is that thing, like a diary?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of, it's a journal," Connie relaxed her shoulders, motioning for the non bender to come inside. "I just write down everything that's happening on our adventures and stuff, I even wrote something down for when we were saving you," She laughed softly as the small mechanic fell on her butt, she helped her up.

Peridot reached for the journal while she was on the floor, she observed the leather texture. "Are you planning on sharing the stories with your future offspring?"

"N-no, nothing like that," Connie flushed, shaking her head nervously. "It kind of started when my cousin, Sapphire, and I left the South Pole to travel with Steven. They were both benders and obviously, I wasn't one," She shrugged weakly, going on without noticing Peridot glance up. "So this journal was sort of my outlet to express my feelings; I was surrounded with all these amazing benders and I didn't feel like I could do anything special,"

Peridot handed her the journal back, she scratched the back of her neck. "I used to feel that way too, but then I started creating all of these inventions and I realized that I was special in my own way,"

"Yeah, same thing when I began sword fighting and writing in this journal," Connie smiled softly, looking down at the worn out brown leather book. "…I can find you a journal for you to write in, it doesn't have to be for things happening but you can write things about your inventions inside it,"

The mechanic smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great," She folded her arms. "I've been kind of bored around here lately; I have been working on these new inventions and Ruby usually tests them but she's always training the Avatar or, somewhere else. Amethyst would just ruin them—would you…?"

"I would love to," Connie grinned brightly, literally tossing her journal back under her bed. "First we find you a journal and then we test some of those cool gadgets you've been working on,"

Peridot couldn't contain her joy. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Steven kicked a powerful burst of flames towards the curly haired teen who easily dodged it and fluently threw a punch his way; flames, even more powerful, coming his way. The Avatar barely managed to move to the left and block it before recklessly throwing two flame filled punches.

Ruby huffed, easily slapping the weak flames away like they were annoying flies. "Those two punches were too weak, but the first kick looked amazing. What did you do differently?" She asked, folding her arms and looking down at the wheezing younger boy.

"…I th-think," He stood up and placed his arms above his head to supply more oxygen to his lunges quicker. "M-maybe my form was better and the second time it was reckless, I just wanted to get some flames out as quick as possible,"

"Form is everything, Steven, if your form is perfect then your flames will be stronger," Ruby confirmed, dropping her arms to her side. "…get a quick drink and once you've caught your breath do the form drills I taught you; I want five sets of twenty. Once you're finished do a quick cool down lap and you're done for today, we'll do another practice battle tomorrow in the morning,"

Steven nodded weakly and took that as permission to head to the lake and get a drink.

"That wasn't too harsh, was it?" Ruby asked, walking and coming to a stop once she was right in front of the waterbender who had been watching them from under the patio. "…thanks," She mumbled when a towel was handed to her, she started with her face.

Sapphire stood up and smiled weakly. "I think you were fair, and his form was pretty sloppy so it's no wonder why his flames are so weak."

Ruby nodded in relief, when she looked back up the other teen was walking a few feet ahead of her; she turned around and jogged over. "…h-hey, where are you going?" She tried to ask casually.

"To get started on dinner, I'm thinking about cooking up some fish and I'll have to go to the stream to get them so," Sapphire trailed off, not even glancing in the firebenders direction as she sped up.

Ruby huffed, letting the towel fall loosely around her neck; she gripped both sides of the fabric and stopped walking. "How long are you going to keep avoiding me?" She snipped, voice hard and all signs of her playful nature void.

Sapphire also stopped, she didn't turn around as she bit her bottom lip. "I haven't been avoiding you,"

"Yes you have," Ruby said without missing a beat, taking one step closer. "I only see you at dinner, we never jog together anymore and this is the first time in days that you've watched Steven and I train; what's going on?" She lowered her voice at the end, almost begging to know why she was acting so strange.

Sapphire shook her head. "You're over thinking it, I've just been busy with my own training and I felt like I've been intruding on your workout time with Steven—"

"Stop lying," Ruby rolled her eyes. "I know it has to do with what I said a few days ago when we rescued Peridot, and I've apologized." She looked down at her dirt covered shoes. "…but just in case you didn't get the message, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make your feel uncomfortable and I just want things to go back to normal, Jasper just got to my head and—"

"Are you okay?" Sapphire's soft voice almost startled her, and when she looked up the other teen was now facing her; a little closer than before.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm trying to make sure that _you're_ alright, not the other way around," She smiled lazily, but gave the woman what she wanted and took a step closer so that they were a few feet apart. "She was cool, she just wanted me to come back home so we could be sisters again. She didn't seem as crazy as before but I know that things could never change,"

"As long as I want to become the Firelord, she will always be after me," Ruby sighed. "So I refused and she just told me that the next time we see each other, it won't be on the best circumstances…she told me that Yellow Diamond missed me," She said so soft that the other bender almost didn't hear her.

Sapphire's eyes widened from behind her heavy bangs. "Do you think she meant it, how do you even feel about that?"

Last time they spoke, Sapphire was certain that Ruby held nothing but hatred for her mother.

"I don't know if she meant it but even if she did, it wouldn't matter," Ruby took a deep breath and gave Sapphire her full attention. "You, Steven and the others, are my family now. You've all given me your trust, friendship, faith and a nice place to stay; and I'll always be grateful for that."

Sapphire took a chance and mumbled. "…friendship, is that all you want from me?" She continued when a delightful blush began to spread on the other teens face. "What did Jasper say to you that made you act so different that night?" She had to know, she had to know if she even had a chance.

If not, then she would really leave it alone for good this time.

Ruby shifted in her spot, her hands were shaking at her side. "J-just silly sister stuff, nothing important," She lied, trying to wave off the subject.

"Right," Sapphire nodded stiffly with her eyebrows furrowed. "That's what I thought," She turned around swiftly and once again started to walk towards the stream of water in the woods.

Ruby sucked her teeth and ran after her, dodging tree branches left and right. "W-wait, why are you so upset? Just tell me why you're angry, I'm not a mind reader Sapph—" She grabbed her fleeting right hand and turned her around. "Talk to me." She exhaled, staring at the waterbender.

"I like you," Sapphire snapped, stealing her hand away when the grip was loosened due to her confession.

Ruby swallowed. "…w-what?"

"I like you, okay?" Sapphire repeated, once again trying to walk away.

Ruby was quick to follow, falling into a fast walk at her side. "For how long, why haven't you ever told me?" She frowned, so many questions were building up inside.

"Tell you?" Sapphire growled, turning back to stop Ruby's heated glare with a cold look of her own. "How could I? You're always talking about how great a _friend_ I am and how you're so happy to see our _friendship_ get stronger, why would I embarrass myself like that?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ruby stuttered; she didn't know what to say. "H-how long have you felt this way?"

Sapphire shrugged, refusing to look at the other teen and settled with glaring at the ground. "…I've always been attracted to you, from the first moment we bumped into each other at that market. I didn't know if I liked you or not for a while but I knew that I felt something," She lowered her voice. "But I think I realized just how much I cared about you when I shared that story about my bloodbending with you," She confessed.

"You were just so supportive and when you held me I just felt so safe," Sapphire whispered, it was her turn to blush. "And then when you told me that I was so much more than the one thing that had consumed me for so long, I just knew," She finished.

Ruby's eyes looked ready to pop out. "That long?"

Everything seemed to make so much more sense now. The way Sapphire snatched her hand away after she talked about their friendship growing stronger, why Sapphire was so protective over her when she got injured trying to rescue Peridot, the hopeful glances everyone gave her when she and Sapphire returned from the village with the supplies and the disappointed headshakes she would receive from the others occasionally.

Oh no.

"Is that why Amethyst said that to me that day we got back from the village?" Ruby whined, looking up at the sky in defeat. "I can never show my face at the camp ever again, Amethyst will come up with never ending jokes about how oblivious I've been! And how did they know before I did, even Steven knew!" She ranted, pacing around so quickly that she failed to notice the small laugh coming from Sapphire's lips.

She was completely mortified.

When her soft laugh turned into a loud snicker Ruby stopped her ranting and crossed her arms, flushing. "It's not funny," She demanded but couldn't help but think how cute the other girl looked.

At least she made her happy again, and the fact that she did it personally made it ten times better.

"I'm sorry, but you're adorable when you ramble like that," Sapphire said, not really listening to the words that came out of her mouth. "Come on," Sapphire pulled the other teen to sit down with her on the mossy ground, just a few feet away from the stream; when Ruby complied, they faced each other sitting Indian style. "I was planning on telling you but I couldn't, not just because you don't feel the same way,"

Before Ruby could object, Sapphire began again. "You have a lot on your hands with training Steven, your sister wanting to kill you, your mother being Yellow Diamond and a lot more that I'm sure you haven't told me about," She said with an honest shrug. "And with the war coming up I just, didn't want to distract you; and I didn't think you'd have the time for me—"

"I'll always find time for you," Ruby whispered truthfully.

Sapphire sighed, closing her eyes. "S-see, you can't keep saying things like that!"

Ruby's eyebrows narrowed, confused. "Things like what?"

"Things that make me think you're interested in me," Sapphire said hurriedly. "I can respect that you don't feel the same way about me and I'm fine with us still being close friends, although it isn't as close as I want, but I'm going to need you refrain from saying sweet and adorable things like that."

"Look Sapph," Ruby put their hands together despite Sapphire's attempt to stop it. "I admit that when we first met I didn't think much of it, but something drew me back to you and I couldn't deny how much I wanted to get to know you; but I didn't know why. I'm not going to lie, you are very…attractive, kind, sweet, compassionate, you're an amazing bender, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, your hair is—" She shook her head.

"The point is; you think that I've never looked at you romantically but I have. Jasper just had to knock some sense into me so I could realize," Ruby pressed, fighting through her nerves and butterflies in her stomach; Sapphire needed to hear this. "I know it isn't much but when I look back I can see that I felt something for you too, but I was so focused on getting everyone to approve of me that I neglected my feelings for you,"

Ruby looked down at their hands. "Whenever our fingers brushed and I felt a spark I would brushed it off, the warm feelings I got from our hugs were placed into the back of my mind and when Jasper told me that I was crushing on you I denied it but not before I thought about it for a second; and that second was long enough for me to realize how much I was denying,"

The firebender looked up. "And I don't want to deny anything I feel for you anymore," Ruby concluded.

"I don't want to get hurt," Sapphire whispered, still unsure.

Ruby smiled softly. "I can't promise you that everything will be perfect, I know that sooner or later we are going to say something or do something to hurt each other." She spoke honestly, tightening the grip on her hand. "But I can promise you that I'll put my best into this and that I'll try to make up for being so oblivious,"

"…it was really bad," Sapphire smiled.

Ruby couldn't contain her grin. "I know, if it were the other way around I think I would have gone crazy,"

"What can I say, you're worth it," Sapphire confessed, taking pleasure in the honest smile Ruby gave her in return.

* * *

The duo was loud as they ran through the rooms and halls of the Western Air Temple. Connie had recalled a large library the building had to offer when they had first taken residence here; the only people who went there were Pearl and sometimes Sapphire. The waterbender went to check out some interesting waterbending scrolls and Pearl literally lived in there the first month since their departure. The skinny airbender liked to look through her memories of the fun times she spent in there with her friends and all the learning it had to offer.

She tried to get Steven interested in it but he was pretty much sick of Airbending culture and wanted to learn about the Firenation. Like always, he drifted to the next interesting subject once he mastered something.

But Pearl just couldn't seem to let go.

"I think I saw some blank books over here," Connie said happily as they walked into the large library, it almost reminded her of the one they found in that huge dessert.

Except this one didn't have a creepy owl lurking around, she shivered; sometimes she still saw its shadow outside her bedroom door.

Peridot ran in the direction and picked up a small dusty book, she opened it. "Ha, you're right! It's pretty old and dusty but I suppose this will do for—"

"It is not old, it is vintage," Pearl's cold voice snipped; Connie immediately put her head down like a child getting caught doing something wrong. "What are you doing with that?" She asked, looking down at the newcomer as she leaned against the bookshelf.

Connie swallowed and defended her new friend. "It's my fault Pearl; I just wanted to give her a journal like mine so she could write her feelings out in it. I remembered seeing these books and I thought that no one would miss them, they're blank anyway!"

Pearl unfolded her arms, smilingly weakly at the young naïve teenager. "They are blank for a reason, it was used for Airbenders to tell their story and pass it down to the next generation." Connie's eyes widened in awe. "It's sort of like what you're doing with your journal but these have been reserved for Airbenders and should be used to tell history, no express your _feelings,_ " She got out with her lips turned up.

"…what about weapons?" Connie tried, eyes lighting up to prove that she could find a loophole. "She can use it to make diagrams and blueprints of her weapons that we will be using for our upcoming battle with the Firenation. That's history, and it'll be Airbending history since she's making them here and based off your earlier models. She had a great idea for a new glider for Steven!" She lied.

Peridot frowned. "I did—oh, yes, I did. I mean, I do," She stuttered, already making new adjustments in her mind. "I can make him one that allows him to go faster than ever with much more ease than before, I'll find something to make it lighter than air. A-and it shouldn't just be airbending weapons, it should be every element,"

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You guys are fighting for bending equality," Peridot rambled. "Your weapons shouldn't be limited to just one element, you have something that the Firenation never will; an open mind. A mind that will get you further in technology, deeper in the understanding of bending; we've been separated far too long, it's time to start fusing ideas and traditions to make a new chapter in history."

Peridot finished weakly. "…why can't it start with the airbenders including every element into their book of detailed weapons?"

"…go," Pearl mumbled, a light smile on her lips. "I wouldn't mind reading some of your ideas later, if you don't mind," She said quickly, not wanting to step on the other girls' toes.

Peridot shook her head. "N-no, of course not but—why are you being so understanding about this, I haven't been the nicest person to you…"

Pearl smiled softly, glancing at Connie. "A good friend of mine taught me not to judge people based off of where they've come from and has shown me the importance of giving everyone a second chance. You may have tried to harm us many times in the past but if Ruby could change then, I guess you can too; especially if you never intended to be a bad person in the first place."

"Yellow Diamond has a way of bringing the worst out of everyone, but you and Ruby somehow found the strength to avoid it," Pearl smiled. "For that, you have my respect and I would be happy to give you the authority to write new history; and if we're going to be fighting alongside each other then we should at least get along." She held her hand out, a soft smile of her face.

Peridot took it gently, but gave her a firm handshake. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

The birds chirped softly in the garden of the Firenation palace as two older teens sat beside each other on the mini knoll that overlooked the lake where the ducks swam freely. Jasper pressed a soft kiss on the slim girl's neck and wrapped her arms tighter around her waist.

"…how is she?" The woman's smooth voice asked, breaking the silence.

Jasper sighed, rubbing her nose against her girlfriend's neck to take in the hint of lavender; soap made from the richest merchant in the nation. "She's gotten taller, hair is just as curly, still overly stubborn; she's really just like mother, but she won't admit it." She smiled softly. "Lapis, she's become her own person and I'm so proud of her. Ruby still wants to make the world better, even though she was raised with all this darkness she found a way to walk in the light,"

Lapis laughed lightly, leaning her head back on the larger girl's broad shoulder. "I wish I could have seen her, she was such a little kid back then…I'd really like to see just how well she's grown up," She sighed, looking up at the blue sky. "And she has a crush, on the waterbender? The one with those long bangs and fancy fighting dresses?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but she won't admit that either," Jasper laughed; having a thing for waterbender's must run in the family.

Lapis bit her lower lip. "When does it start, the fighting?"

"…it already has, the next time we see Ruby won't be on good circumstances," Jasper confessed. "I just want to prepare you for when you see her fighting alongside the Avatar, and she's even got Peridot on her side…how do they even plan on taking us on?" She shook her head. "Ruby is a great firebender but she knows how strong our army is,"

Lapis shrugged. "She always finds a way, and it sounds pretty cool to me; the whole refuge thing,"

"Don't let my mother hear you say that," Jasper warned, not angry at all. "But if something were to happen here, if you weren't safe anymore, then I would want you to run away with Ruby and her friends. She would protect you; we both know she would,"

Lapis sat up; she turned around to face her girlfriend. "Jasper what are you ta—"

"Just promise me," Jasper begged, eyes heavy with emotion. "Promise me that if I tell you to, you leave and find her; that way if I can't do it myself, she will keep you safe."

The waterbender nodded warily. "…I promise,"

* * *

"These designs are amazing," Ruby stated, looking down at the journal that was laid out on the ground before her at the campfire. "You guys did a great job," She grinned, flipping the page to look at another drawing.

Steven nodded from where he was looking over his firebending trainers left shoulder, eyes filled with metaphoric stars. "My glider will have a place to put snacks, it's genius!" He cheered joyfully.

"Look at the design for the earthbending training wall," Amethyst grinned, leaning over Ruby's right shoulder. "With this I'll have my metal bending perfected in a week, maybe even less!" Her eyes were just as bright and hopeful as Steven's were.

Pearl nodded, arms crossed as she stood beside the proud teens who had designed it all. "We can get started on the training course early in the morning; our training is key and once it is completed we will train on it and get stronger so we can work on the war machines," She grinned. "Ooo, it's going to be so much fun!"

Sapphire, who had been working on the fish, looked up from the fire. "The food is finished," She announced and began fixing everyone a helping.

"Thanks ice queen," Amethyst was first in line for her bowl and didn't waste any time stuffing her face.

Ruby handed the journal back to the proud duo. "I can't wait to get started on all of this," She smiled softly at the waterbender who handed her a bowl as well, flushing when their finger brushed during the exchange. "…thanks,"

"No problem," Sapphire whispered, clearing her throat as she turned to give Steven and the others their share.

Connie swallowed her first spoon full and looked around at the others. "We don't have much time guys; the firenation might be planning something for all the other nations so we have to build up an army soon,"

Pearl hummed in thought. "We don't have too many allies; I wouldn't be surprised if we were all we had."

"Our numbers don't matter," Ruby spoke up from her spot between Sapphire and Steven. "We just need to get Steven close to Yellow Diamond so he can take care of her; our job is to make sure that no one gets in his way,"

Steven winced, suddenly losing his appetite as he lowered his spoon. "I don't want to kill her…"

"Well," Amethyst sighed. "You're going to have to do something about her, because as long as she's ruling the Firenation things will only get worse."

Steven didn't say another word during dinner as the others continued to talk about plans and their new upcoming machines.

* * *

Sapphire opened the door to her room and leaned against the frame, she smiled. "Thanks for helping me with putting out the fire and cleaning the dishes,"

"I still don't see why you don't use waterbending to clean everything, it'd make things a lot easier," Ruby replied with a teasing grin. "But seriously, it's no big deal, I'm happy to help,"

Sapphire gave her a small grin. "And I appreciate it,"

The firebender let her arms fall at her side as she cleared her throat nervously. "A-are you going to watch Steven and I train tomorrow?"

The waterbender nodded. "Of course, I'll meet you guys at the court yard for our warm up jog too,"

"Cool," Ruby awkwardly pointed to her room, right across from them. "I should, go," She ended weakly.

Sapphire nodded, but neither of them moved. "…goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Ruby mumbled, shoving her hands behind her back; speaking up again when the door began to close. "Sapphire?"

The waterbender looked up and replied eagerly. "Yes?"

Ruby swallowed, she was going to have to be the one who started making all the moves; Sapphire had been making them without any results for far too long. "…c-can, can I kiss you?" She asked shyly, the blush on her face deepening.

Why was she just now starting to notice how full the other girls' lips looked?

"Of course," She replied breathlessly, already leaning in.

Ruby closed the gap between them and softly brushed their lips together in a slow kiss. Their eyes fell shut automatically as the kiss grew steadier; Sapphire's arms rested on broad shoulders just before she gently pulled away with a soft fleeting flick of her tongue on Ruby's bottom lip.

The firebender groaned, resisting the urge to lean back in as she opened her now hazy eyes.

"Next time," Sapphire whispered, unwrapping her arms from the other teen's neck. "Next time you don't have to ask my permission,"

Ruby snapped out of it when the door closed in front of her face. Despite it just being a kiss, her whole body seemed to be buzzing. She moved shaking fingers up to graze her lips; she could still feel Sapphire's supple ones moving across hers.

The firebender leaned back against the door and sank down with a groan. "…so much time wasted,"

* * *

 **WARNING, this story may start to get a little graphic in the future but I will warn you ahead of time if you are uncomfortable with things like that. Next chapter they will get started on the weapons and training area but I'm not sure about flashbacks anymore since everything is summed up now; except for Ruby's father, that will come later.**

 **I might give you a little insight into Yellow Diamond next chapter and how her mind was working throughout it all.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, again I don't know why I'm making these so long suddenly, but I'll try to update my other stories later and I hope you liked it. Please review and I'll see you soon.**


	18. Preparations

**This might be the last chapter I'll be updating for a long time. I'm going to be moving into my college dorm and I will be focusing on my school and sports so I probably won't post anything new unless it's during the holidays or maybe on the weekends unless I have practice or a game. I will post a new chapter for every one of my in progress stories (A Glimpse, A Wrinkle in Time and Going the Distance) as sort of a goodbye present and I made sure to make the chapters longer than usual.**

 **Don't know when I'll have the time to post again (aside from the other stories that will be up next week) but I know that I have to put all my focus into school so I'll see you in a while.**

* * *

 **The Firebender**

 **Chapter 18: Preparations**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _September 10, 1245_

 _We've been working on the weapons and battling arena designs that Peridot and I sketched up for days now. Everyone is pulling their own weight, not slaking off and working hard, it's amazing how well we're working together. The battle arena was set up inside the temple where Pearl claims to have once been a dance hall; it's a nice size and doesn't get too much sun light but its fine._

 _Amethyst and Steven dug a deep hole where they placed water inside for Sapphire, there are various boulders varying in size that are set up on the side, these wooden panels that are supposed to help Steven with his fluent airbending movement and Ruby is at the end; waiting for Steven to finish the rest of the maze before he takes her head one._

 _It's not just good for him but it's also great for the rest of us. They get to showcase their bending, Steven gets to work on his stamina and I get to battle him with my sword before he can get to Ruby, it's awesome._

 _Positive reinforcement is working wonders on all of us. The minute we wake up, we eat and then head to the battle arena. Peridot isn't much of a fighter so she just sort of watches from time to time or is busy getting started on our weapons._

 _But anyway, with how well things are going I'm positive that we're going to win this war and restore peace to all nations._

* * *

Connie quickly closed her journal and tossed it clumsily on her bed before she hurriedly ran out of her room. Her shoes echoed as she sped down the narrow halls that seemed to go on forever, making a break to the left once she reached the end.

"…there she is, hurry up Connie! We can't get started without you," Amethyst's rough voice said with slight annoyance as she sat atop a moss covered rock.

The fourteen year old quickly plucked her space sword from the ground and got in positioned in front of the firebender. "Sorry," She simply said, holding her weapon up to show that she was ready.

Steven banged on the dong, announcing everyone to get ready before he jumped into the panels. Pearl tossed a gust of wind over the wooden tiles and they immediately began spinning and twisting out of control. Connie smiled in awe as she watched Steven gracefully twirl along with the infamous wood; coming out on the other side without a scratch.

"One out of five," Pearl wrung the dong, smiling. "Complete!"

Amethyst slammed her right foot down on the ground, summoning her large boulders to rise around her. "…now it's time for some real fun!" She pushed her hands forward, hurdling six heavy rocks towards the approaching Avatar.

Steven quickly dodged the first three by bouncing around them in a zigzag motion. He took the fourth one head on and set his foot on its surface before blasting off into the air.

"No you don't," The earthbender growled, redirecting her last two boulders to stand on his right and left side. "Take this!" She shouted, throwing her arms across each to form a sort of 'X' and smirked as the heavy rocks collided together.

The dust around the collision slowly passed away, revealing a levitating Steven with the fused boulders held over his head. "Thanks, I will!" The muscles in his arms flexed as he hurled the rocks back at his mentor, he landed on his feet as his breath tried to come back into his body.

Amethyst held her hands out and blocked the boulders, but not without getting pushed a few feet back due to the blunt force. "…two out of five," She began, grinning over the edge of the boulder to let them know that she was alright. "Perfectly executed,"

The dong was activated by a small pebble Amethyst flicked towards its center.

"A-ah," Steven nearly fell back as a sharp shard of ice grazed his cheek. "…this is bringing back crazy flashbacks from when you were my teacher," He muttered, not having time to poke at the scratch as a dozen more shards came his way.

It was Ruby's turn to gap in awe as the waterbender gracefully bended the water towards the Avatar. She was in her own element, never slowing down as the shards came stronger and faster each time; all the while, face void with emotion.

"This all you got?" Steven puffed out, dodging the shards and slapping them to the floor where they began melting. "…if so, I can do this all day!" He finished with a shout, slapping the last one away with a smile.

The slight smirk on Sapphire's face made his stomach drop. That, along with the slight pain on his left arm, he swallowed. The shards hadn't melted, they had simply been scattered around in. Before he could move a tornado of sharp ice shards began surrounding him, Steven knew that Sapphire was still going easy on him because they didn't hurt enough to draw blood.

He spun with the tornado and when he picked up enough speed, he shot a bundle of air out of his hands and mouth; the shards were sent flying away.

He barely had time to turn around when he was consumed with a large hand, made of water, being controlled by the waterbender. Steven blew out hot air through his nose and felt his body heat up.

"That's what I'm talking about," Ruby grinned, watching the water around the Avatar begin to evaporate into steam; the leaky water collapsed, sending the child falling.

Just before he reached the floor he twirled around with a shout and tossed a strong fire blast from his fist.

Sapphire quickly summoned a shield of water which was melt on the spot with seconds, she held up a thumb. "Three out of five, satisfactory,"

"Aw, just satisfactory," Steven whined through his heavy breathing, jumping up when another shard rose but relaxed when it flew past him and knocked into the dong alerting completion.

Connie twirled her sword in her hand before pointing it at the Avatar as he approached. "…" She didn't say anything as Steven picked up a nearby silver sword of his own, she made the first move.

Their weapons clashed together as they both fought for the upper hand, their attacks growing stronger. Steven jutted his foot forward and stood his ground, putting all his weight into the heavy push of his own sword colliding with Connie's.

The fourteen year old was shoved back momentarily, she tried to lift her sword to strike back but Steven had flicked his wrist and sent it flying. His pointy end stopped right before it could graze her nose.

"Four out of five, clear!" Connie squeaked, moving out of the way from the burn zone.

Steven immediately dropped his weapon and lunged forward, not waiting for the bell as he sent three fist filled fire punches at the older girl. Ruby dodged them easily and kicked a powerful blast his way before running forward.

The chubby boy blocked the strong flames and when they cleared she was nowhere to be found, he huffed. "Where did she—"

"Right here," Ruby replied calmly, her hands were balled up into fists as fire threatened to leak through them.

Steven swallowed before he turned around, coming face to face with the heat radiating from his teachers fists. "…using the flame and smoke as a distraction to sneak up on me, you've never taught me that one before." He tried to act casual as he slowly moved his left foot forward, still looking into red eyes.

"I have to keep some of my secrets," Ruby shrugged, eyes sparkling mischievously when Steven jammed his leg into hers in an attempt to make her lose her balance. "…was that supposed to hurt?" She raised an un-amused eyebrow.

The Avatar gulped as the firebender followed his earlier actions, though her movement was much more fluid and successful. Steven let out a very un-manly squeal as he lost his balance and fell onto his back, his airbending doing little to soften the fall.

Ruby gave him a small grin as she looked down at the sulking Avatar. "Oh come on, it was way better than yesterdays training and you didn't have a lot of energy because you took on all these other benders! If I was in your position then I'd probably be tuckered out too," She tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Amethyst said, as she and the others surrounded Steven, holding a hand out. "Come on, we can all eat some of the lunch that Sapphire prepared, take a break and then give it another shot."

Steven accepted the hand that was being offered, he smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess I could use some food and a short break." He dusted himself off and followed behind Pearl and Amethyst as they led him to the fruit and drinks that were awaiting them.

Connie watched the trio walk off before she turned around to face the firebender, she needed to ask her a question. "…hey Ruby—oh," She stopped mid sentence when she noticed her cousin attempting to place a hand on Ruby's shoulder as they spoke softly to each other. "Sorry, were you two in the middle of something? I just needed to ask Ruby something but I can come back later—"

"N-no, it's fine," Sapphire snatched her hand away and took a few steps away from them, face set aflame. "I'll just see you later, tonight—at dinner." She added quickly, words rushed as she stumbled to correct herself.

Connie raised an eyebrow; she looked over to see Ruby blushing just as hard.

"D-dinner, right," Ruby nodded out awkwardly, crossing her arms behind her back in a nervous habit. "I will be there and I will see you…there," She ended lamely.

Sapphire pointed behind her. "Okay, I should go—before Amethyst eats everything, but I'll save you something. Both of you," She added, looking to Connie with a weak smile before dashing off in the direction of the eating hall.

Connie didn't bother addressing the strange conversation; she knew from past experiences how oblivious Ruby was and decided that there was no way that anything was going on between them.

The young teen cut to the chase. "I need a new sword,"

"Really, but I thought you liked your space sword?" Ruby asked; her blush fading away as she examined the almost perfect pitch black weapon. "Why would you want a new one and why are you asking me?"

The fourteen year old shrugged. "Well, you have all these firenation connections and I thought that you would be able to help me. And my sword just doesn't feel right anymore, Steven defeated me within seconds. I'm usually able to last longer than that, so maybe I need another sword to go along with my skill,"

Ruby nodded, arms crossing. "I understand, but the only friend I know who works with weapons is—"

"Don't say her name, don't you dare!" Peridot's high pitched voice startled Connie, but Ruby was accustomed to her friends snooping and raised an eyebrow, as the teen walked out from the shadows with a book in hand.

Connie frowned. "Have you been watching as train all day from that spot?"

"I've been working on some new designs and looking up from time to time but not really," Peridot shrugged before pointing at Ruby. "And you, I can't believe you're going to tell Connie about _her_! What's wrong with you?"

"Relax, you act like I was going to actually go out and find Bismuth or something," Ruby huffed. "Trust me. I've learned my lesson with that woman,"

Connie smiled, hoping this was the start of a new story. "Is she another one of your childhood friends who turns out to be good like Peridot, are we going to sneak her out too?" She was already formulating an escape plan.

"No freaking way, Bismuth is completely loyal to the firenation and Yellow Diamond," Ruby shook her head. "And we're not friends, she's like twenty nine years old and she's in charge of our weapons for the troops. She has just as much bloodlust for violence as my mother does, which is why she is in charge of making the most deadly weapons possible,"

Connie deflated. "…okay then, do you know anyone else who can get me a better sword then?"

"…no," Ruby shook her head. "But Bismuth did have this cool pink sword she was working on to show to Yellow Diamond but she wasn't interested. So she gave it to me, when I was like five, what was I even going to do with that at that age?"

Peridot recalled the moment when her friend told her the story all those years ago; remembering the vivid way Ruby described Bismuth's blood thirsty eyes. "…I think she was the one who suggested we put sharks in the lake where the ducks belong." She whispered to herself, thinking back to where she read something like that in the suggestion box for the security crew.

"Where did you put it?" Connie asked eagerly.

The firebender scratched her head in thought. "Uhm, didn't have much use for it so I gave it to—oh yeah, I gave it to Lapis." She smiled softly at the memory. "I think I still had a crush on her and hoped this would sway her or something, so she accepted it and now she keeps it in her room I think. I've seen it in there a few times,"

Peridot frowned as she saw it coming. "…no—"

"Ruby, you have to sneak in there and get it for me!" Connie shouted.

Ruby's eyes went wide in horror. "What—are you crazy? We literally just snuck in there to rescue Peridot like five days ago! We risked our lives and you want us to do it again for a sword that might not even be there?"

"Yes!" Connie understood but tried again. "I know we risked a lot last time but I just have to good feeling about this one! A-and, you'll get to see Lapis again after all these years."

Peridot scoffed. "Trust me, you haven't missed much."

"Even if I could sneak in, I'm not even sure Lapis still looks at me as a friend or a traitor. I just left without telling them and I'm not sure she'd forgive that so easily," Ruby mumbled.

Connie gestured to Peridot. "But you left without telling her and she decided to join us,"

"It's different," Peridot said. "Ruby came to visit the slums all the time when she was on the run. She might not have seen me directly but my parents told me how she would check in to make sure they were doing well, so when I got the letter I was fine because I knew she hadn't changed at all. But Lapis, she wouldn't know what to expect."

Connie sighed. "She was your bestfriend, I'm sure she would forgive you. She's the one living in the Firelord's palace as a waterbender, so she should understand why you left when you did."

"Even if she does forgive me, understands, and gives me the sword without a problem." Ruby began. "How would I look, sneaking into her _bedroom_ at night? If Jasper wasn't angry before she'd be completely livid and would blast fire at me at first sight." She shivered at the unpleasant thought.

Peridot nodded. "It would look strange, forget being locked in the freezer, Ruby would be labeled as the traitorous pervert."

Ruby shook her head, finished with the conversation as she walked past them. "I'm not sneaking in there, no way. So you better use what you have now or get Peridot to whip something up because I am not going down like that."

"You can do that?" Connie forgot about the other teen and turned to the shorter one.

Peridot shrugged. "I can try, just find me some material and I'll give it a shot. I've never made swords but, how hard could it be?"

"Let's get started then!" Connie grinned.

* * *

Lapis didn't turn around as her bedroom door was pulled open and then closed softly. Her blue eyes wandered across the craftsmanship of the bright pink sword that sat on her bed, wrapped in brown protective cloth.

"What's that?" Jasper's voice reached her ears; the firebender placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips as she rested her chin on her bare shoulder. "Is that a sword from Bismuth's garage? Is it a new design?" She asked, never noticing it until now.

Lapis smiled, shaking her head before dropping the pink weapon on her bed. "No, it's very vintage; Bismuth gave it to Ruby when she was five and she didn't want it so she gave it to me," She turned to look over at the larger girl, raising an eyebrow. "I always keep it on that shelf over there,"

When Lapis pointed to the right, her sleeves fell down to her elbow to reveal smooth skin. "As much as you're in here I would have thought you would recognize it," Her breath hitched when Jasper placed light kisses along her exposed arm.

"Forgive me, I'm usually focused on other things half the time we're in here," She teased, slipping her hands a little lower on the side of her hips.

Lapis allowed the hands to move as she turned her attention back to the weapon, fingers grazing its smooth edges. "…I wish I could give it back to her," She whispered, immediately changing the atmosphere.

"…it's too dangerous, and you don't even know where she is or in this case where the Avatar is," Jasper began, pulling her lover away from the distracting weapon. "So please, don't even think about it. I don't want my mother getting suspicious of where your loyalties lie."

The waterbender nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, you're not the only one who misses her," Jasper smiled weakly, placing a delicate kiss atop her forehead. "I really came in here to let you know that I'm going to be away for three days; I'm going to the Earth Kingdom to talk business, I leave in two hours,"

Lapis hummed in thought. "…okay, three days isn't too bad."

"Really, you usually get upset when I bring this up when we have made plans," Jasper observed her silently but found nothing. "…are you sure you'll be alright?"

Lapis smiled. "I'm sure I'll find something to do,"

* * *

Amethyst tossed her empty bowl on the ground and stood up with a groan. "Well, I'm finished and since there is no more food here I'm off to bed."

"Really, you could at least offer to help clean up," Pearl scoffed, grabbing the carelessly thrown bowl and placing it under hers. "Sapphire, do you need any help cleaning up?"

Ruby slowly swallowed her apple bite. "…you guys can go; I'll help her clean this mess,"

"But you two have been cleaning every night together," Steven frowned, speaking up before the duo could object. "We'll all clean up while you two get some rest," He turned to Amethyst who was almost out of sight, he yelled. "That means you too Amethyst!"

The earthbender let out a loud groan before slowly walking towards the camp fire.

Connie grabbed her cousins' empty bowl and then pushed her into the firebender. "You two get out of here before we change our mind. And Ruby," She called out to the firebender with a grin. "Peridot and I will need your help tomorrow with the sword; your firebending is going to come in handy."

"Alright, I'll be there," Ruby waved, also wearing a small grin before she turned around and sighed. "…anything is better than the alternative."

Sapphire nudged her shoulder to shoulder, long hair following her fluid motion. "And what may that be? Don't let me find out that you've been telling stories about your past behind my back," She teased.

Ruby shook her head, smiling softly as she hesitantly grabbed Sapphire's hand; they had been out of eyesight once they turned the corner. "Of course not, but I did tell her about this woman named Bismuth who makes weapons for our army. Connie wanted me to sneak into the firenation to retrieve a sword she gave me when I was five, can you believe that?"

"And the sword is probably in Lapis's room, so I would look like a pervert sneaking in there at night."

The waterbender snickered at the thought of Ruby staring like a deer caught in headlights before struggling to climb out the window. "It would be an interesting sight, but I agree with it being a terrible idea and I'm glad you talked her out of it. The fact that she used to resent you and now she sort of looks up to you, it's sort of baffling."

Ruby came to a stop when they reached the room. "Yeah, I'm glad everything worked out. But to be honest," She leaned against the door frame, soft red eyes peering at long bangs where she knew bright blue eyes ones looked back. "I was a little worried about your opinion most of the time,"

"I was friendly towards you, though," Sapphire frowned. "Why would you care about what I thought?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know you were the only person who seemed to like me. Amethyst didn't have a problem with me but she's always off doing her own thing and I tried to stay away from Steven as much as possible because I didn't feel like I could teach him correctly. So I kept your reaction to everything I planned in thought because I didn't want to lose you as a friend, if that happened I'd be stuck with Amethyst and we barely have anything in common,"

"I worried about your opinion of me too," Sapphire admitted. "My crush on you affected everything to the way I spoke to you, how long I could hug you and if I was getting too close. I didn't know if I was being too much sometimes so I tried to keep my distance and tried to move on. But it was kind of hard to do that when you kept sharing these new and amazing things about yourself."

"Even though it looks like I'm good at hiding my emotions…it's not easy and I don't like doing it. I want you to be able to see sides of me that I hide from everyone else," Sapphire squeezed her hand. "And I don't want to hide how I feel about you anymore,"

Ruby raised the hand and placed an intimate kiss on Sapphire's knuckles. "Neither do I."

Sapphire felt her heart sped up at the endearing action. "…I don't want to hide our; relationship?" She asked.

"I'd like to think so, yes," The firebender nodded, thick curls bouncing along with the action. "For instance, when this war thing is over, if I introduce you in front of my friends I'd refer to you as my girlfriend?" She tested, smiling when Sapphire nodded in approval. "So it's official,"

The waterbender bit her lower lip. "Yes, but I think it would be a good idea if we didn't tell the others right now. There's just so much going on—"

"I know," Ruby replied easily, giving her hand another gentle squeeze before letting go slowly, making sure their fingertips grazed upon separating. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Of course," Sapphire leaned in to place a slow kiss on her girlfriend's ready lips, after a few moments she pulled away with a soft smack. "…goodnight,"

Ruby sneaked another kiss, a little sloppier and rushed than the last one but still managing to pull a sigh from the waterbender. "Night," Her breath grazed the other girls lips as she turned around and walked into her room across the hall.

Sapphire waited until she was inside before she closed her door, she didn't slide down the wood like she heard Ruby do a few nights ago but she couldn't resist feeling her pulsing lips with her fingers.

A giddy smiled arose. "Girlfriend,"

* * *

"Going somewhere?" A rich, hard, voice called out from behind her.

Yellow Diamond, dressed in her silk night attire was standing in the door frame with her arms crossed. There was no anger on her face; she seemed impassive and almost tired, drained even.

The waterbender assumed all the meetings and responsibility had finally got to her.

Lapis turned around slowly, she bowed. "Your highness,"

"No need to bow in front of me, we're like family Princess Lazuli," Yellow Diamond explained with a small grin that resembled a sneer before she let it form into a straight line. "…are you coming back?"

The waterbender gripped the bag around her shoulder and looked the woman in her eyes, she nodded. "Of course, I love Jasper and if I were leaving for good I would have told her. I'm just going to visit my family while Jasper is off on a business trip,"

"Well, it is the best time to visit _family_ I suppose," Yellow Diamond leaned on the door that led into the dining hall; they were currently in the kitchen. "Jasper is going to be gone for three days and your mother is also off on a trip and won't be back for a week, perfect opportunity."

Lapis nodded. "I'll be back in time,"

"I'm sure you will," The Queen turned around so she wasn't facing the teenager and crossed her arms; Yellow Diamond didn't say anything for a long moment. "…tell her—" But just as she began to whisper the words, Lapis had taken the cue to exit through the back door.

The door slamming was the only thing that answered her.

Yellow Diamond shook her head and sighed. "…she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say anyway,"


	19. The Stowaway

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 19: The** **Stowaway**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _September 12, 1245_

 _It has been two days into our training sessions and so far, it has been going good. Steven is getting better at firebending and can hold a match with Ruby for two minutes now. He is resourceful but his flames are nothing compared to Ruby's; to be fair, she has been doing it for years and she is the heir to the firenation throne._

 _Speaking of Ruby, she felt really bad about not being able to get me the sword so she decided to check in at the firenation slums. Peridot agreed that it was a better idea than going to the central area in the nation because she had allies there and most of them probably wouldn't notice her. She asked Peridot to join her but the mechanic declined, she would rather stay and work on some more inventions._

 _I didn't want her to go alone so just when she was headed out I ran over to keep her company. Surprisingly, or not really (they're always together), Sapphire was already walking on her right side. I'm not sure, but I could have sworn I saw my cousin's lips turn down into a frown. She even had the nerve to let out a heavy sigh when I nudged my way between them. I don't see why she's so upset, she and Ruby hang out all the time!_

 _She couldn't have hoped for **more** alone time with Ruby, could she? Even if she did, why?_

* * *

Connie closed her journal when Ruby tapped her on the shoulder, her bright red eyes looked down at her softly. "Stop writing in that thing, we're almost there and it's your sword so you should be the one to pick it out." She grinned before ruffling the child's hair and walking over to Sapphire who was leaning against a tree a few feet away.

The fourteen-year-old smiled softly as she placed her book into her side strapped brown bag. She rose up off the rock she was sitting on and ran over to the older teens with a bright expression.

"I can't wait to get a new sword," Connie all but squealed, walking ahead of them even though she didn't know where she was going; but after taking Pearl here last time it seemed familiar. "This could change my fighting style forever; it might even make me better!"

Sapphire's snicker from behind caused her to look back, she rose an eyebrow. "...what's so funny,"

"The weapon doesn't make you strong," Ruby replied, a bit more mature of response than the giggle she received from her cousin. "Your practice and determination guides you to that. Getting a new weapon won't change you that much, it might make things more clear but where you go from there depends on you." She tried to explain without offending.

Connie hummed in thought, a hand holding her chin as she stopped walking. "...huh-" She was startled by the firebender nudging her right shoulder with her left. "Why did you-"

"We're here, come on," Ruby gestured to the large area of trees in front of them that hid the slums efficiently. "Alright, here is what we're going to do." The firebender began before the younger girl could continue walking towards the small town. "You have more than enough money to buy your weapon so I'm going to let you find it on your own-"

Connie was baffled. "W-what, you're leaving me alone? What if someone kidnaps me or some guard recognizes me as a member of team Avatar?"

"They won't," Ruby reassured.

Sapphire nodded in agreement from beside her. "They only have wanted posters of Ruby, but they're from when she was much younger; they have no idea what you look like,"

Connie deflated, her pride was damaged. "What? But they have all these posters of Pearl, Steven and even Amethyst! Why don't I get a wanted poster?" She questioned quietly to herself, rethinking her life.

"I don't even think they know who you are," Ruby mentioned unhelpfully as she scratched her chin. "Nope, they only know about the main benders; the Avatar of course, his airbending trainer, earthbender who ran away from home and the lovely waterbending master," She smiled softly at the long haired girl beside her.

Sapphire flushed darkly and nudged the firebender teasingly. "...it's not that serious,"

"But it is," Connie heard the curly haired girl say as she watched the flirtatious interaction. "When I was a runaway, well I still am, I saw plays about team Avatar. Their depiction of you was strong, wise, powerful and _beautiful_." Connie frowned, watching her cousin swoon as Ruby continued to flatter her. "If you weren't a foe I'm sure you'd be famous in the firenation."

Connie had enough when she saw the dopey smile on Ruby's face. "...how oblivious can she be!" The fourteen-year-old whispered to herself, speaking up in order to save her cousin from even more heart break. "I'd hate to break this moment up but how about you show me where the shop is so we can make it home before sundown?"

Her cousin was the first person to snap out of the trance. "Y-yes," The stutter caused Connie to gape while Ruby's smile grew wider. "Uhm, Ruby could you…?"

The firebender nodded, turning her attention to the younger girl. "It's a straight walk until you reach the blue tent, once you're there just turn right and multiple stores should have what you're looking for." Ruby explained and used her hand to make gestures. "Sapph and I will wait here, just in case the central has sent guards over here to search for us; I wouldn't want to put these people in even more danger than I already have." The guilt was evident on her face.

"Okay," Connie clutched onto her bag and took one step, a heavy sigh let loose and she turned around to face them one more time. "I shouldn't take too long, "

Sapphire waved her off, leaning on Ruby for un-needed support. "Just be sure to be back before sun set, and if you're not here before then we'll assume that something went wrong and we'll try to find you."

"Got it," Connie waved once more before she ran off into the town in search for a new weapon.

Her first expectation was to immediately spot the weapon of her choice and to have an amazing spark between her and the weapon. A spark that would fill her imagination with creative ways to use the new sword and how she could work on a new fighting style. But when she walked into the first dimly lit store and eyed the rusting weapons, her smile vanished.

"Uhm, excuse me do you have anything that…" She hesitated, sparring a poke at one of the old swords. "Won't snap in half when I fight or crumble to pieces with a glance?" She asked as nicely as possible, a sheepish smile on her chapped lips.

The elderly man eyed her with a frown, he plucked at his beard. "This isn't the firenation central, kid, we don't have any fancy weapons. If you're looking for something flashy I suggest you take the ferry over to the capital, but theirs is much more expensive than ours."

"But I can't, people would— "Connie's eyebrows rose, a thought creeping its' way into her subconscious; a dangerous and sneaky one. "…no one knows who I am, so what's stopping me from going?" The grin was back on her face, she startled the man when she all but slammed her palms on the edge. "What time does this ferry leave and what time should I be back by?"

He blinked two times, startled by her sudden change in mood. "It leaves in six minutes; the boat only fits seven people but not a lot of us travel to the central so you should be fine if you take your time. During your arrival you are given forty-five minutes before the ferry takes off again, so if you don't have another ride back you better not miss it."

"There is no cost to get aboard, Yellow Tail just loves the ride so don't worry about money," He concluded, pulling his blinds back to point at the small ship sitting at the bay. "There she is,"

Connie took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'm doing this. Which part of the firenation will it take me to?"

"A few hours walk from the royal palace, so the land will be guarded with soldiers to keep you safe." He tried to reassure her. "You should get going, Yellow Tail may love his job but he likes to keep on schedule even more."

The fourteen-year-old gave a nod of understanding and ran out of the store. "Thanks for the help," Was shouted over her shoulder.

Connie made it to the small boat just as the man in the yellow coat was reaching for the anchor. "…hmr?" The man asked in a native tongue, one of which Connie had never heard before.

"Uhm, yes? I would like a ride to the central," She said less confident than she would have liked.

The man uttered more incoherent rants but when he gestured for her to climb aboard with a small smile, she understood.

"…I hope I'm back before sunset," Connie chanced a glance to the hill that overlooked the slums and where Ruby and Sapphire were hiding. "It's fine, you're fine, nobody is going to know who you are and you'll find a cool sword and beat up bad guys; then they'll give you a wanted poster," She mumbled as she climbed into the boat.

"Yeah, my poster is going to be awesome,"

* * *

The boat reached the shore in thirty minutes, she assumed, as Yellow Tail helped her out of the boat. Today she was his only passenger.

He mumbled in his foreign tongue but she didn't understand until he pointed at the slowly residing sun, it would be setting in about forty minutes it looked like. She guessed that he was saying that in forty minutes he would be gone, with or without her.

"I'll be back in time," She assured him before she jogged towards the street where merchants were practically lined up with various souvenirs.

A tall man with a mustache pulled at her arm as she was walking past his stand. "Hey young lady, how would you like a bottle of something new I whipped up? It's called cactus juice and it's the best drink to take when you need to loosen up!" He held up the green bottle filled with white fluid, bubbles were popping up at the top.

Connie took a step back, shaking her head in an apology. "S-sorry, after what happened to Amethyst, I think I'll pass. Plus, Pearl said I'm not allowed to drink it until I'm twenty-one," She mumbled, telling the man her life story before running past him in an attempt to escape.

In her haste she managed to bump into someone who appeared to be in just as much of a hurry as she was.

"Oww," Connie whimpered, the rock hard body had forced her to the ground.

An amazed gasp made her look up, she couldn't pick out their face due to the sun in her eyes but she did recognize the voice. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," The older teen held out a hand and literally pulled Connie up without any help. "Are you okay?"

"…y-yes, I'm fine," Connie swallowed, looking into the deep blue eyes of Lapis Lazuli herself. "Please don't turn me in!" She begged, clasping her hands together in mercy.

The short haired teen raised a confused eyebrow, she tugged awkwardly at her brown shall that covered her body. "Why would I do that, are you important or something? Did you run away from home, I won't tell your parents but I recommend you going back home; it's dangerous out here." She berated her like a child.

"Wait," Connie's mouth hung, she whimpered lightly to herself. "She doesn't even know who I am! How many times have we fought?" While she was having a mental break down Lapis had taken the chance to walk past her.

Connie would have let her go if it wasn't for the sword strapped to her back, the bright pink weapon shinned from where it peeked out from under its' holder. "Ruby was right; she does have it!" She cheered, mission accomplished as she impulsively placed a hand on the older teens shoulder. "Wait, I need that sword!"

"You're way too young for a weapon like this," Lapis frowned, plucking the hand off her shoulder. "…and this belongs to my friend— "

"Ruby, yeah I know, and it might sound weird but she totally gave me permission to take it," Connie said as if it would sum everything up. "So…" Her hand was swatted once again.

Lapis glared suspiciously. "How do you know Ruby and what do you mean she gave you permission to have it?"

"It's me, your foe, we've been fighting for months now," Connie looked around to make sure that no one was listening before adding with a sigh. "…I'm the one who can't bend on team Avatar,"

Lapis' face lighted up. "Oh, you're the one who lost her boomerang to Jasper's flames!" She hummed. "I thought you left the group after that, I haven't seen you for a while— "

"Because we're hiding an," Connie held her hands up. "Forget it okay, just know it's me and Ruby wants me to have that," She pointed to the weapon behind Lapis.

The waterbender narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'll give this to you if you prove that you know Ruby. Tell me something that only she knows,"

"You're a waterbe—" Connie began, only to get a hand slapped over her mouth.

Lapis paled. "Alright, alright, I believe you!" She sighed when no one cast attention to them. "Where is she now, is she alright?" The worry was evident on her face.

"She is at the slums right now, she brought me there to get a weapon and I kind of snuck out her without their permission." Connie caught Lapis' confusion. "Sapphire is there too."

Lapis hummed and smiled giddily. "I've heard a lot about her." Before Connie could question her, she continued. "Take me to her, please. I left the palace to find her when I found out that Jasper would be gone for three days, I don't have much time. I just want to talk to her, I know you can't trust me— "

"You seem nicer than Peridot was in the beginning and Ruby has nothing but nice things to say about you," Connie grinned. "So come on, the ship should be leaving soon,"

Lapis trailed behind her with a light blush. "…she talks about me, huh?"

"Yeah," Connie shrugged. "She's told us about everyone except her father, do you know who he is?" She looked up at the older girl.

Lapis stiffened. "It's a family secret, Jasper doesn't even bring him up and I haven't seen any paintings that he's in,"

"Strange," Connie mumbled, making a mental note to question the firebender later.

* * *

Ruby groaned when Sapphire pulled away from their kiss. "I'm sure she's fine Sapph, you know how she gets when she's looking for a new weapon! She probably can't make a decision, not until she tests it out in every way possible,"

"But the sun is setting in a few minutes and we promised that we'd check up on her is she wasn't back by then," Sapphire crossed her arms, unconvinced as she glared at the slowly setting sun. "Don't try to distract me with anymore kisses either,"

The firebender held her hands up but offered a sly grin. "No more kisses," She took a hold of her girlfriends' hands and pulled her away from the edge of the mountain that overlooked the town. "How about I tell you another story?" She suggested.

Sapphire couldn't help but smile. "Who are you going to tell me about this time? Another Peridot story, maybe Jasper— "

"Lapis," Ruby whispered, eyes wide and mouth a gape.

The long haired girl frowned, thinking to herself for a moment. "I think I've heard all I need to about Lapis, unless there is something else you haven't— "

"Hey," The weak, almost shy, voice of Lapis Lazuli caused Sapphire to turn around and release the firebenders hands.

Lapis Lazuli stood in the flesh, a cape covering her body but her black shoes and red pants could be seen underneath. Her hair was still as short as Ruby remembered and her eyes just as bright. Ruby took note of how much her face had slimmed into a nice chisel, it no longer held the adorable baby fat she had locked into her memory of the girl.

She had grown a considerable height, but she had always been taller than her. Connie walked from behind the waterbender and chuckled sheepishly.

"Surprise?" Connie tried, eyeing Ruby's dazzled expression and Sapphire's impassive one. "…this isn't awkward at all, right?" She tried to lighten the mood.

The short haired girl flashed her white teeth at the shorter girl in front of her. "Your hair is just as puffy as I remember, and you've gotten taller despite what Peridot may say," She spoke like an old friend, using an inside joke that drew a rich laugh from Ruby that Sapphire had never heard before.

She looked away, she didn't know what to think of Ruby's past returning. Sapphire reminded herself that Ruby had long since gotten over her crush on Lapis, they were together now. Nothing would keep them apart.

Sapphire's doubt seeped in when Ruby's eyes flashed with something unknown, a playful grin rising to her lips. "And you're still a waterbender playing firenation royalty. Why are you even here in the slums your majesty?" Their teasing remarks made Sapphire sick to her stomach.

Lapis offered a shaky smile, her eyes filling with tears. "You forgot to say goodbye,"


	20. Reunited

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 20: Reunited**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _September 13, 1245_

 _It's official, Lapis Lazuli is in the building. Or should I say, camp? It doesn't matter, just know that I found her at the market place in the firenation central and after we exchanged hello's I led her back to Ruby. It was risky but I did it because, after everything that Ruby has told us, Lapis is a pretty good friend and they have a lot of history together._

 _It was a little weird at first, bringing her to the secret camp filled of the people who she's about to go to war with soon, but after bringing Peridot I don't think anything could compare. Except maybe bringing Yellow Diamond herself (I just got some crazy chills) but we know that won't happen._

 _Lapis didn't really talk to anyone besides Ruby and I, which is understandable. I guess they wouldn't want to become best friends with her and then have to beat her up in a battle, or even worse. So it's better if we don't get too attached to the idea of her hanging around._

 _When we got to the camp they were shocked but once Ruby explained how she would only be here for a day they understood. Pearl didn't speak to her, Steven gave her a welcoming smile, Amethyst waved lazily, Peridot rolled her eyes but gave her a hug none the less and Sapphire…I haven't really seen her since the arrival. She kind of vanished when we returned._

 _With Ruby spending all of her time with Lapis I guess she's bored and must be spending her time practicing her waterbending. Maybe she's a little jealous? But that's crazy, Lapis is with Jasper and Ruby would be too oblivious to notice Lapis fancying her; she doesn't even know that Sapphire likes her!_

 _It doesn't matter, but I should get going. This new sword isn't going to test itself out._

* * *

Connie closed her journal with a bright grin and shoved it into her bag that was resting against the tree. "Alright, let's do this!"

Steven can't help but smile just as bright, his eyes sparkling. "Whoah, Ruby didn't tell me that it looked this amazing! I'm kind of jealous," He admits, picking up a plain silver sword to battle against her with.

"What," Connie's stance falls and her arm that holds the pink weapon staggers. "But you're the avatar, master of all elements and destined to save the world! What could you be jealous of me about?"

Steven dropped the sword before also falling to the ground, he looked up at the bright sky; it was halfway into the afternoon. "…it was too much back then and it's too much now," His usually happy expression was replaced with a conflicted look, it appeared like he had been holding it in for a while.

"Steven," Connie sighed, sitting Indian style beside him. "We've talked about this; you can't keep bottling things inside; not with me at least." She glanced away and glared at the ground to her left. "I thought you trusted me more than that, I've told you things that I've never told anyone else; you read my journal!"

The thirteen-year-old shot up, face set aflame. "And I've apologized, I'm so sorry." He squealed, face set aflame and beads of sweat trickling down his brow.

"But you don't get it," Connie bit her lower lip and tried to find the right words for what she was trying to express. "I was upset but it didn't bother me as much as it should have, like; if it were Amethyst reading my journal I would probably never talk to her again but somehow, you make it okay. You're the only exception."

Steven huffed. "Just because I'm the avatar doesn't make it okay,"

"But you're Steven, one of my best friends who I know would never betray my trust on purpose or knowingly," Connie reached out and placed a comforting hand on his, smiling. "That's why it's okay."

The younger boy was numb to her hand and couldn't keep his brows from furrowing, so much that his pink arrow that sat proudly on his forehead wrinkled. "…everyone thinks that just because I'm the avatar that I can get away with everything." He began, light brown eyes locked on the formless clouds drifting by. "I ran away and hid like a coward, causing this hundred year war that I could have stopped if I were brave enough, but no one yells at me; they just throw me stupid parades and ask for my autograph."

"The firelord may want my head on a stick, but at least she is being open and honest with her viewpoint of me," Steven admitted.

Connie's hand tightened over his, the burning sensation of a small tear falling onto his left thumb finally allowed him to notice her gesture; when he looked up there were more tears threatening to break loose. "…Connie," His weak voice husked out, he hesitated to reach forward and stopped at the last moment.

"It's okay if you were scared, any other twelve-year-old in your situation would have probably done the same thing Steven. They were asking a lot from you," She said softly. "But you're here now—"

Steven used his other hand to clutch a few strands of grass, tugging hard. "If I were there when I was supposed to then all of my people would be alive and maybe there would be peace now," His lower lip quivered. "Then Amethyst would have gotten to stay with her parents instead of me stealing her away, Pearl would be with her true family instead of having to hide around, Ruby's father might still be alive and…you and Sapphire would still be home with your family. But instead, I took away all of your happy endings."

"…but then we never would have met," Connie whispered, refusing to remove her hand. "We wouldn't have become friends and I wouldn't have wanted to become a swordsmen, if I would have stayed home then I would probably be cooking and cleaning; but here, traveling with you, I'm actually finding myself and learning about things I never knew I could do,"

Steven looked at her in awe. "How can you say that when I took you away from your family, I forced you to take my side and made your people turn their backs on you—"

"You didn't force me to do anything Steven, I chose to follow you," Connie stressed. "I saw in you the power to change the world and make things right again. You may not have been there before but everything happens for a reason and…I'd like to believe that you and I met for a purpose. Not just me," She added when his stare became too intimate, her gaze wavered. "You've helped all of us along the way,"

She continued, her gaze still on the ground. "We all know that Amethyst didn't want to be locked up like a defenseless princess, Pearl's soul purpose was to help you but you've allowed her to have an identity of her own, Sapphire never would have become the master she is today if we hadn't traveled to all those places and faught all those people, Peridot was about to be executed—"

"But I didn't rescue Peridot, it wasn't even my idea," Steven explained, not wanting to take credit. "That was Ruby's idea,"

Connie grinned, her eyes sparkling as she finally met his. "Ruby, you believed in her when none of us would. You saw something good inside of her and accepted her with open arms and now look at all the things she is doing for our team; recruiting Peridot to build weapons, helping Sapphire cope with problems from the past, giving Pearl a keepsake from her family, helping you become an amazing firebender and keeping Amethyst out of our hairs,"

They shared a short laugh.

"Steven," Connie sighed, a small smile on her lips. "We're all following you for a reason, we believe in you! We don't care about the mistakes of the past, you've overlooked ours so we will do the same, we just need you to believe in yourself; we can't do this without you,"

The avatar felt his stomach flutter with new found courage. "You're right, I need to stop thinking about the past and move forward. I'm going to train until I'm ready to take Yellow Diamond on," Steven grinned his boyish grin. "We'll win this fight, together,"

Connie felt her stomach flutter for a different reason that she couldn't put her finger on. It had been happening a lot lately; the jittery feeling she felt whenever she grabbed his hand, or when their eyes would meet automatically after one of Amethyst's shenanigans, and the warm feeling she'd get when he always chose to sit beside her during dinner and when their shoulders brushed throughout.

She wasn't a stranger to attraction, she knew what it was; Sapphire's attraction to Ruby blinded her every day. But just like her cousin, she didn't want to act on it for obvious reasons.

Steven had a lot on his plate as it was, she didn't want to add to the flame with her teenage feelings that could disappear at any moment. She didn't want to lead him, or herself, on.

So, with a brave smile, she nodded. "Yeah, together."

All the while, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as he nudged her shoulder playfully.

* * *

"She misses me that much?" Ruby laughed nervously at the thought of Jasper sulking around the palace groaning about her missing half who she was about to go to war with soon. "She told me that when we spoke but I didn't know if she meant it, Jasper's never been good at showing her emotions unless it was some trick,"

Lapis snickered, leaning her head comfortably on the shorter girls' broad right shoulder. "Yeah, like that time she tricked you into taking the blame for the broken vase…but she's different now, I promise," She giggled at the grunt her best friend supplied her with. "All those years of you being gone has given her time to think and grow,"

"You've grown too," Lapis admitted, looking up at the shorter girl with curious blue eyes. "…well not height wise, but—"

Ruby rolled her eyes, her arms crossing even tighter at her chest; causing her friend to adjust to the movement before placing her head back. "Ha, ha, you're just as funny as when you were a child," Her comment was weak of any true insult, letting Lapis know that she hadn't offended her; if that weren't enough the small grin on her face was enough proof.

Not too soon after returning to the camp, she led Lapis out to the court yard where she and Steven would train. She had given him the day off, for obvious reasons, and had found a nice place on the stone steps where the sun provided them with warmth. They had been talking about random things from their childhood, neither of them having the strength to bring up serious issues that floated around them.

Ruby had mentioned a particularly funny memory, causing Lapis to break into giggles and lean heavily on her right side. Instead of moving away, the waterbender had decided to rest her head on her friends shoulder like old times. It reminded them of those late nights after playing in the yard, long after Peridot had to leave and Jasper had gotten sick of Lapis and Ruby teasing her. It only left them to lean against each other on the tree and watch the turtle ducks swim in the lake.

Ruby's father carried his daughter in his arms and softly awoke the young waterbender to tell her that it was time for her to go home.

"I'm serious though," Lapis finally got off the younger teen and leaned into her knees, looking like a child again. "You're part of the avatars group and you're teaching him firebending, you're going to be a legend."

Ruby shrugged, rolling her shoulder that had become numb due to her friends weight. "I don't care about fame, Steven just believed in me when no one else would and he gave me a chance; they all have, even with my past, they're letting me be myself here,"

"…if you stayed," Ruby began, her red eyes glancing at the taller teen slowly.

Lapis shook her head. "You know I'm in way too deep now, even if I wanted to leave. I don't, well, I don't want to leave Jasper at least; she takes care of me."

"I know," Ruby grinned. "She has always adored you, that's why I'm not worried about you because I know she'll protect you. But Peridot didn't have the same luxury, I had to get her out of there,"

The short haired waterbender nodded. "I'm glad you did, she was annoying us at the palace," She teased, earning a chuckle from the shorter woman. "…so, where's your girlfriend?"

Ruby blushed, her eyes darting around nervously. "Keep your voice down, we haven't told the others anything yet,"

"Why the hell not!" Lapis slapped her friend on the arm, causing her to flinch. "She's gorgeous, why wouldn't you want to show her off!"

The curly haired girl certainly did not miss Lapis's hits. "There is too much going on right now and we don't want to distract everybody, plus I don't need Amethyst teasing me about how oblivious I've been," She definitely was not looking forward to that.

Lapis nodded in agreement. "I guess that's a good idea, but after all of this craziness is over?"

"…what do you want the outcome to be," Ruby asked, playing with her fingers nervously. "I know that I want Steven to stop my mother and bring peace to the world again, and then I'll take the thrown again and be the type of leader that they need—"

Lapis smiled honestly. "And you'll be a great one, I'm sure,"

"But, do you want Yellow Diamond to win?" Ruby was almost afraid to ask. "Or are you just stuck between a rock and a hard place?"

The waterbender bit her lower lip and for the first time since her arrival, she was quiet. "…I, do want to support Jasper and her dreams to be ruler but, I know she won't do as good of a job as you would. You're compassionate and you've struggled, Jasper has had everything handed to her and she doesn't know the people like you do. I know that you guys are going to win but I still have to stand by her, you understand?"

"I do," Ruby huffed, leaning back on her elbows as she looked back over at her friend lazily. "Do you ever get to practice waterbending?"

Lapis, used to having to keep her secret hidden stiffened before she realized they were far from the kingdom. "Are you crazy, I haven't done anything since the day in the hallway with the flag. Your mother is starting to get suspicious, I think she even knows I went to see you and she let me for some reason."

"She won't follow you," Ruby mumbled impassively. "I'm not important enough for her to look for,"

The older girl sighed. "Ruby,"

"It's fine Lapis, really, I've accepted that she's never going to care about anyone but herself," Ruby smiled softly. "My father may not have been around long but he was there long enough to allow some good inside of me before Yellow Diamond could darken me. I'm not defined by her, I get to choose my destiny,"

Lapis sat silent, taking in the words of advice.

"Anyway, about the waterbending," Ruby began.

"I told you," Lapis huffed, confused as to why the other woman kept bringing it up. "I don't practice,"

Ruby's grin was bright, a certain glint shinning in her red eyes. "Do you want to?"

The older girl stiffened, looking her excited friend up and down. "What do you mean?"

"Sapphire could teach you the basics, I'm sure she would be happy to," Ruby jumped up to her feet, holding her hand out and hefting Lapis off the ground with effortless strength. "I think around this time if we aren't together she's practicing by the lake," She mumbled in thought.

Lapis scratched the back of her neck. "I don't know, wouldn't it be a little awkward? My foe teaching me her moves? I'd already know what she was going to do before she did it, it would be unfair!"

"First of all, if you waterbend in the firenation, which is where I'm sure we'll be fighting, then your team will turn on you so you can't even bend no matter what," Ruby crossed her arms with a dreamy smile. "And Sapphire is the queen of knowing what others do before they do it, and I don't think you can top her in that area. So, come on," She turned around without waiting for an answer and began jogging towards the woods.

Lapis huffed, running to follow her friend. "Ruby, slow down!"

* * *

Sapphire let out a heavy sigh, she dropped the stream of water she had been mindlessly bending to glare at Amethyst; her long bangs made her look uninterested. "No, it is not awkward,"

"But Ruby totally just brought her old best friend here and now she's hanging out with her instead of you!" Amethyst explained for the third time from where she sat on a high rock, looking down at the long haired girl. "Aren't you like super jealous?" She asked, stretching out the word super like a ten-year-old.

Pearl, leaning on the rock, scoffed. "Sapphire has no reason to be jealous, Lapis isn't even staying too long and she'll be out of our hair in no time."

"Ruby is not obligated to spend all of her time with me," Sapphire began in her monotone voice, catching the eye rolling from Amethyst. "If she wants to spend some time with her old friend then I'm not going to stop her,"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "You're like the only person who didn't greet Lapis, I didn't even see you when you guys returned! Where did you go? Crying into the woods?" She joked.

"I did not go crying," Sapphire almost snapped, but not wanting Amethyst (of all people) to get the best of her. "I just needed to give them some space, and I'd rather not get too friendly with a future enemy,"

Pearl nodded. "That's true,"

"I guess," Amethyst finally gave up trying to get information, much to Sapphire's pleasure. "We shouldn't probably stay away then, it would make things hard if we got too attached."

Before they could continue, a loud wail echoed from behind them. "Sapph, Sapphire, I need a huge favor from you!" The firebender grinned as she came to a stop in front of her secret girlfriend.

Sapphire couldn't stop the smile from rising on her face, only for it to lessen when Lapis creeped in behind the curly haired girl; she looked nervous. "…what can I do for you?" She asked with hesitance.

"I need you to teach Lapis some waterbending," Ruby said casually, an easy grin on her face as she pointed her thumb in Lapis's direction.

Sapphire stared at her girlfriend shocked, had she heard correctly? "…uhm,"

"Man," Amethyst snickered, leaning on her knees to get a closer look. "This is going to be good!" She whispered to the slim airbender.

Pearl couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I'll get the fire flakes."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while but, college life and all. I'm adjusting well, and I'm thinking about writing a story about it but it won't be up until late summer or so. For Halloween I have this short fic that I want to post but we'll see.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait but I'm trying. I'll try updating _Going the Distance_ because I've got a few reviews asking for that one but it will have to wait becasue those chapters are usually pretty long.**

 **See you guys next chapter.**


	21. Our Sister Tribe

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 21: Our _Sister Tribe_**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _September 13, 1245_

 _What is Ruby thinking? Asking Sapphire to teach Lapis waterbending? I mean, even if it does seem like a crazy idea, I wouldn't mind seeing it myself. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be separated from your element, and for so long. I bet Lapis would be able to learn a lot from Sapphire too, about our culture and beliefs. But Lapis isn't like us, just because she was born into a tribe doesn't mean we're instantly long lost cousins._

 _She was raised to be in the firenation. That's where she belongs, and that's where her morals lie._

 _Aside from giving Lapis free waterbending training, Ruby isn't even stopping to think about how Sapphire feels in terms of this whole arrangement. My cousin is basically in love with Ruby, and now Ruby is flaunting her ex crush around like a piece of meat! And then she expects Sapphire to train her! It's madness._

 _I have half a mind to say something, but, I know Sapphire can take care of herself. I just hate seeing her be used like this. I swear, the next time Ruby does something to hurt my cousins' feelings, I'm going to step in and do something about it._

 _That's a promise._

* * *

Connie slammed her journal shut and shoved it inside her backpack which was sitting on the dirt ground beneath her. After making sure her journal was in a safe encumber, she slung the bag around her back and crossed her arms with a huff.

"I can't believe Sapphire is doing this," Connie mumbled under her breath as she leaned heavier into the tree behind her. "And all because Ruby asked her to. Can't she see how uncomfortable Sapphire is with this situation?" Her brown eyes were focused on the trio who had walked further into the forest to talk about the training arrangements.

Amethyst chuckled from her spot in the tree where she sat on a sturdy branch. "It sucks that we can't watch the drama explosion that's coming," She grinned, trying to read the lips of the firebender who had pulled Sapphire aside for a second. "Oh, I know what she's saying,"

The earthbender cleared her throat and gave a mock, Ruby, impression. "Hey Sapph, can you do me this favor and I promise I'll meet you in your room later tonight so we can do—"

"Amethyst!" Pearl stepped in with a bark, face pink as she darted her eyes back and forth to Connie. "Stop it, I'm sure Ruby is just trying to make sure that Sapphire is fine." She looked back over to the trio before sighing. "We aren't going to be able to watch them practice, so we might as well go back inside and get dinner ready. Connie, how about you join us?"

Connie shook her head and glared at Ruby as if she were Sapphire's guard dog and had been tied up away from her owner. "No thanks, just tell me when dinner is ready and I'll catch up," She brushed off the offer.

Pearl shrugged. "Okay, don't stay out too late," She patted the girl on the head while giving Amethyst a look that said, talk to her.

When the airbender was out of ear shot, Amethyst jumped down out of the tree with a grunt. "Let's get out of here Connie. It's boring, and kind of weird, to keep watching them like this." When the younger teen remained mute, she grinned. "Steven and Peridot are working on some new flight suits that will help him fly in the sky easier when he airbends. I bet you don't want to miss it,"

The nonbender bit her lower lip. "…why would I leave just to watch someone else? I can do that here," She was confident in her response, but Amethyst could tell by the way her eyes wondered; she was itching to see Peridots' invention.

"Steven even found this weird pink shield while he was exploring the temple, it kind of matches your sword," Amethyst saw Connie's back stiffened. "He said it would be too much of a burden to carry something so heavy around during battle so he was thinking of tossing it. Maybe you can catch him before it's too late—"

Connie backed away from the tree and sprinted towards the temple where she knew Steven and Peridot would be. "I have go to get that sword! Amethyst, you better not be lying!" She yelled over her shoulder, not slowing down to even look back to see a reaction from the earthbender.

"I'm not, he totally found a shield!" Amethyst shouted back, chuckling as she lowered her voice deviously. "…I just forgot to mention that Steven was already planning on giving it to you,"

Her eyes looked back over to the trio before she began to slowly follow Connie, she smiled. "Oops,"

* * *

Ruby placed a comforting hand on her girlfriends right shoulder as Lapis began walking towards the running stream. "Are you sure this is okay? You can back out now if you're not fine with this. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything,"

"It's fine," Sapphire whispered, and found herself telling the truth. "Really, I can't understand how she must feel to have to keep this bottled up inside. You just give us a few hours,"

Ruby's curly hair bounced as she gave a steady nod. "Okay, but don't take too long, she has to be back before Jasper notices she's missing. I'll save you both a plate," She placed a chaste kiss on Sapphire's lips, only to get pulled back in by plumper lips brushing back unconsciously.

Lapis looked away at the touching of their lips and tried to make herself busy by looking into the stream. Her blue eyes reflected at her.

"Alright," Ruby said a bit out of breath, when Lapis looked up she smiled at the hint of a blush on her friends face. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone please, and make good choices," The firebender half joked before pinching Sapphire's arm playfully. "…okay," She mumbled awkwardly as she jogged towards the temple to give them privacy.

Lapis looked over at her foe and couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle. "I really thought Ruby wouldn't be one of those people who makes things weird. She, and everybody else around here, are acting like this is some kind of love triangle where she has to choose between us,"

Sapphire giggled, much to the other woman's pleasure. "I know, my cousin and the others can be a little over protective at times. That's kind of why Ruby and I are keeping our relationship a secret, because they're all crazy—"

"And it's too much fun to watch them squirm and freak out," Lapis smiled brighter at Sapphire's nod. "It's a genius plan,"

The younger teen brushed her dress down lazily before she stepped over to the stream, she sat on her knees and gestured for Lapis to follow. "Now, do you know anything about waterbending?"

Lapis shook her head, lip tucked between her teeth. "…no. Yellow Diamond would be suspicious if I were to even mention a scroll on waterbending, so I had to steer clear." Her eyes seemed to brighten as she watched Sapphire lazily bend a portion of the stream into a small ball, bending it into different shapes. "I went to firenation schools, learned their history, took on their culture and morals, social norms. I didn't know my real parents and I don't have anything from them, except my bending, and I don't even use that," She mumbled angrily.

"…I've never felt close to them, and I'm starting to think holding in my bending might be the reason why," Lapis whispered.

The long-haired teen frowned and dropped the water with a plop. "Do you know if they're still alive, or who they are?"

Lapis shook her head. "No. I was too young," She paused. "I only have this bending to remember them by, and it still doesn't feel like it's enough,"

"…well, that's just because you haven't learned about, our, culture and where you really belong. So," Sapphire looked up at the sky, it was still bright out but the moon was slightly visible in the sky. "Let's start with what waterbending is,"

Lapis scoffed, a joke on her tongue. "Waterbending is just moving water with on your own free will,"

"In a sense, yes," Sapphire said, raising a hand to pull another string of water out of the stream. "But it is also the element of change. Earthbenders learned from bagermoles, firebenders learned from dragons, airbenders learned from flying bison's and we learned from the moon,"

Lapis raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "The moon?"

"We gain our strength from it and on the most extreme cases, we can do extraordinary things during a full moon; that's when we are at our strongest," Sapphire decided not to go into the bloodbending aspect to spare both of them the arguments to follow. "The moon and ocean spirits take the form of koi fish which reside in the northern water tribe,"

Lapis tuned in to the words that were spoken. "You're from the southern tribe, right?" When Sapphire shook her head, she stopped. "You're from the north? Like me?"

"Our sister tribe, the southern tribe, is where my cousin Connie is from. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I went to live with her; but the south has taken me as their own." Sapphire said, trying not to go into much detail. "We are a prosperous tribe; the south is a little less so. I'm the only bender from the south, and I wasn't even born there, so I guess part of me wanted to fix that when I left to travel with Steven,"

Lapis could tell it was a pushy subject and moved along. "…you guys use those necklaces, betrothal, to declare engagements right? That's about the only thing I know," Lapis shrugged as she thought back to their fights where Sapphire was wearing one. "I assume Ruby didn't grow the balls, but she would have the courage to stop a wedding, so it must be from family."

"My mother passed it over to me," Sapphire said quickly; Lapis wanted to kick herself for continually bringing bad things up. "But you know some of our culture now so let's start bending. We can begin with something easy, like the water whip,"

Lapis huffed. "The water whip is easy?"

"You have to start somewhere," Sapphire stood up with an excited grin. "Come on, we have a lot of techniques to go over!"

Lapis groaned as she slowly got to her feet. "Geez, Ruby, what have you gotten me into?"

* * *

Connie was ecstatic as she trudged her way to the forest with a pink shield strapped to her back, matching sword in hand.

Steven had given her the weapon with no questions asked, expect for when he asked if she would test its strength with his bending. At first she was unsure, she wouldn't want to damage the beautiful craftsmanship but she supposed it would be better to get hurt in practice then on the battle field.

What good would a pretty shield do if it didn't do its job, right?

But it does the job fantastically, Connie quickly discovered. It appears heavy but it's truly easy to carry around, light even. She assumes it must have belonged to someone amazing, had to be a nonbender because it protected her against every element Steven threw at her.

Ruby and Amethyst were so impressed that they had to join in on the fun. But after an hour of dodging fire blasts, rock slides and weird exploding gadgets from Peridot; Connie decided she needed a break.

The others still wanted to examine the weapon so she promised another round right in the morning when they've all had time to rest. They began to bicker but Steven cheered them up by mentioning dinner being finished. Connie stopped Ruby when she started leaving to tell the waterbenders about the food being ready, and said she'd do it herself.

She couldn't wait for Sapphire to see her new weapon and she was curious to see how far they had gotten in their training.

"Sapphire, you'll never guess what I got," Connie had a smile on her face as she dodged branches and vines, heading towards the stream she saw them at earlier. "…are you still practicing or what…" Her breath hitched in her throat at the extraordinary sight.

It took her all the way back to the very first day when they discovered Steven in the iceberg. They had been in the canoe and they were trying to capture fish in the ocean. So, seeing Lapis struggle to hold up a sphere like water globe in the air with a small trout swimming around caused her to gasp.

It must have been too loud because next thing she knew, water was splashing right onto Lapis' head. Sapphire managed to avoid the water by taking a knowing step back, she had almost done the same when she had first started practicing the art.

Connie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth as she watched Lapis huff immaturely, hair flattened around her small face. "W-what are you doing here? You messed me up!" The blue-eyed teen yelled in embarrassment, face set a flame as she crossed her arms.

"This is supposed to be a private session, Connie," Sapphire tried to sound serious and be the mature one, but her cousin could see the hint of a grin on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

Connie perked up, she pulled out her shield and held it in front of her with a gleeful grin so bright it could put Steven's to shame. "I have this cool shield that matches my sword perfectly! We tested it out and it protects against every element!"

"Where did you find it?" Sapphire questioned, impressed by the beauty and design. "It's amazing," She concluded with one arm on her hip, the other hanging at her side.

Connie shrugged. "Steven found it while he was exploring the temple. But it's a perfect match for the sword Bismuth made," She gestured to the other weapon her left hand.

"Or it's a duplicate," Lapis muttered to herself, flushing when both eyes were on her. "…Bismuth makes weapons based off of stuff past avatars used. Her family, for generations, have always been crafting weapons for avatars to use in battle that will let them fight fair. But over the years they've strayed from it and Bismuth has taken it upon herself to change sides. Now she makes weapons to get the upper hand in battles instead of fighting fairly,"

Connie's eyes brightened. "So, my sword might be a fake but the shield isn't! Steven said he found it here so it must have belonged to an avatar descendant from the air temple! But which one,"

"It doesn't necessarily mean they're an airbender. Avatars travel all over the world and drop their stuff off," Lapis shrugged. "Bismuth made that sword when Ruby was young, before Steven was alive, so that could belong to the avatar before him. Your sword might be the real one,"

Connie lowered her eyes. "…so it doesn't belong to me then. It's meant for another avatar,"

Lapis' eyes widened, her foot was forever in her mouth today. "N-no, Steven basically said you could have it so it belongs to you! Maybe it wasn't him saying you could use it, but…the previous avatar speaking through him and giving you permission." She ended weakly.

"The avatars are choosing you to use those weapons to save the world and protect Steven," Sapphire smiled. "…you must be some kind of nonbender to have the occupation of the avatars keeper."

Lapis nodded in thought. "I've heard of that before. Avatar Jenny, originally from the firenation, had her little sister Kiki, travel with her. She would watch over her body whenever Jenny went into the spirit world to make sure no one harmed her," She smiled softly. "It hasn't been a proven thing yet but every avatar has had someone watching over them. Maybe that's what you are to Steven, you do like him, right?"

Connie flushed, stuttering out a nervous response. "W-we're like bestfriends." She gestured to the water still soaking Lapis' face. "How far did you two get in the training?" She quickly changed the topic.

"I suck at water whips but I'm a pro at catching things in globes," Lapis grinned, proud of herself. "I think it's best if we don't go over anything serious because of unfair advantages,"

Sapphire smiled. "Oh yes, it took me months to become a master but Lapis will fly right through that with her hour worth of training," Connie frowned as she watched both of them laugh at each other.

What had happened when she was gone? It was all awkward earlier and now they were like buddies.

"Lapis is from the northern tribe," Sapphire said with ease, explaining everything Connie needed to know.

The nonbender smiled, stretching out her hand to Lapis. "Well then, I guess this makes us all sisters,"

It took Lapis off guard, the bright toothed expression on Connie's once sullen face, but she shook her hand happily. "Yes, I suppose we are. Thank you for teaching me more about our tribe and history, I feel closer to my family now; even if I didn't know them for long,"

"If you don't mind me asking," Connie hesitated. "…how did you get separated from your family?"

Lapis fought the tears down and offered a weak smile. "It's a long story,"

Connie held her hands up in apology. "I get it,"

"No, I've never even told Ruby or Jasper about the true story because they wouldn't understand where I'm coming from. But you two, you've lost so much just like me," Lapis bit her lower lip. "If it was different, if were weren't going to war in a few weeks—"

Of course, Connie had to keep reminding herself Lapis was the enemy. Tomorrow they wouldn't be friends and they sure as hell wouldn't be sisters.

They were getting too attached.

Sapphire probably saw it too, because she cleared her throat and ended their training session. "Maybe, when all of this is over, we can take you back home. Ruby said she's always wanted to see the tribe and I wouldn't have a problem with you joining us," She said softly.

"…in a perfect world, that would sound great," Lapis' smile was as bittersweet as her reply.

* * *

Steven bowed politely. "It was a pleasure to have you as a guest, even if it wasn't for long and I wish we could have spoken but I know our time is limited." He stood up and smiled when Lapis awkwardly bowed back; being royalty he assumed she was never the one who bowed. "Safe travels,"

Steven stepped back inside the temple before stopping at the door to wait for Connie.

"…you're not as terrible as I thought you were, and it sucks because I seriously want to hate you so I won't be so soft next time we fight," Connie said with a huff, hating the way it made Lapis smile as if she had just recited poetry. "Just don't use any sneaky waterbending moves on me, sis," She whispered.

Lapis sucked in a breath, eyes burning. "I won't," She watched Connie nod before she moved over to Steven and spoke lightly, no doubt to mention the sword and shield.

"Pearl is bad with words so she stayed inside to meditate, or whatever," Amethyst handed Lapis a bookbag. "She packed some food inside and said it would be a waste to throw it away, but it's her way of saying be careful and stay safe. So, do that," The earthbender shrugged and made her way back inside to tell Pearl she did what was asked.

Lapis barely had a chance to say, thank you, before the earthbender was gone. "Your friends are weird, but sweet," She told Ruby as she put the bag on.

Ruby shook her head. "No, no, we are evil and dangerous to you. Nothing is going to be sweet about us the next time we see you," Ruby's voice had an edge to it and Lapis swallowed thickly at the implication. "But for now, you just get back in one piece and look out for my stupid sister okay?"

"Okay," Lapis hugged the firebender before glancing to Sapphire who was a few feet away. "Hey, give us some privacy," She whispered to Ruby, pulling away from her embrace.

Ruby frowned, but looked into her friends eyes and said nothing. She headed back inside without looking back.

"Thanks again for training me, it means a lot," Lapis spoke first. "I always felt like something was missing and now I've found what it was, my culture. There is so much I should have learned but…I guess life is funny, huh?" She opened her arms. "Tomorrow we are going to be enemies but today we're sisters, and I truly hope the odds are in your favor during the war. You are all so sweet, generous, and kind, I know if you capture me you won't harm me intentionally."

Lapis' smile was sour. "…after seeing you all react like this, it makes me wonder if I've been fighting on the wrong side. But I have to remain loyal to Jasper, I love her, just like you were loyal to Ruby when nobody trusted her,"

"I understand," Sapphire offered a small smile. "Good luck tomorrow, I doubt you'll be able to dodge my ice daggers,"

Lapis snickered. "I have a few tricks pulled up my sleeves, so, watch out," It wasn't meant to be playful, it was a true warning and Sapphire understood.

"I will," Were Sapphire's last words spoken to Lapis before the older teen began walking in the direction of the firenation.

They could get Lion to get her back faster but it wasn't safe for them to travel to and from the firenation anymore.

Sapphire turned her head to Peridot, who had just stepped out from her hiding spot behind a tree, and spoke once Lapis was out of sight. "…she's an old friend, why didn't you say goodbye?"

Peridot shrugged, as if this happened to her all the time. "We'll see her again," She gestured for the waterbender to follow. "She was serious about not going easy the next time you two face off you know. This is war and her loyalties remain with Jasper, it doesn't matter how many crushes Ruby had on her. We have to be strong tomorrow."

"And we will be," Sapphire said with purpose, she smiled. "I didn't know you cared about me so much, Peridot."

The smaller teen rolled her green eyes. "Please, I was just making sure Lazuli didn't try anything funny. And I need your opinion on some suits I've been working on for waterbenders, they're fireproof."

"That, sounds, awesome." Sapphire couldn't help but grin. "Show me the designs at dinner and then we can test them out tomorrow,"

Peridot nodded. "I'm making you all suits based on your abilities, it's going to be a game changer that Yellow Diamond won't see coming,"

"Tell me more," Sapphire urged on, finding herself interested in everything Peridot was working on.

It was a perfect way to help her ignore the strange feeling in her stomach about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **This is it for today, longer than I expected this chapter to be. I'll try to make a Christmas chapter to my other stories later this week since I'm off for break. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is going to have to count for the Christmas chapter because next time things are going to get sinister.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Past Lives

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 22: _Past Lives_**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Steven can save the world._

* * *

 _September 16, 1245_

 _Lapis left about a day ago, and Steven, as well as the rest of us, agreed that it would be best if we attacked right away while Jasper is out of the way. Lapis told us herself, she left to visit Ruby while Jasper was out of town for a few days; so, Lapis a day ago, we can probably plan a sneak attack while their defenses are weak. Without their strongest warrior, we might have a standing chance._

 _Pearl didn't like the risk, but what other plans do we honestly have? The plan to attack during the day of black sun was crushed long before Steven even truly learned to firebend. And this way, if we attack tomorrow, there may be a chance that Lapis still hasn't arrived and we can avoid fighting her._

 _We've all trained for this moment, and the weapons Peridot have created are as ready as they'll ever be. We're going to really surprise the firenation with the things she made, and getting in will be a breeze since Ruby still knows about the best nooks and crannies for us to go through. Amethyst thinks it's our best bet, and I'm starting to think it is too. Maybe attacking spontaneously is the best option, it is what we're best known for._

 _My only worry is Steven. Ruby says he has improved his firebending, but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's worried he won't be strong enough to beat her mother. I mean he's strong, the best bender in the world (although being the avatar helps), but he doesn't have the strength to stoop to her level. Knowing her, she'll do anything to beat him in a battle; even death._

 _But if Steven is anything, it's not a murderer. But honestly, after everything Yellow Diamond has done and is planning to do, I think it's the only option for her._

 _And if Steven can't be strong enough to do it, then who can be?_

* * *

Connie closed her journal softly and packed it into her bookbag with the rest of her things. Pearl told everyone to pack up all their belongings they would need for the battle tomorrow. She doesn't need her journal for the fight, but if she ever gets a chance to write about what's going on she's going to take it. She could wait until after the fight, but it's always fresh in her mind when she does it right after something has happened.

Besides, she wants everyone to know about all the great things she and the others have gone through. Maybe instead of those terrible history books, they can read her journal as reference to learn about the time of Avatar Steven and all of the amazing journeys he and his friends have gone on.

"Connie, come on, are you finished in here?" The tight lipped question came from Pearl who was standing outside her door with an unexplainable expression on her face. "We're packing our bags on Lion in the courtyard now, we plan on leaving as soon as the sun falls so we can get there first thing in the morning," She announced, not bothering to ask permission as she grabbed the only bag on Connie's bed and walked out of the room.

The fifteen year old jumped off her bed and made to follow the strangely calm airbender. Her steps paused right as she exited the room, chancing a glance over her shoulder at the now vacant room. Void of her belongings, it appears empty and cold unlike the warm home feeling she once felt when she resided there in the last few months.

This room, much like her journal, has been with her during all of her emotional outbursts. It became a place for her to find shelter from the storm outside; her home away from the water tribe.

"…thank you," Connie whispered softly as she closed the door silently. "For everything," Her hand graced the smoothed wooden surface of the black door before she turned on her heel and jogged to Pearl who reached the door leading outside.

Pearl made a beeline to Lion, the pink animal stretched to his full size was lazily licking at his toes. Amethyst sat atop, probably sneaking some snacks along for the sure to be long ride to the firenation. Sapphire was jumping down from the beast, as she finished getting all of her items settled.

Her cousin smiled softly at her, running a hand through Connie's thick waves and pulling her into a side hug. "Hey, how are you?"

Despite them being basically sisters and leaving the south together, she and Sapphire never spent a lot of time together after the others started filling out spaces; especially when Ruby came to join. "…fine," Connie settled, skipping over all of the things she wanted to tell her cousin.

Things like how she was so proud of how far she has come in her waterbending and for being a sister figure for her all of these years despite what she has gone through. For being strong when Connie was weak, and protecting her the best of her ability. Teaching her not to judge people based on their past by helping her learn to find forgiveness for Ruby.

Sapphire must have seen the admiring gaze in her eyes because she nodded to show she understood, placing a soft kiss on Connie's forehead; her plump lips tickling her skin. "Good," Sapphire always had a way of understanding her, even when her words were limited or mute. "I'm good too," Sapphire said, using their covert language. "How about you go feed Lion for the long ride, I'm going to help Peridot get the gadgets on board,"

Peridot growled, looking up from where she was carrying a suspicious brown box that Connie hoped were cool things for her to use during battle. "They are not gadgets, they are weapons designed to help everyone one of you improve on what little skills you have,"

Amethyst glared down at the shorter girl from where she sat on Lion. "Watch it Peri," Aside from the threat, she helped lug the box on the beast. "Are these for me? Or should I stash them wherever,"

"Those," Peridot took a much-needed breath before continuing. "…are for Connie. Just some bender proof clothes for her to wear if she gets too close to the fire or ice at some point. They monitor her body temperature as well, so if it's too hot or cold it will adjust for her," She continued. "And there are some gloves in there, I noticed that her sword sometimes marks her hands so I—"

Amethyst groaned, pushing the box aside, bored. "Right, so it goes anywhere, got it."

Connie pouted as Peridot shook her head and walked over to the non-bender. "Ignore her, she's upset she doesn't have nearly as much as you have,"

"…that's because I'm not a soft non-bender who needs fancy gloves to protect my hands, I embrace the battle scars," Amethyst muttered under her breath.

Pearl dropped Connie's bag loudly beside the earthbender, a death glare pointed to Amethyst. "It's our last hours together before the ambush and you want to pick a fight with the ones who will be watching your back tomorrow?"

"…sorry," Amethyst muttered, falling on her back to look up at the sky. "I'll be good and save the smart talk for those fire nation dorks tomorrow,"

Pearl nodded. "Good, now help us grab the weapons with Peridot so we can have them strapped and ready to go,"

"Ugh, why can't Ruby or Steven help?" Amethyst looked around, jumping down from Lion with a frown. "Where are they anyway?"

Sapphire motioned for them all to follow behind Peridot to the weapons. "Ruby's giving him a final pep talk about what to expect from Yellow Diamond, avatar stuff. Let's just make sure everything is taken care of so they don't have to worry about anything later," She said, breezing over the subject as if it weren't important.

Connie opened her mouth to question where they were but was stopped by Amethyst dragging her by the arm. "Come on, you can see your boyfriend later—"

"He's not—" Connie closed her lips and took a deep breath through her nose, face flushed. "…whatever, let's just get the stuff on board," She muttered under her breath; she was used to the earthbenders teasing.

Besides, once tomorrow came she had a feeling Amethyst won't be teasing anyone. So, for now she'll take the abuse, just this once.

The nonbender stuck her tongue out at the chubby girl walking beside her. "You're just mad my weapons are cooler than yours!"

"As if," Was Amethyst's response, a soft smirk peeking in the corner of her lips.

* * *

The wind whipped around wildly in the selected spot where Ruby and Steven stood across from each other in the woods; just a few minutes away from the temple. The sky was getting darker as the sun prepared to set. They had been gone longer than Ruby had anticipated and she worried the others would come looking for them soon.

If only she could convince the avatar to leave from his hiding spot.

"I'm not hiding," Steven said when Ruby first found him two hours ago; his knees were tucked into his chest as he leaned against a mossy tree. "…just thinking. I was trying to get in contact with some of my past lives to get some advice about fighting the firelord."

Ruby had nodded her head, eyes narrowed as the sun hit her gaze causing her to step into the shade beside the boy; they were shoulder to shoulder as she slid down beside him. "…did they give any good advice?" She questioned, closing her eyes to take in the nice breeze and the sound of the animals running about.

They were seeking shelter from the storm that would surely come.

Steven bit his lip in anguish. "They all gave their own personal experiences where they had to…kill…they had to kill someone who was—"

"Like Yellow Diamond?" Ruby said, eyes still closed.

Steven nodded, glaring at the ground below him. "…Greg told me I would find a way to do it where I would be comfortable but I'm starting to think there isn't another way to stop her." His bloodshot eyes turned to his firebending teacher who had opened her eyes, she looked at him for the first time; really examined him.

His curls were messier than usual, and there were dark bags under his heavy eyes. The gleam in his brown irises had gone dim. Innocence lost by the weight of the world he's forced to lift on his shoulders.

"I can't kill anyone, Ruby," Steven whispered, broken.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, disapproving the weakness the avatar gave off at the moment; she trained him to be strong, not weak. "If you show anything but strength and authority when you face Yellow Diamond, she will not think twice before taking your life Steven. You have to be strong—"

"Well I can't!" He growled, standing up from his spot with a stumble. "I couldn't do it a hundred years ago and I can't do it now! Killing isn't going to solve this problem, it will only lead to more death, but it's the only option I can think of!" He shook his head, the look in his eyes displaying how much his inner daemons have been torturing him.

Following him, even from his past lives and transforming; growing stronger.

He looked down at the mute teen. "…I spoke with all the past avatars. Greg told me about a time he accidentally killed a dictator who was threatening a family of earthbenders who were powerless. He saved the family but the economics of it all caused people to lash out, a revolution, anarchy where people killed for no reason. A death for more death," He muttered hauntingly, recalling the images Greg had shown him.

Ruby licked her lips. "But it was for a good reason,"

"Lars, the fifth firebender," Steven continued, ignoring her. "Told me about a time he let a serial killer live and sentenced him to life in prison instead of death." He scoffed. "He broke out three days later and went on the biggest killing spree in history, and Lars ended his life after hunting him down for months. He tried to do the moral thing, in his eyes, but everyone blamed him for being foolish."

* * *

 _Steven shook his head, grabbing his chest as he caught his breath after being pulled from the memory. "…it wasn't your fault, you did your best," He tried to get out in between takes of air, looking up at the past avatar who sat across him on a bolder._

 _The fifth avatar, known for his many mistakes and acts in trying to redeem himself, smiled sadly. "No, it was my own fault," The man, in his late twenties, had a firenation mohawk atop his head. "Even when I first discovered I was the avatar, I didn't take the position seriously. I spent most of my time chasing woman, riches, and doing anything but my duties to maintain balance."_

 _"Therefore, balance was lost and another villain came from the shadows. After seeing how badly the families were affected by his murders, I decided I was the only one who could stop it. I didn't believe in death, so when I finally caught him I sentenced him to life in prison," Lars sighed. "If I would have been responsible from the beginning, then I could have maintained the peace and he wouldn't have killed anyone,"_

 _The present avatar frowned. "If it wouldn't have been him, then another would have took his place. You can't blame yourself for that, you made mistakes but in the end you did what you thought was right,"_

 _Lars frowned. "Look where my mistakes got me. Dead before I could even raise a family or—" He stopped his rant and scoffed. "…centuries later and I'm still selfish, I still don't get it. I only care about myself," He whispered, looking up to Steven with a gleam in his eyes. "You left the world once, just like we all have but you can't help wanting to run; it's in your blood, habits from your ancestors, but you have to end it here,"_

 _Lars paused to look at Steven once more. "You asked me what to do against Yellow Diamond?"_

 _Steven nodded, eyes hopeful and breath taken away by the heavy burden. He knew what the answer would be, but he wasn't prepared to hear it._

 _"Do what I should have done the first time," Lars said firmly, eyes hard. "Stop the pain and suffering that she will cause in the future and bring balance to the world once more."_

 _"Kill her,"_

* * *

Ruby swallowed at the explicit demand from Avatar Laramie. "…there has to be another way,"

"Kiki, a waterbender who preached about peace, was turned on by her own people when she tried to bring the nations together," Steven shook his head in disgust. "Despite what they did to her, banishing her from her only home, she still told me to spare Yellow Diamond."

Steven sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I appreciate their advice, I really do, but I really want to know what she would say. She's the one who actually knows about the Diamond family tree, before the war," He mumbled, kicking a rock into a puddle.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Rose Quartz?" She mumbled, a flash of pink came to her mind; deep within her memory bank. "…she knew my mother?" It was the first time in weeks Ruby had referred to Yellow Diamond as such.

"Mhm," Steven nodded, an odd look in his eyes. "Didn't you know, or learn about it from your father?" He scratched the back of his neck. "They were sort of close friends, not the best, but they respected each other. Yellow Diamond actually helped teach Rose most of her firebending moves when they were teens,"

Ruby stood up, eyes wide. "Seriously," She nodded her head to motion towards his pink arrows scattered across his body. "Then why don't you get glowed up and talk to her,"

"It's not that easy," Steven scoffed. "I don't know why, but I've never been able to get in contact with her. Everyone else is fine, but not her," He bit his lower lip. "I don't know why, and she's the only one who will be able to influence my decision," Steven looked up at Ruby, sheepish. "…and you,"

The firebender almost choked on her own spit. "E-excuse me?"

"You, you know her!" Steven grabbed her hand when Ruby tried walking away. "She raised you and deep down you know you're the only one who knows what's best for her. The only person who can—"

Ruby shook her head, trying to escape the avatars surprisingly strong grasp. "Are you—I can't do that Steven," She whispered, haunted.

"Yes, you can," Steven tightened his grip, eyes fierce, as his arrows began to glow a bright pink. "Because I'm not strong enough, it has to be you, you have to make the decision Ruby. I'm not prepared to face her, you're a better firebender than I am and you know what she deserves,"

Ruby was speechless as the avatar began to shine, his eyes the only indication that he wasn't in the avatar state. "…S-steven," She stammered, wincing as the hand on her arm began heating up against her skin to a low boil.

He either ignored her or didn't hear her over his arguing. "She is your daemon, she always has been. You're the only one who can stop her, and you know it!" Steven shouted, eyes glowing pink initializing the point of no return as the wind began to blow around rapidly.

Ruby tried her best to rip her arm, almost from its socket, away from his hot grasp. "Steven, snap out of it!"

A pink, almost blinding light, made her close her eyes. Heat, unbearable, prickled against her skin as her vision blacked.

* * *

"Steven!" Ruby shouted, eyes opening as she awoke from her passed out state. "…Steven, hey," She crawled into a stumbling walk over to his body, the avatar was laid out in the same spot she had found him against the tree; eyes pink, and arrows still shinning bright. "Hey—ahh!"

Ruby squealed as the hand reaching out to touch the avatar went right through his body, causing her to fall forward on her knees. She held a hand to her chest, panicked, as she waved her hand in and out of the holographic body of Steven.

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" Ruby questioned, looking at her body that hummed with a blue glow; everything else around her was the same.

Aside from her not being able to reach Steven.

She swallowed, looking to the right where she felt something drawing her near. "…am I supposed to follow the light or not?" Ruby mumbled, looking at the dim white light omitting from the distance.

A soft, feminine, chuckle blessed her ears. "Usually you're supposed to avoid the light, but in this case I have a feeling you'll want to see what I have to show you,"

Ruby froze in her spot, bright eyes widening at the majestic figure before her. "R-rose Quartz?" She stuttered for the seventh time today, heart racing; she contemplated moving towards her or away. "Why am I here…" She whispered.

Why was she in the spirit world? How was she in the spirit world? As a matter of fact, how was she even communicating with a past avatar in the first place?

Rose cocked her head, thick pink curls tumbling to the side perfectly; Ruby felt herself flushed in the presence of such beauty and grace. Like she shouldn't be the one talking to one of the greatest avatars of all time.

"Well," Rose smiled carelessly, shrugging. "You asked to see,"

Ruby frowned. "See what?"

Rose's giggle wasn't like anything she had ever heard. "You asked to know more about my relationship with your mother, so I'm going to show you," She said as if it were obvious.

"B-but, Steven has been trying to get in contact with you for months!" Ruby frowned, finding herself loyal to the child who has always had her back. "Why are you showing me old memories when you should be helping Steven prepare to face her?"

Rose's face wore a look of sorrow, her smile remorseful. "Because," She licked her lips, looking away from the confused firebender and focused on the light in the distance.

"You're the one who has to stop her,"

* * *

 **Sorry for not writing in a while but I hope this makes up for it. Next chapter will go into depth about Yellow Diamond and Rose Quartz past. Please review and let me know what you guys think about this chapter.**

 **I'll try updating my other stories if I have time, but thanks for reading and I'll see you guys soon. Also, much love to those who have been checking in to see if I'm doing okay; I am! But it means a lot that you guys care about my stories that much.**


	23. The Diamond Sisters

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 23: _The Diamond Sisters_**

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe, Steven, can save the world._

* * *

 _September 16, 1245_

 _So, change in plans. We can't leave at sunset like we planned because we waited for Ruby and Steven to show up for hours but, they were sort of missing. We found them, at least one of them. Sapphire mentioned them being in the woods (because she always has all the answers) and we went to check up on what the hold-up was._

 _Good news is we found Steven, but he's stuck in a strange state that's a mix between the spirit world and the avatar state. Luckily no one was around to harm his body, but we can't find Ruby anywhere. I remember a time when I would have called Ruby a traitor for leaving, but right now all I can do is worry about if she's okay or not._

 _Sapphire is freaking out internally but she's still calm, I don't know how. I asked her and she said she can't explain it but, she has a feeling that Ruby is okay. She suggested we carry Steven back to the temple while she and Amethyst wait to see if Ruby will show up in the woods again or not. Pearl, Peridot and I will let them know if Steven wakes up or not; if he does, maybe he'll be able to shed some light on this whole fiasco._

 _Wherever Ruby is, I hope it's worth us worrying over her._

* * *

Connie closed her journal softly and moved closer to the younger boy who was laid out on the mattress. "Come on, wake up, Steven," She whispered softly, running her fingers through his thick locks. "…we need to do this now or we'll never have a chance like this again,"

Steven's face contorted into a grimace and his breathing quickened. It had been going on for the whole thirty minutes

"What are you dreaming about Steven?" Connie asked, eyebrows bunched together in curiosity. "Must be something intense," She noted, watching the beads of sweat trickle down his face.

* * *

Ruby shook her head, hands sweating at what Rose was implying. "No, I can't. I won't," She stuttered, backing away from the large woman who wore a sympathetic smile.

"You remind me a lot of your mother's sister, White Diamond," Rose said, changing the subject with practiced ease. "She was a hotheaded bender as well, but she always had the best intentions. Saving people whenever they were in trouble, not caring if she got hurt in the process," She smiled at the memory as she began walking further into the bright forest.

"You knew my aunts?" Ruby whispered in awe, following the large avatar through the spirit world willingly. "All of them? Blue, White and even Pink?" She couldn't help but ask, she hadn't seen her aunts in years; they were much friendlier than their older sister.

Pink and White were her absolute favorites, they were always giving her stories about their time spent traveling. Plus, they gave the best birthday presents.

Rose nodded, a smile on her face. "Yep, the Diamond sisters and I were very close once," She gestured to the light holding her memories. "Take a look,"

Ruby did, eyes bright and curious. "Whoa—" She stepped forward, feeling as if she were walking into a dream.

* * *

 _There were two women, probably eighteen, practicing their firebending in the simple fire nation royal palace. A younger looking Rose Quartz, with a youthful spark in her eyes, had barely dodged an attack from her friend. Rose wore her simple firenation garbs, her wild pink hair pulled back and out of her face._

 _She smirked, raising her hands in the air playfully. "You've gotten better since I last saw you Yellow," Rose let out a soft chuckle as her friend gave a stern nod. "Still as cocky as ever I see," She teased._

 _Yellow scoffed, crossing her arms as she leaned against a nearby tree. "You've been gone for two years, of course I've gotten better since then. I would be foolish not to, there is no way you're going to best me again,"_

 _"Don't take it too serious, I've been training for firebending since I was in diapers; it's my main element," Rose said softly. "And I'm the avatar, I have a lot of things to worry about; keeping the world peaceful. Forgive me if I have to disappear for a while to ensure that,"_

 _Yellow sighed, glaring at the ground below her royal silks. "…you didn't even send me a letter; some best friend you are." The tall princess huffed, an angry blush reaching her face._

 _Rose smirked. "You missed me—"_

 _"Shut up! I did not," Yellow turned around to hide her expression. "Pink and White were just worried about you and I didn't know what to tell them, it was really a pain." She lied._

 _Rose giggled her signature laugh. "Sure Yellow. But if they were wondering, I went to the water tribe to teach some of the children. They don't have much and need to build up their empire,"_

 _Yellow Diamond hummed. "I've always wanted to go there," She confessed. "But it doesn't seem like that will be happening anytime soon,"_

 _"Why not? I can take you there, maybe a quick vacation—" Rose began._

 _Yellow cut her off. "No. I'm next in line to be queen, Rose. My mother is ill, so it may happen sooner than later," She bit her lower lip, looking away from her friend's worried gaze. "They already have a husband picked out for me," She scoffed. "Some prince from across the city, I'm supposed to meet him tonight for dinner,"_

 _Rose smiled weakly, wondering how much had changed since she left. "It isn't fair they get to pick who you marry." She bit her lower lip, trying to find a way to fix the tension. "…when you're queen, try not to be an asshole and let it get to your head okay? I'm going to be visiting a lot for diplomatic issues."_

 _"I won't, as long as you send me updates on your whereabouts so I don't have to answer to those idiots," Yellow said with a soft smile._

 _Rose grinned, moving to wrap her arms around her friend. "I promise," She was three seconds into the hug when a squeal sounded from across the yard._

 _"Rose is back!" They looked around to see Pink and White running over with grins on their faces; they appeared to be two or three years younger. "Why didn't you tell us you were back!"_

 _Rose pulled away from the hug with a bright smile. "I was getting to it, but Yellow and I had to practice for a bit,"_

 _"Stop hogging her, she's already your best friend!" Pink huffed, latching onto Rose's arm with a dopey smile as she tugged her along. "Come on, I want to show you how strong I've gotten too!"_

 _White nodded, arms crossed with a playful smirk. "Me too,"_

 _Rose chuckled nervously. "How about you two versus me?" When they cheered, she laughed, allowing them to pull her to the arena. "Oh…" She looked over her shoulder to see Yellow glaring at the ground as she walked back towards the castle. "I'll see you later tonight Yellow, maybe I can stay for dinner?" She directed the question at the oldest but the other sisters responded._

 _"Great," White grinned. "Sit between us, then you can tell us all about you trip!"_

 _Rose nodded before she turned to Yellow. The oldest still had her back turned, walking inside, as she waved a lazy goodbye over her shoulder._

 _Anger, frustration, and confusion trailing behind her._

* * *

Ruby swallowed, stepping away from the memory to turn to Rose. "You were best friends? How did you two even meet?" She had never seen her mother so at ease, so happy. "And what happened, whenever people bring you up she gets super angry now. What'd you do?" She couldn't help but jump to protect her mother, maybe Rose ruined Yellow turning out into a decent person.

"We met when we were both children in school. We learned how to firebend together, but when I mastered it I had to move onto my next teacher." Rose shrugged. "I was about twelve when I left for the air nomads, but with my friends at the firenation I made a point to always visit. That's why she wasn't too shocked when I showed up two years later,"

Rose sighed. "We were both busy back then, it's a wonder we made our friendship work. The first time I came back was when I was sixteen, airbending was particularly difficult for me," She admitted sheepishly, causing Ruby to laugh. "I'll never forget,"

Ruby chanced a glance back into the memories, curious.

* * *

 _A sixteen-year-old Rose Quartz stepped into the royal palace of the firenation for a meeting she would be having with the firelord. She had grown taller beyond her years, hair curlier and longer than before. Dressed in air nomad yellow and brown cloths, she tucked a glider given to her by some of the children behind her back._

 _"You," She squeaked, turning around like a mouse caught by a cat. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Yellow Diamond, the oldest sister of four, was glaring at her strangely from across the empty hallway. She had also grown, not as tall as the avatar but close, her face becoming more defined. Her royal fighting gear caught Rose's attention, the towel wrapped around her sweating nape caused her to grin._

 _"You were training?" Rose couldn't help but ask. "It's been a while—"_

 _Yellow raised an eyebrow. "Avatar Rose, it has been four years," The small crack at her lips displayed a teasing smile, Rose blushed. "I presume you are here for the meeting with my mother then? I'll be attending as well, since I'm next in line,"_

 _Rose hummed. "Well I'm in town for a few months before I head to the water tribe, how about we get some food and catch up later? I have some crazy stories I've been dying to share about the air nomads,"_

 _"…sure," Yellow tried to appear less eager, but she couldn't help it; she thought she'd never see Rose again. "As long as my sisters stay away, I have enough of them during the week,"_

 _Rose chuckled. "Of course,"_

* * *

Ruby swallowed. "I don't understand, what happened to change everything? And why didn't Blue hang out with you?"

Rose made a face before shaking her head. "…she never really liked me. But as for what happened all those years ago, it's hard to explain how it all happened. I wanted to show you how she was before it all though, to prove it's not completely her fault for why she's like that," She bit her lip. "When her mother passed, she became the firelord, it was a rough time for her and I tried to help her through it but I still hadn't mastered earthbending and had to go away for it,"

"When I came back, I had to be twenty-one and she was a year older," Rose bit her lip. "She had changed after gaining the throne; a little cocky, darkened by what she had to manage, but not so far gone. Not yet,"

Ruby swallowed, considering the next memory anxiously.

* * *

 _The door to the main room in the palace opened to reveal Rose walking towards the throne, she offered a sheepish smile. "Long time no see, firelord Diamond," She went to take a knee but Yellow shook her head._

 _"Rose, you're making me feel like some old lady, get up and give me a hug," Yellow joked, getting down to meet her halfway. "How was the earthbending training?"_

 _Rose pulled out of the hug with a groan. "Painful, but worth it I suppose. I am now a master of all elements," She grinned. "It took longer than other avatars but I wanted to understand the culture and see the people,"_

 _Yellow nodded with a soft smile. "I understand. But it's great seeing you again, I haven't really heard back from you since the wedding," She said, walking to gaze out the window._

 _Rose swallowed thickly, picking at the fabric on her shirt nervously. "Yeah, weddings aren't really my thing. But you looked amazing as always," She gushed, blushing at the smile she received. "But, you love him, right? Last time you were upset about the arrangement,"_

 _Yellow shrugged. "He's a great guy; sweet, funny, an amazing bender, and he calms me down. Keeps me from my dark thoughts with his light personality," She smiled. "I'm happy."_

 _"Good," It's all Rose wanted. "…children?" She raised an eyebrow._

 _Yellow flushed, choking on her own breath. "W-we haven't decided when but eventually, yes. I'm hoping for a daughter, maybe two. He wants a big family," She frowned. "What about you? I've never seen you with anyone before,"_

 _"I'm far too busy," Rose shrugged. "And the person I want isn't interested."_

 _Yellow raised an eyebrow. "You're the avatar, anyone would be lining up to be with you,"_

 _"Well, not this one," Rose smiled sadly. "…but I will be at the ball tonight, I'll talk to you then?"_

 _Yellow smiled. "Of course,"_

* * *

"…Rose," Ruby began, uneasy. "Did you—love her?" She couldn't place the strange feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach.

The past avatar swallowed, strong emotions from the past being brought up so suddenly. "I just wanted you to see how much I—cared for her, so when you see how things fall apart you'll know how much she meant to me. I never meant for it to happen, but I couldn't do anything about it."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't understand—how could you have been in love with my mother?"

Rose frowned. "It's no different than how you are in love with Sapphire,"

Ruby's face brightened, voice cracking. "I-it's not like that, we just started dating and we have a war going on. It's kind of the last of our worries, how do you even know about us? I know you can see through Steven in a way but, we haven't told anyone,"

"Steven is more observant than you think," Rose winked, laughing at Ruby's terrified expression. "He's just nice enough not to say anything,"

Ruby shook her head. "Okay, sorry but I'm still trying to get over that my mother had an affair with the avatar. Excuse me if it's taking a while for me to process this,"

Rose crossed her arms. "We never did anything, not even a kiss. She loved your father more than you think," She dropped her arms when Ruby's expression softened. "I'll show you what changed it all, look,"

Ruby stepped forward and did so.

"It was the night of the ball," Rose began, face pinching up at the memory. "I had said a few words to Yellow, had a drink or two with her and a friendly dance on the floor. But after two hours I began to get a little tired and went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air, Blue was out there crying,"

Ruby's eyebrows raised. She hadn't heard anything about her other aunt thus far, she was curious to what personality she would display.

* * *

 _Rose barely managed to get away from the dozens of people requesting her time or autograph as she made a dash for the balcony. With one more glance to an ecstatic Yellow, she was in the process of getting a portrait of her painted with her and her husband; Rose smiled softly and proceeded towards the fresh air and night breeze._

 _A startled sound, mixed between a sob and a squeak caused her to jump. "Go away!"_

 _Rose held her hands up, looking over the distraught Diamond sister with caution. "Blue, what are you doing out here? Are you okay?" She dared to take a step further._

 _"…you wouldn't understand," Blue whispered with broken hate, she never took a liking to the avatar; jealous of her ability to go wherever she pleased. "Your life isn't already made up for you,"_

 _Rose almost laughed but managed to hold it in, she responded softer instead. "Well, I didn't exactly choose to be the avatar; or to go around the world, almost by force, to master every element to keep the world balanced. So, I kind of get where you're coming from," She leaned on the rail next to Blue with a small smile. "You hate how you aren't allowed to dictate your own life and you just want to be free,"_

 _Blue huffed, wiping her tears away on her sleeve. "We're all forced to play a role and whether we like it or not, we have no control over it," She gestured towards Rose. "…you're playing your role without even knowing it,"_

 _"By trying to help a friend and talk about things that are bothering her?" Rose asked, jokingly._

 _Blue scoffed. "No, trying to talk me out of it by telling me my life isn't too made up for me; and in doing so, I will stay with my family which will maintain the balance in the universe,"_

 _"I wouldn't say you running off to live life your way will ruin the universe," Rose said softly, ignoring the gut feeling in her stomach. "…you don't want a fixed marriage like your sister, if it isn't your thing then you should leave and find yourself in the world. Take a leap and explore all the things it has to offer, I've seen them and it's pretty great; the people you meet, the culture." Rose smiled. "I don't advise in leaving without at least telling your sisters but—I can't stop you either,"_

 _Blue smiled sadly. "I can't tell them that I'm leaving the firenation to be with a waterbending peasant."_

 _Rose couldn't stop the look of awe from rising on her face as she watches Blue turn around, face wiped clean of tears, and walk back into the daunting ball. A fake smile gracing her lips as she allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace with Yellow before the sisters began dancing the night away._

 _It wasn't until the next morning when Rose was awoken in the royal palaces guest room did Yellow barge into her room, ranting about her sister gone missing._

* * *

Ruby took a tiny step back from the heavy memory. "She left…to be with a waterbender?"

"I don't think he has any significance with any of Sapphire's relatives, so when Yellow sent her ship of firebenders she must have been doing it out of spite for her lost sister," Rose confirmed with a sigh. "I should have listened to Blue's warning, giving her that advice was the first step to unbalancing the world; I was too foolish back then, I thought I could make everyone happy."

Ruby shook her head. "Yellow would have understood, she was different then,"

"She never would have seen that man as worthy enough for her younger sister; either way it would have caused a rift between them," Rose crossed her arms. "Yellow knew I had knowledge of something, we'd been friends too long for her to notice I was hiding something. She lost it, kicked me out of the firenation and even went as far to say I did something to Blue,"

Ruby licked her lips, processing all the information. "What happened to Blue?"

"I never saw her since, I checked the water tribe but they all said they hadn't seen her," Rose shrugged. "They might have just been hiding her from me, but I'll never know," She straightened up when an invisible pulse struck them. "Time is running up, Steven can't hold this form forever, Ruby you and I have to make a choice."

The firebender frowned. "You and I? I thought you said this was my choice to make,"

"Depending on what you decide, you will still need my help to see the plan through," Rose said, daring her to go against her demands. "You've seen our memories, you know how I felt about her, I won't let you do anything rash."

Ruby scoffed, stepping back once more. "It was never going to be up to me, you're still the same wide eyed teenager who thinks she can make everyone happy; excuse me, make my mother happy." Ruby shook her head. "But you can't do anything without me. That's why you called me here; for some reason unknown to even you, you can't get in contact with Steven and I'm the only one who knows her well enough."

"I agree that she was nicer in the past, but she's done some really messed up things over time," Ruby clutched her fists together. "It's out of the question, she can't exist in this world—"

Rose all but growled. "Now wait a minute—"

"But she can exist somewhere else." Ruby finished sternly, gaining a surprised and impressed look from Rose. "…but I don't have the power to do that, you have to lend me some of your avatar powder or something."

Rose grinned, liking this firebender more by the second. "I can do you one better,"

* * *

Connie jumped up when Steven emerged from his strange state with a gasp, clutching onto the ground beneath him. "Steven you're awake! What happened—"

"No time, we have to get moving," Steven stood up from the ground, dusting himself off as he walked out of the room and made a beeline for the exit. "We have to leave now if we plan to saving her some time,"

Connie couldn't do anything but follow behind, confused. "What are you talking about? And we can't go anywhere without finding Ruby first,"

"She's fine, she'll meet us there,"

Connie groaned. "You're not making sense, what's going on?"

"Gather the others onto Lion," Steven stopped suddenly, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'll tell you guys everything on the ride there,"

Connie swallowed. "Where's Ruby?"

"I don't know, the connection is lost but I'm sure she's safe," Steven confirmed, not wasting anymore time as he began walking once more with Connie close behind.

Tonight, they go to war.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who are still baring with me on this story. Things are picking up so stay tuned, I'll try to update sooner than later but we'll see what happens.**

 **Let me know what you think, and thanks again!**


	24. The Invasion

**The Firebender**

 **Chapter 24:** _ **The Invasion**_

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air_

 _Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my cousin and I discovered the new avatar. An airbender named, Steven. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe, Steven, can save the world._

* * *

 _September 16, 1245_

 _Okay, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Steven is awake and he is doing great! But the bad news is, we still have no idea where Ruby is. Steven is calm about it, he knows where she is, but he can't tell us because he isn't completely sure._

 _It's confusing._

 _Like, how can Ruby even go to the spirit world and talk to avatar Rose? Not even Steven had the power to do that! And what is she planning? What are we planning? We've been riding on Lion for hours, heading to the firenation, and I don't know what Steven is going to do._

 _Everyone is on edge, going into war basically blind. But Steven and Sapphire are so sure. They both have faith in Ruby. I do too but…no!_

 _No buts._

 _Ruby has proven herself repeatedly. She is part of our family and I believe in her, and whatever she has in store for her mother and sister._

 _I never thought I'd say this, but…Ruby is our only hope._

* * *

Connie closed her journal just in time to see the approaching palace guarded by several prepared benders. "How are we going to get past them without alerting the whole palace?"

"Then we'll have to be quiet. Yellow Diamond is being kept somewhere deep inside the palace; the only ones we have to worry about are Jasper and Lapis." Steven says, turning to face his friends. "I know Lapis is our friend, but if we have any chance of winning this—"

Pearl interrupted him. "We know, try not to hurt her but at least disable her for the time being. But Steven, why don't we just go with Ruby to find her mother? There will be more of us fighting, and she'll probably need our help,"

"Ruby has it under control, besides," Steven turned back around to the approaching palace. "Ruby is going to need her palace cleaned out when she returns to us as the new Firelord." He grinned, letting go of Lion's reigns. "Our only threat is Jasper now. Find and reprimand her, then we wait for Ruby to take care of her mother,"

"Don't forget your fire proof suits," Peridot said, tossing various outfits to her friends. "It won't protect you completely, but it should take away some of the burn,"

Amethyst whistled, shrugging into her green jacket provided to her. "Nice digs, thanks P,"

"They do look nice," Pearl mumbled softly, sliding into the fitted pants as well.

Peridot groaned, hurrying to reach into her bag as they began to land. "They're battle armor, you clods, they're not supposed to be stylish," She grinned as she pulled out five tiny, gray, balls. "Here, you'll need these,"

"…what are they?" Sapphire asked, nevertheless putting them into her pocket.

Peridot smirked. "Something I've been working on, smoke bombs, and spark bombs. In case you need to make a quick escape or distract someone,"

"Awesome," Amethyst cheered.

Steven let go of the reigns once they landed behind a mountain of rocks. "Peridot, can you stay here and watch Lion? If anyone comes to attack, just leave, don't worry about us,"

"S-sure," Peridot swallowed, looking around the darkness paranoid. "Stay here…all alone…this is fine,"

Sapphire jumped down with Steven, looking up at the other. "If we do run into Lapis, Pearl you should confront her; you didn't get close to her like the rest of us,"

"Act like she's still the scum we thought she was," Pearl mumbled. "Got it,"

Steven grabbed his glider, placing it behind his back in its holder. "Sapphire and I will go after Jasper, the rest of you take care of Lapis and make sure the guards don't give word to us; nobody goes near Yellow Diamond until we have Jasper, and Lapis taken care of,"

"Once we have them out of the way, we can go find Yellow," Steven swallowed. "Ruby should be there. Let's go,"

Connie jumped down with practiced ease, and gripped her sword, preparing for a battle.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, looking around the spirit world in awe as spirits wander around in the skies, running around on the ground. "Shouldn't I be heading to the palace to take care of my mother?"

Rose kept walking, not looking back as they approached a single cherry blossom tree. "You and I both know, there is no way your mother is at the palace; she knows that Lapis went looking for you—"

"What?" Ruby gasped, running to catch up to the stoic avatar. "D-did she hurt her? I need to get back!"

Rose sighed. "She's fine, Lapis is the least of her worries," Ruby relaxed, slightly. "She knew Lapis went to find you, and she assumed by the time Lapis returned then you and your friends would attack. Jasper most likely knows your friends are coming, and will have the guards ready for them."

"Then can you take me back, so I can help?" Ruby was losing what little patience she had.

Rose stopped once she reached the tree. "Sit down." She pointed to the ground beneath the blooming tree; she sighed as the firebender complied. "Even if I did let you go, you don't have the power to do what you have planned—well, not yet anyway."

"So, are you going to lend me some…avatar magic?" Ruby huffed, crossing her arms. "And why do we have to do it here?"

"This is the purest spot in the spirit world," Rose said. "And I can't just lend you our magic, so to speak; once you have it, it'll be your responsibility to use it wisely." She looked down at her. "There will be consequences if you don't,"

Ruby swallowed. "So…what kind of abilities will I have? Will Steven and I be connected?"

"You won't be an avatar, but you'll be able to communicate with past ones; and yes, you will be connected to Steven, and all of us," Rose said softly. "You can't bend all elements, Steven is still the avatar of this time, but you will be important; his pain will be your pain, you two will be…a fusion of sort, in terms of your emotions."

Ruby nodded. "So, if he's sad I'll be able to feel it, and when I'm angry he'll it?" She sighed when Rose nodded. "…okay, what else? What should I do with this power? When is a good time to reach out to the other avatars?"

"Whenever you need guidance, we will be there for you because of the help you have granted Steven. For example, Steven has trouble contacting me; so, you will reach me for him, if he ever needs you to." Rose paused, thinking. "Think of yourself…as the avatars guardian."

Ruby snickered, causing Rose to frown. "Did I say something funny?"

"I'm no special guardian, Rose," Ruby clasped her hands together with a sheepish smile. "I'm just the firebender he took a chance on, and I suppose I owe him my life because he saved mine. So, whatever, call me his guardian." She nodded with determination. "Let's get this started,"

Rose couldn't help but smile along. "Okay, you will feel an overwhelming amount of energy flowing through you, before feeling stronger than ever before,"

"So…it's going to hurt before it feels great?" Ruby mumbled, nervously.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, sorry about this in advance,"

"Just do it," Ruby swallowed, shutting her eyes before feeling two strong hands on her forehead.

A bright red light engulfed the two, Ruby could see it through her shut eyelids, before a sharp pain shot through her body. She opened her mouth for a silent scream, it was overwhelming like Rose had described; she clawed at the dirt, trying to muffle to pain.

"Our pain," Rose whispered, softly enough for Ruby to hear through her suffering. "The pain of every avatar is flowing through you right now. The suffering we have endured for centuries, is now a part of you. We are connected, we are one,"

"You're the guardian," Rose chuckled. "…sounds better than just being the firebender, doesn't it?" She asked, releasing the bender, and watching her fall to her knees.

Ruby shook, it felt like electricity was piercing her body in aftershocks. She took big, gasping, breaths; spit falling from her mouth, teeth clenching together as another wave hit her.

She refused to scream.

Rose hummed, walking around the crippled teenager. "If you can't carry our pain, then you can't carry his." She kneeled in front of the bender who tore out yet another patch of grass from the ground. "Come on, Ruby, there isn't much time. Fight it."

Ruby clenched her teeth even tighter, eyes snapping open. "…this…" She growled as another shock hit. "…is no-nothing…"

"…" Rose stood up, crossing her arms as she watched the bender pull herself up slowly. "…okay then," She said as Ruby swayed for a second, before gaining her balance, looking Rose dead in the eye. "Let's do this,"

* * *

Steven stopped as they reached the patio leading to the back entrance of the palace. "…something's wrong, this is way too easy."

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" Sapphire asked softly, walking closely behind Steven as they reached the door.

Steven slid it open with ease. "Unlocked," He nodded towards the dark kitchen ahead of them. "Stay on guard,"

Sapphire tightened her grip on her water pouch. "Got it,"

They barely took five steps before someone switched the lights on. Steven swallowed as Jasper stood a few feet away from them with a dozen guards behind her.

"You didn't think we'd just let you walk into our home, avatar?" Jasper smirked. "My mother knew you were coming for weeks now. I'd love to skin you alive, and use your head as a trophy…" She sighed. "But my mother wants you alive, so she can do it herself," Jasper nodded her head towards the duo. "Take him alive, but do what you want with the waterbending peasant."

Sapphire snarled, readying her water whip. "I'd like to see you try—" She waved her hand, causing the sink to explode with a burst of water; landing on the guards. "I've got them, you get Jasper,"

Steven was about to argue before he watches Sapphire move her hands fluently, freezing the water, immobilizing the guards. "Go!"

"Okay, be safe," Steven shouted over his shoulder, as he ran to find Jasper who had disappeared during the ruckus.

* * *

Connie groaned, lifting her sword up after knocking out yet another guard. "So much for sneaking in," She huffed, walking over to Amethyst. "They totally knew we were coming,"

"Which means, Yellow Diamond is probably not even here. Great," Amethyst mumbled, metal-bending the guards with iron from the security gates. "Now what do we do?"

Pearl placed her hands on her hips, looking around the large palace they were wandering around in. "Our job isn't to go after the firelord, we just need to put Lapis down; she has to be here, so let's split up—"

"You want to split up, in the firelord's creepy palace?" Connie raised an eyebrow. "That must be the worst idea, ever. What if we run into some guards and they surround us, we don't have back up!"

Amethyst dusted her hands off. "I think we took out most of them,"

"Doesn't matter, we need to stick together," Connie declared.

Pearl sighed. "Connie, this place is huge, Lapis can be anywhere and we're running out of time. If we're going to find her, we need to split up. I'll check out the north wing, and you two look at the south one," She plucked out a small gray ball. "If things get bad, use a smoke ball to escape,"

"Fine, be careful," Connie mumbled, readying her sword as she and Amethyst prepared to search out the palace.

Pearl nodded. "I will, don't worry, I'll see you two later,"

Connie and Amethyst nodded before going their separate ways.

* * *

"Is this it?" Ruby asked, stopping in front of the portal leading out of the spirit world.

Rose hummed. "You tell me, do you feel her on the other side?"

Ruby lifted her hand, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before exhaling. "…she's here," Red eyes reopened, she sighed. "She's angry, and sad,"

"You should hurry, then," Rose said. "Steven, and the others will need your help,"

Ruby nodded. "I know," She glanced over her shoulder one last time to wave at the large woman. "…I'll be seeing you,"

"Yes," Rose smiled. "You will,"

Ruby looked over her shoulder one more time before walking through the portal. She could feel the energy she had been searching for emitting through the void; as if it were reaching out for her. The vibrant colors of the vortex relaxed, before she was greeted with a cool grey texture she was too familiar with.

"…I should have known you'd be here," Ruby mumbled, looking around her familiar family beach house on Ember Island. "The last happy memory we had with dad,"

Yellow Diamond laughed from her seat on the steps overlooking the ocean. "You and Jasper spent all night having a bending duel while your father and I watched,"

"Yeah," Ruby couldn't help but laugh, as she slowly approached the back-porch-steps behind their beach house. "We would have gone until sunset, but dad wanted us to watch the sun fall; he made his homemade fireflakes, they were delicious…it was our last good day, before he turned ill,"

Her mother sighed, glancing at her daughter for the first time in years. "…you look older,"

Ruby scoffed, crossing her arms, amused. "I've been gone for a few years, so, I would hope so."

"You came through a spirit portal," When her daughter gave her a look she explained. "Rose used them to visit me from time to time, so I'm assuming the new avatar has granted you the same curtesy."

Ruby nodded, feeling it was wise to not mention it was really Rose Quartz who granted her access. She didn't want to reopen any closed wounds, or give away any of her secrets to her soon to be opponent.

"It was an emergency," Was all she said.

Yellow Diamond chuckled, pressing down on her red cape covering her combat outfit; the firenation symbol etched on the back. "The fact that the avatar sends you to find me, instead of coming here himself, just proves how weak he is—"

"Steven isn't weak," Ruby snarled, trying to keep her emotions in check. "He just doesn't believe in killing anybody—"

"So, he sends you to do the job. Weak," Yellow Diamond looks over at her, red eyes meeting dark ember.

Ruby clenches her fists. "He's not—"

"And what does that make you, hmm?" Ruby paused as her mother goes on. "Willing to jump through the first portal to kill your own mother, just because he asked you to."

Ruby drops her arms at her side, biting her lip. "…some mother you've been,"

The glare met her, she was far too accustomed to it by now. She would receive it during meetings whenever she spoke out of term or wore something unfitting for the occasion.

"And some daughter you are, killing me without a thought." Her mother showed the first hint of true emotion Ruby was used to seeing, anger. "I've done my best to shape you into the rightful heir to the throne, but you have disappointed me at every turn. Running away, joining the enemy, and betraying your nation!"

Ruby scoffed. "I didn't betray them, I did what was best for me. I had to grow, without you turning me into a smaller version of yourself; it would have killed me—"

"What would have killed you? Making me proud?" Her mother shouts.

"—being like you!" Ruby screamed, all the anger from her childhood finally pouring out; exploding. "Dad warned me, he told me before he died, never to be like you or live up to your expectations. He prided me on believing in myself, in my choices, and making the right decisions. Not, killing innocent people to gain the upper hand," She ran a hand through her curly locks. "When I rule this kingdom, I'll be wise, and caring—"

Her mother laughed, rich, and cruel. "You? Rule my kingdom, I think not—"

"And I'll make sure everyone's voice is heard, no one will have to fear," Ruby goes on, not caring about her mother speaking over her. "…all four nations will live in peace."

Silence filled the void as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Peace, with that dream you'll be a fool sitting on the throne," Yellow Diamond snarled. "Just like your father—"

Ruby growled. "Don't speak ill of the dead. My father was a great man, and he deserved better than what he got. You may have loved him, but his death made you cold; you were softer before, a long time ago."

"I was weak,"

Ruby shakes her head. "If you think being weak is defined as being a decent mother, and good ruler, then you and I have different definitions of the word." She pauses, looking at the last good memory of her family. "…I really don't want to ruin our memory of this place with a fight, but I have no choice, time is running out."

"Your friends won't get anywhere, I have guards surrounding the palace," Her mother snarled, finally rising to her full height; towering over Ruby by at least five feet. "I knew the moment that water tribe peasant left the palace she was going to find you—"

Ruby shook her head, dread washing over her in large amounts. "Y-you knew about Lapis?"

"Of course, I knew, from the moment I saw her," Yellow mumbled, looking across the water.

"Then why did you let her stay at the palace when she was younger?" Ruby clenched her fists. "You better not hurt her—"

Her mother scoffed, glaring at her daughter as if she were stupid. "Why would I hurt my own flesh and blood?"

"…what?" Ruby whispered, releasing her fists in confusion. "What are you talking about, your own flesh and blood? Lapis is from the northern water tribe like Sapphire,"

Yellow Diamond sighed. "I suppose I can tell you, since you won't be able to do anything once I'm finished with you, but…your aunt, Blue. There is no way of you knowing this but, your sister ran away a long time before you were born—"

But she did know. She had seen the story herself when Rose shared her memory. The cross roads Blue had faced, the choice to leave everything behind for true love. And the result of that love; Lapis Lazuli.

Ruby backed away, her stomach was suddenly in knots. "S-so…Lapis is our cousin? How can you be so sure?"

"Blue, and her lover grew sick when Lapis was young, and she knew I'd do anything to protect my own blood, so she sent her to live at the palace." Her mother explained. "Lapis doesn't know the truth of her origins, just the lies that were given to her."

Ruby frowned. "But what about those meetings you would have with her and Queen Celine?"

"We discussed what kind of bender we thought she would grow into. It was either fire or water, but when the flag incident occurred the Queen was relieved; Lapis would be able to live a normal life at the palace," Her mother explained. "She may have waterbending blood, but she's still a firebender."

She didn't know, then. Her mother still believed Lapis was a firebender, after all these years, it was the only thing keeping her friend safe.

"You do know Jasper and Lapis are a thing, right? They're related!" Ruby snarled, face turning green in disgust. "You should have told her—"

Her mother sighed. "There's no way I would let it get that far,"

"They're in love!" Ruby exclaimed. "You should have told us, warned her, not to get too close."

"Jasper is already promised to another, since she was fifth-teen, so there is no problem when it comes to marriage," Her mother mumbled, as if it were nothing. "Jasper, and Lapis are royals, they can sleep with whoever they want,"

Ruby made a face. "One of the many reasons why you're a terrible mother, the list is getting longer just when I thought it couldn't."

"Being a mother is harder than you think," Her mother explained. "I did everything in my power to give you and Jasper everything you would have ever wanted. A good mother protects her family—"

Ruby nodded. "And protecting me means forcing me to kill innocent people?"

"We get rid of threats, Ruby," Her mother snarled.

"The waterbenders, and earthbenders are no threat to us," Ruby laughed weakly. "…I don't know why I'm arguing with you, you'll never see things the way I do. You'll never be able to see past your prejudice,"

"And you can't see past your ignorance," Her mother shrugged. "Agree to disagree,"

Ruby nodded, scratching her chin with a horse laugh; eyes red with emotion. "I guess there's nothing left for us to talk about,"

Yellow Diamond shrugged, unclipping her cape to reveal her fighting armor.

"…I guess not."

Ruby swallowed, preparing herself for what she was going to have to do to her mother—no.

This woman was not her mother.

She lost that right.

* * *

 **I know I've been silent for a while but sophomore year in college has been busy, and work, so. Here you go. I don't know how long this story will be, but it's ending I guess.**

 **For the Lapis being Blue Diamonds daughter thing, it kind of just happened. I didn't really think about it until I wrote it, that they would end up being related in some way. But I guess I've been watching Game of Thrones too much.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but thanks for reading guys. Happy holidays!**


End file.
